500 Days Of AJ
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: (AU) AJ is a confused, awkward woman who doesn't believe in love, but could one kiss underneath the mistletoe with a stranger change her perspective. She finds herself madly in love, but will never admit it or face it. Read the story for more.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story I've came up with since Binding Time won't have much more chapters. This is a different type of story I'm going to be writing, no deaths and no children. Enjoy and REVIEW, lets try and beat my Endless Love REVIEWS. **

* * *

A pair of black converse walked down the dark night in the Chicago streets. Soft brown locks blew in the air as the woman calmly walked down the street, she knew these streets like the back of her hand.

Friday night was always a hard shift, everyone out to party and get wasted, the job she worked didn't make it easy to tolerate drunk assholes but she didn't mind, she thought it was quite funny.

She pushed the front door open to the bar she worked in and walked straight in, going into the back where all the staff were getting ready to open up. She paced over to the coat hanger, taking her jacket off and hanging it up on the peg and grabbing her name tag that all of the workers had, clipping it into her t-shirt, the name AJ on it.

It would surprise you how busy a bar could get on Christmas Eve, couples coming in to have a drink and a kiss when it turned midnight, single men and woman coming in with their friends to party, it was their busiest night of the year, apart from New Years Eve.

"You spending Christmas the same way I am?" An average height, middle aged woman asked AJ, one of her friends Nikki Bella.

"Sitting on the couch and watching movies? Yeah…" AJ nodded, getting her apron on, starting from her hips and cutting off just above her knee caps, she used to hate wearing it, but everyone had to, so she didn't mind.

"Beats being with family, sitting round a Christmas tree…" Nikki laughed, walking out from the back and walking towards the CD player behind the counter, putting a CD on and playing it from the beginning.

AJ good naturedly sighed as she heard the loud Christmas music play through her ears, calming her down and setting her up for the night ahead. She walked over to the doors and unlocked them, taking the blackboard sign from inside and placing it outside, telling anyone about their prices of drinks and snacks.

She looked up at the lights around the buildings, smiling to herself as the snow started to fall from the sky, settling on the ground softly. There was no doubt it was her favourite time of the year.

She walked back into the bar, looking at Nikki with antlers on her head, attached to her hair band.

"I'm not wearing them…" AJ shook her head with a chuckle, making her way back behind the bar.

"I know, I got you this instead…" Nikki smiled, handing her a Santa hat, placing the hat on top of her head, laughing at her not amused face, "Unless you want these?" Nikki suggested, lifting out a pair of stockings from her bag of treats.

"Who are you buying them for?" AJ chuckled, fixing the hat she was being made to wore, making sure she didn't look like an idiot.

"Any lucky guy who wants to unwrap me…" Nikki said with a cheeky smile.

AJ just chuckled to herself and walked to the speakers that were playing the music, turning the music up louder and getting to work as the bar started to fill up and up, until it was completely full and Nikki and AJ were busy at all times, serving drinks to everyone who asked. There was a lot of rushing about since it was just them two serving a full bar, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"God, it's freezing…" A man said as he rubbed his two tattoo'd hands together, blowing into them for heat. His feet trailing through the snow, his hate for Christmas grew stronger as the years went on.

Every single bar and pub he passed, the music was blasting out of them and they all seemed full and warm. He walked by and spotted one in the corner of the street, it looked warm and inviting, he didn't even care if he was himself, he needed a drink.

He walked in the doors, mazing through people, the music so loud he couldn't even hear himself think.

He sat down on a stool at the bar, looking at the two girls working behind the bar, clearly by their looks bringing all the men in, this definitely was the busiest bar in Chicago.

"What will it be sunshine?" Nikki smiled, leaning over the bar and smiling to him.

"Beer…" He smiled to her politely, handing her over the money.

"Coming up…" Nikki smiled, taking the money and putting it in the till.

He had no idea why he just ordered a beer, considering he didn't drink, had never touched any alcohol in his life, and he was 36.

"There you go…" Nikki smiled, placing the pint of beer down, "Have a nice night…" She smiled, moving over to attend to another customer.

Phil, or Punk to his personal friends wasn't much of a party guy, he was rarely in bars or pubs, but he felt like he just needed something to cheer him up and he heard about his friends saying that drinking made you forget about any problems in life, so he decided to stop by on his way home, but now… sitting looking at the beer, he knew he wouldn't dare touch it.

Another Christmas spent alone. Don't get him wrong, he was definitely a ladies man and had tried to have his fair share of relationships, but Christmas was just filled with couples kissing left, right and centre and it reminded him about how lonely he was. His friends all had girlfriends and every time they asked him to go out, he would usually refuse, not wanting to look like a loser, the only one with no girlfriend.

His problem wasn't finding a girl, he just couldn't be committed, any girl that he would ask to come home with him, would happily oblige, but then the next morning, he would wake up and pretend it never happened, for respecting woman so much he sure treated them like shit.

"Something wrong with the drink?" AJ asked him, making sure all her customers were happy.

Punk just looked up and paused when he looked at the girl, she was perfect, her brown, long, soft hair sat below her shoulders, nearly touching the small of her back, her eyes innocently staring into his green ones, her cute little smile doing something to his stomach.

"N-no… it's fine…" Punk smiled.

"I can get you something else if you like…" AJ said, not wanting this man's money wasted.

"If you insist…" Punk smiled, "I'll have a pepsi…" He smiled.

"Yes sir…" AJ smiled, taking the beer away and pouring it down the sink, pouring him a glass of pepsi, scooping some ice into it and sticking a straw in it, walking back over and placing it down for him.

"Thanks…" Punk smiled.

"You here alone?" AJ asked.

"Yep…" Punk nodded.

"Let me guess, either you're children are driving you crazy and won't go to sleep, and you told your wife you forgot a present, but really you came here? Or, you hate Christmas and seeing all these couples is depressing you?" AJ questioned.

"Second one seems about right…" Punk nodded.

"I thought so…" AJ said, letting a small laugh escape from her, "You enjoy your pepsi…" She smiled, walking away from him and going to attend to her other customers. She was paid to be nice to be people.

Punk just watched her as she walked away, he'd never seen someone so beautiful in his life, her figure was perfect for being so small, her shortness just made her all the more adorable.

Another few hours had went by and it was finally 5 minutes until it was officially Christmas, AJ had been exchanging smiles with the man at the end of the bar, sitting with his fifth pepsi, getting little smirks back from him.

She wasn't uncomfortable like she normally would be if a customer kept staring at her, maybe it was because he was sober and wasn't just trying to get into her pants, or maybe he was, either way, she didn't mind him looking at her.

AJ and Nikki finally took a break from serving drink and got themselves one, as everyone started to countdown from the last minute until Christmas.

AJ walked over towards Punk and leaned over the bar.

"In a few seconds, all of these people in this room are going to be kissing and hugging…" AJ smiled to him.

"Are they?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah…" AJ nodded, reaching for the mistletoe under the counter and bringing it up, leering it about them both, "And just so we both don't look lonely…" AJ smiled as the clock stroke midnight.

Punk just watched her as she pressed her lips against his softly, not getting in too deep, but just enough for her to enjoy. Holding the mistletoe above their heads.

Punk was surprised that she had just came up and kissed him, but he wasn't complaining, like she said, they didn't look lonely which they both were.

AJ pulled back, looking at him as his eyes still stayed shut, wishing she didn't pull away.

"Merry Christmas…" She smiled, putting the mistletoe on the counter and walking away from him to go serve some more drinks.

Punk's eyes didn't leave her for the rest of the night, until he finally decided he should go home, it was almost 2am anyway.

AJ turned around to face him again and realised that he had already left the bar, leaving his empty glass with a piece of paper stuck on to it.

She walked over to the glass and picked it up, taking the piece of paper from the glass that had a mobile phone number on it.

She smiled to herself and put the paper in her jean pocket, walking over to the dish washer and placing the empty glass in it for it to be washed with the other empty glasses.

"Someone looks happy…" Nikki nudged her, pulling the leaver down and pouring a pint of beer.

"Well… it is Christmas…" AJ smiled.

* * *

**My stories are so random. But REVIEW anyways, like I said, this will be a different type of story to my usual ones, no kids, no deaths, no AJ sob stories. So REVIEW for more.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the positive REVIEWS. You're all amazing, hope you enjoy chapter 2. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Binding Time, there will be an update on that later on tonight, but for now enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

AJ managed to get home after locking up with Nikki, round about 4am, tumbling into her house and getting greeted by her dog, Nacho. She tiredly placed her keys on the kitchen counter, opening the fridge door and looking for something to eat, she usually grabbed something on her way home, but since she was home much later than expected tonight, all the local food take outs were shut.

She managed to make herself a sandwich with very few things on it, getting into her pyjamas and sticking the TV on, sitting on the couch, Nacho curled up at her feet and snoring his little head off as soon as he got comfy.

She didn't mind staying alone, it sure bet having to put up with any messy man, she was in no position to be cleaning up after anyone, she couldn't even be bothered to clean up her own stuff half of the time.

Soon enough, her empty plate lay on the floor, her eyes were shut tightly as she fell into a deep sleep, the TV still on in the background and the remote hanging from her hand, ready to let go any minute.

This was what her life was, sleep all day, work all night. She didn't know anything else other than that.

* * *

The next morning, Punk got woken up by his clearly inconvenient friends, Dean and Seth who knocked on Punks apartment door until he came to the door, standing in his boxer shorts and looking at them both with a tired face.

"Can I help you both?" Punk asked.

"Dude, it's like 1pm…" Seth laughed, walking into the apartment, Dean tagging along behind, both of them going into the kitchen as Punk followed them.

"Yeah and I was out last night…" Punk said.

"Out where?" Dean asked.

"Who with?" Seth questioned, both of them leering their eyes towards Punk.

"No one…" Punk said, backing away from his crazy looking friends, "I just stopped by for a drink at one of the bars downtown, got bored…" Punk said.

"Hmm…" Dean groaned, "I don't believe you…" He said.

"Oh, you don't think I'd unfriend you guys and go out with my secret friends would you?" Punk frowned at them, "Anyways, it's Christmas… do you guys not have, presents to give your girlfriends or some shit…" Punk shook his head, taking a can of pepsi out of the fridge and cracking it open.

"Yeah, we do… but we want you to come with us, c'mon man, don't be a loner…" Dean said.

"I'm fine here, it doesn't bother me…" Punk said, speaking the truth, he would much rather be in his apartment, sitting in his boxers, watching the walking dead with a crate of pepsi.

"It's Christmas man…" Seth frowned, looking at Dean, wanting Punk to desperately join in with them celebrating the festive holiday.

"You guys know I don't like Christmas, honestly I don't mind…" Punk said, "Now, get out of my apartment…" Punk said, pointing to the door.

"Well…" Dean said, "You know where we are…" He said, both him and Seth walking out of the apartment, failing at their quest to get Punk out, but he seemed to insist he'd be fine, so they didn't want to bother him anymore.

* * *

AJ was woken up when she found herself rolling off the couch and landing hard on the floor, Nacho squirming off the couch suddenly and jumping down.

"Wow that hurt…" AJ said, holding her back as she sat up, stretching her arms up above her, she really needed to stop falling asleep on the couch.

Once she got up and went for a shower, coming out with the towel wrapped around her body, her hair dripping down her back, she sat on her bed, taking her jeans from last night and taking the piece of paper with Punks number on it, she felt awful that she didn't even catch his name, thinking back she was surprised that she just walked over and kissed him, but then again, he didn't complain.

Maybe she done it because she felt sorry for him, or maybe she done it because he was cute, she didn't know, but she didn't regret it, she believed everyone deserved a Christmas kiss, wither its from a boyfriend or girlfriend, or it's a kiss on the cheek from your brother or sister. And by the looks of things, this man wasn't going to get anything for Christmas. Just like her.

She stared down at the number on her phone and began to argue with herself in her head, to phone or not to phone.

She could use a man to keep herself busy with during the day and to come home after work to fall asleep with, of course she didn't want anything serious, she didn't really expect he did either, he seemed laid back about life.

She didn't want to phone and ask him on a date, not because she was embarrassed, but because she didn't want to date him, dating led to serious relationships that she just couldn't be committed in, she also found it hard to love other people, she didn't believe in love as crazy as it sounded, she thought it was cliché, but that was just her view on things.

She dialled the number and phoned it without hesitation, raising the phone to her ear as it rung out.

Punk had just sat down on his couch, playing the first box set of Walking Dead, when his phone rang beside him, coming up with an unknown number.

He paused the TV and answered, raising the phone to his ear.

"Who's this?" He answered with.

"Your grandmother…" AJ said in a squeaky voice.

"Very funny…" Punk said, knowing exactly who this was on the phone.

"I'm sorry…" AJ chuckled, "It's AJ, from The Edge last night?..." AJ said, stating her bar's name.

"Yeah, I know…" Punk smiled, "Can I help you with anything?" Punk asked, secretly smiling that she'd actually phoned him.

"I was just wondering if you were looking for a New Years Eve kiss? I take bookings in advance, last night you just got lucky…" AJ smiled, giving off a very playful vibe that Punk digged.

"Well… AJ, book me in… my names Phil, put it in your calendar or something…" Punk played along.

"Phil…" AJ said.

"You can call me Punk if you wish…" Punk smiled.

"Ok… well Punk, will I be seeing you tonight? I'll even buy you a drink on me…" AJ smiled, hoping he'd agree.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you…" Punk said, hanging up on the call and sniggering as he placed the phone down, he liked her already, the playfulness, the teasing, the sexy toned voice she had when on the phone.

He knew she was something special.

AJ just laughed as she placed the phone down, maybe this was the man she had been looking for, for a long time, the man who could deal with it when she said she didn't want anything serious, that she just wanted to be "friends," that she wasn't intending to fall in love with him, that she _wasn't_ going to fall in love with him, maybe he would understand and just give her what she wanted, no feelings, no commitment, maybe he could give her that. No strings attached, that's what she wanted.

* * *

**AJ seems a little cold hearted. We'll see how things go in the next chapter.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the REVIEWS. Enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

AJ sat in the quiet bar later on that night, having only one customer in the bar, an old man sitting over in the corner with his paper. Christmas day was usually one of their least busiest nights, but she didn't mind working it, she didn't have anything better to do.

She sat on a stool behind the counter, filing her nails as the time went by, the music soft and quiet, not loud and booming like last night.

Her head shot up when she saw Punk walk through the door, he actually came to see her.

"AJ… where are you?" Punk said.

AJ just looked at him funnily, watching him look around the empty pub, his hand leaning along his eyebrows as he pretended to look for her. He was such a goof.

"Almost never saw you there…" Punk shook his head, walking towards the counter and sitting down on a stool.

"Are you always this goofy?" AJ said.

"Yeah." Punk smiled.

* * *

They spent the rest of the night talking to each other about all different types of things, AJ felt herself get more and more attracted to him as the minutes ticked by and as stupid as she sounded, she felt so comfortable with him, like she could tell him anything, but of course she wouldn't, she was as deep as an Ocean, not even Nikki knew about her upbringing.

Punk felt himself slowly but surely getting the picture of what this girl really wanted from him, the way she spoke, the way she would tell him she'd never had a proper relationship before, he just knew, she was the type of "friend" that every guy would want.

"What happens one day… if you fall in love…" Punk said, after AJ telling him about her disbelief in love and how she thought it was cliché.

"You don't believe that do you?" AJ questioned, looking at him sitting beside her on the stool.

"Well it's love it's not, Santa Clause…" Punk raised his eyebrows at her.

"Everyone has their opinions." AJ smiled, stirring her drink with the straw inside it, swirling around the juice as the room went quiet, an awkward silence gathering amongst them.

Punk watched her every move. Why was she so against love or having a relationship, he didn't get it, but at the same time, he could really do with someone who would come home to him and sleep with him, no complications, no feelings, no worries about getting dumped, just sex.

"I don't know why, but I do like you…" AJ smiled, "I think we could be really good friends." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah." Punk nodded in agreement, "Me too…"

"How about I lock up early and we go grab something to eat… it's still early." AJ said, looking at the clock up on the wall.

"Sure, why not." Punk smiled, jumping off the stool, helping her down as well.

Maybe it was best if they got to know each other first, it wasn't every day a girl just randomly invites you into her life so intimately, he was warmed to the idea, but he at least wanted to know her a little bit better.

Once AJ locked up the bar and they walked down the street, getting a box of fries from a local take out shop, sitting over in the park, finding a bench and sitting down.

"Ok, a few things you should know about me…" AJ said, "I sleep on the right side of the bed, I have cold feet." AJ said, watching Punks face go a little surprised, they were really doing this, he'd only met her last night.

"Are you sure about this?" Punk asked her.

"Yes…" AJ nodded, "Now, where was I… yeah so I have cold feet, I'm a clean freak so… make sure you smell nice…" She smiled sweetly, watching him try to take this all in, "If we're going to be at your place, make sure it's tidy, no cuddling, no snuggling, no complimenting, no dirty talk, it makes me laugh and doesn't turn me on in any way what so ever, don't slap my ass, ever…" AJ warned him, "I think that's it." She smiled, trying to think of anything else she needed to tell him, "Oh yeah, I sneeze before I cum…" AJ said, watching Punk drop his can of pepsi on the ground, she really didn't just say that.

"What have I got myself into…" Punk muttered to himself.

"Anything I need to know about you"? She smiled, eating the fries from the box with a plastic fork, without a care in the world. She was a classy girl, she was just very confident and forward about things.

"Eh… I don't think so." Punk shook his head.

"Ok, give me your hand." AJ said.

"Why?" Punk questioned, looking at her funny.

"Just give me it." She demanded, snatching his hand and putting hers on top of his.

"No feelings, no love, no complications, no emotions, just sex." AJ said, looking at him.

"Just sex." Punk agreed, looking at her.

This sure was going to be, different.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, he didn't need to worry about pleasing her emotionally, just physically, which personally he thought he worked best at. He might have known her for days, but they had just made a pact and who knows, maybe this would be fun.

Which man would complain that a hot chick like her was asking him to basically screw her every night, he definitely wasn't complaining, he'd get to know her soon enough, because while he wanted to be with her just as "friends" he also wanted to know the real her and what was hiding behind her face, why she was so against love, like she couldn't trust a man ever again. This would be fun, he had no doubt.

* * *

**Like I said, different type of story I'm writing with a mix of different films put together, along with my own tale.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the REVIEWS, like I said, I'm trying something different and trying to make the story a little exciting and have less drama. Plus, it's AJ and Punk so everyone loves them in any type of story. Don't worry I haven't forgot about Binding Time.**

**Enjoy chapter 4.**

* * *

"So, has this just been a little fantasy of yours since you've been a kid or something? Not having a proper relationship and just having sex…" Punk asked, walking home with AJ walking beside him.

"It's not a fantasy, look… I need someone who I can rely on to be in my bed at 2am when I come home from work, someone that I don't have to pretend I like the gift they gave me, someone I can watch Blackhawks games with in our underwear, everything about being in a relationship just confuses me…" AJ said.

"You won me at Blackhawks in our underwear…" Punk chuckled, "You're different, most girls want a loving boyfriend, to worship the ground they walk on, buy them gifts here there and everywhere, you just want to have a good time…" Punk chuckled.

"Am I a good different?" AJ smiled up at him, both of them trailing through the snow, her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah…" Punk nodded, "No matter the outcome of this… we can still be friends right?" Punk said, he really did like AJ, she was just like one of the guys, someone he could go to the cubs game with, or sit in and watch horror movies with, he would hate to lose a great friendship they could have.

"We're just friends right now…" AJ said, "There's nothing to go wrong, friends having sex, you won't take offence to any of my insults, I won't take offence to any of yours." AJ said.

"You're crazy, you know that right…" Punk said.

"I've been told." AJ said, watching Punk stop outside an apartment block.

"This is me…" Punk said, "Shouldn't I be the one walking you home?" He chuckled.

"Oh no, I'm coming in." AJ smiled.

"We're doing this tonight?" Punk said, raising his eyebrows, so far he was winning at life.

"Gotta start somewhere." AJ said.

Punk just nodded, "Right…" He said, getting his apartment keys and walking into the building, AJ following behind him as they walked to the top floor.

Once they got into his apartment, he watched AJ look around, obviously making sure it was tidy since she stated she was a clean freak, he praised the lord that he decided to tidy it up this morning.

"Nice place." AJ smiled, surprised by how nice and homely the apartment was, taking her jacket off and placing it over the couch.

"Do you want anything?" Punk asked.

"Nah, I'm all good." AJ smiled, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

"Ok." Punk nodded, walking towards her, looking down at her.

"Bedroom or couch?" AJ smiled.

"Couch has less emotions." Punk nodded, agreeing with himself.

"But the bedroom has better lighting, and since we're just friends… I don't need to care about what you think of my body." AJ said.

"Shut up, you're perfect." Punk said.

"Cut that out!" AJ warned him, pointing her finger at him, "I said no compliments." She said.

"Alright." Punk said, putting his hands up in defence, "You have small ears and boobs." Punk said.

"Much better." AJ nodded, walking away into the bedroom as Punk followed her.

Punk watched as she kicked her trainers off, taking the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it up and over her head, throwing it on the floor.

"What are you waiting for?" AJ said, looking over at him.

"Yeah… sorry." Punk shook his head out of the daze.

"The more you make this awkward, the more it's not going to work." AJ said, walking over to him and lifting his t-shirt off him, pulling him towards her and kissing him fiercely, pulling him back with her on to the bed, kissing him deeply.

"What's with… all… the tattoos?" She said between kisses, feeling him travel to her neck, kissing all around her tanned skin.

"I like tattoos." Punk said, coming out as a mumble against her neck, feeling her unbuckle his jeans and pull them down along with his boxers with her feet, watching him step out of them and lean back down to kiss her.

"What's the lightning bolt?" AJ asked, rolling over with him, straddling his hips as she slipped down her panties, along with unclasping her bra.

"I wanted super powers when I was 15." Punk said, feeling AJ kiss him, kissing around his neck, "I also liked Harry Potter." Punk said.

"Were you also gay?" AJ questioned.

"Harry Potter doesn't make you gay." Punk rolled his eyes, rolling back over. He much preferred to be on top.

Of course he wouldn't say, but she was so perfect, but he liked that he didn't find himself too attracted to her, it was almost like his brain new they were just friends and that there wasn't any feelings there, nor was there ever going to be.

"Do you… mmm…" AJ said, feeling Punk suck down on her breasts, "Condom?" She moaned.

"Top drawer." Punk said, watching AJ reach up to the drawer and pull one out, throwing it to him, watching him rip it open with his teeth, rolling it on and leaning back down over her.

"Stick it in." AJ chuckled, watching Punk just shake his head and enter her, a little too fast for her liking.

"Woah, too fast…" AJ said, slapping his hand.

"Sorry." Punk laughed, feeling AJ roll him over, his length still buried deep inside her as she began to move up and down setting up a rhythm.

"I don't like this position." Punk said, rolling her back over where he began to thrust in and out of her. Preferring this position much more.

"Well I like this one." AJ said, rolling him back over, moving her hips up and down on him.

"I feel emasculated." Punk pouted, his hands on either side of her hips.

"A naked girl is riding you and you feel emasculated?" AJ raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, yes I do." Punk nodded.

"Just shut up." AJ said, giving him a smile and kissing him deeply, placing her hands on his tattoo'd chest, moving up and down on him, increasing her pace and knowing Punk was liking it as time went on.

"This is bad…" AJ gasped, continuing to move up and down on his length.

"What is?" Punk asked, moving her up and down with his hands firmly on either side of her hips.

"I feel far too comfortable with you." AJ said, speaking the truth. She didn't feel insecure, she didn't feel embarrassed or nervous like she would in a relationship, she was actually enjoying this and the best thing about it, was that they didn't have to cuddle after or they didn't have to go for breakfast together, or they didn't have to exchange feelings with each other.

"Well good… cause I feel far too comfortable with you, and now… now you've got me hooked, so everytime you come round to my place, or I come round to your place, we're going to just have sex, all the time…" Punk said.

"Fine by me." AJ said, a moan escaping her voice at the end, feeling herself get closer and closer, her body tingling as well as her nose.

The moans alone that AJ was making as she got closer to her release was setting Punk in the right direction, feeling her enclosed around him, moving her slick walls up and down on him, her hair tickling his legs when she rolled her head back, her hands firmly on his chest for grip. He could seriously get used to this, and that scared him.

"I'm… I'm gonna… gonna…" AJ said.

Punk watched her as she closed her eyes, her nose twitching as she sneezed, letting out a moan after it as her walls tightened around him.

Punk just chuckled at her sneezing, reaching his release right after her, rolling his head back on the pillow as she stopped moving up and down on him, pausing and getting her breath back.

Once she had managed to get her breath back in toll, she rolled off him and lay down on the other side of the bed, pulling the sheets over her, watching Punk do the same.

"I look forward to being friends." Punk gasped, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." AJ laughed. "Me too." She said.

* * *

After last night, AJ got up straight away and ate some food from Punks kitchen, then left, agreeing to see him later on after her work shift tonight, round about 2am.

Punk was still sleeping in amongst the messy bed covers when the door knocked loudly, he jumped and got up quickly, figuring maybe AJ had forgot something, when he found Seth and Dean standing at the door, immediately walking in and sitting down on his couch.

"Can I help you guys?" Punk asked, looking at them both grinning at him, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"We heard you last night, we live right underneath you." Seth chuckled, "Who was the lucky lady?" He asked.

"No one… she's just a friend." Punk shook his head, he couldn't believe they heard them, he was going redder by the minute.

"Don't give us that bullshit." Dean said.

"No, she genuinely is…" Punk said, figuring he should just tell them about the deal he and AJ had made, "We agreed to have sex with each other, without emotions, a relationship, feelings, just sex." Punk said.

"So she's like your prostitute?" Dean asked, "Nice one Brooks." He said, patting him on the back with praise.

"She isn't my… ok you two have to leave." Punk said.

"This could go horribly you know that right?" Seth said.

"How? It's just sex…" Punk said.

"What happens when you start to have feelings for her?" Seth said.

"Trust me I won't, she's just like one of the guys, plus… I'm getting to screw her brains out every night and I don't even have to embarrass myself by telling her I love her. It's a win win situation." Punk smiled.

"You're gonna fall for her, trust me." Seth said, "Have fun while it lasts…" He said, both him and Dean walking out of the apartment.

Punk just shook his head, he wasn't going to fall for AJ, she was a friend, he wouldn't let himself fall for her.

* * *

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

AJ had already been gone done a full shift at work, going back to Punks place and crashing.

"How was work?" Punk said, kissing down her neck, feeling her hands settling around her back as his naked body towered over hers.

"Quiet… Nikki let me go home early." AJ said, rolling him over and pinning his hands behind his head, smothering her lips against his, kissing him so quickly that they were both getting heated really quickly, losing their breaths.

"That was nice of her." Punk said, feeling her kiss his chest, travelling down his body, it was hard for him to remind himself that they were just friends when they were so close, but it didn't hold him back, he wanted to know her, this was probably the best way.

Punk stopped her before she went any lower than the bottom of his stomach, lifting the covers up that she was underneath, looking at her, "Is this part of the deal?" He asked her.

"What?" AJ said, pushing her hair away from her face, looking up at him.

"Oral?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

AJ just laughed like a kid, taking the covers he was holding and pulling them back down, disappearing from his eye sight.

After a long 10 minutes or more of AJ spending down at Punks lower region, the heat under the covers just beginning to get unbearable, she sped up her process and listened to Punk moan above her, finally getting a breath of air and coming up from the covers, lying on her back beside Punk.

"Pick a position?" AJ said.

"Come on, that's like asking a kid what candy he wants at a candy shop, I want them all…" Punk smirked, rolling over on top of her and grabbing a condom, rolling it on and easing himself inside her tightness.

The rest of the night they certainly experimented, leading them to break a few things, as well as sending AJ into contagious laughing, this man definitely brought the best out in her and she was sure she brought a good side out in him.

"Gonna… I'm gonna… Punk…"

"Bless you…" Punk said, before she even sneezed, laughing as she raised her hand to her face, sneezing as he sent her over the edge, as well as handing her a tissue.

"I bought they tissues especially for you…" Punk winked, pointing to the box of tissues over in the night stand.

"Well aren't you just the best…" AJ said, blowing her nose and throwing it over in the trash.

Most guys she had been with wouldn't like the fact she sneezed before she came, or some guys would even make fun of her, knocking her confidence level straight out the park, Punk was the only person that actually made her feel not bad about, he went and bought her a box of tissues for crying out loud.

"I'm so warm." AJ moaned, rolling off him and lying on her back, the room was all stuffy and had that sex smell to it, but she didn't care.

So far Punk felt like he knew AJ a good bit, instead of talking through a coffee or a dinner, they talked whilst having sex, it helped him understand better, of course they still needed to learn a lot about each other, but it was a start.

"You never told me where you work?" AJ said, turning her head to look at him.

"I don't work." Punk said.

"So, you mean to tell me that you live off of no money?" AJ said.

"I live off my dead mom and dad's money." Punk smiled.

"Nice." AJ nodded, "How long they been dead?" She asked, being her nosey self.

"About 10 years." Punk said.

"You don't seem too bothered about it." AJ said.

"I didn't really get on with them." Punk said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." AJ said, realising her nosiness had went a little too far this time.

"It's fine." Punk shook his head, "What about all your family?" Punk asked.

"All my family? You mean my mom? She lives in California, if you think I'm confident then you won't be able to handle her." AJ laughed.

"More confident than you. Jesus Christ." Punk chuckled.

"So." AJ started, rolling back on top of him, "How long do you think it will be until you need to get a job?" She asked, reaching for his length behind and easing herself down on him, placing her hands on his chest.

"I don't know…" Punk said, watching her move up and down, "Maybe another year or two, they were pretty rich." He said.

"I hate to sound like we're in a relationship or anything, but you feel so good inside me." AJ said, shutting her eyes calmly as she bounced up and down on him, their skin hitting off of each other as she got quicker.

Punk just smirked and looked up at her, she really loved to be in control, he could tell by the amount of times she ended up on top.

A few hours later they were both feeling slightly tired and both managed to fall asleep, of course nowhere near touching each other, AJ hogged the covers and was as far over as possible on her side, while Punk was at his side with nothing but his boxers to keep him warm.

After he heard AJ start to wonder about the room, looking for some clothes she spoke up, "Punk…" She said quietly, not wanting to disturb him from sleeping.

"Yeah, what's up?" He said.

"Can I take a shower?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah of course." Punk smiled, turning back around on his pillow and shutting his eyes.

"You know I was watching this documentary…" AJ said, trailing over to the bathroom door, "About how to have the hottest sex…" She smiled, watching his eyes pop open.

"And number 1… was in the shower." AJ smiled, looking at him automatically become more awake then ever.

"We are never breaking this friendship." Punk said, getting up and picking her up, quickly turning the shower off and stripping her down to her birthday suit, lifting her back up and pressing her against the tiled wall.

"Say my name…" AJ moaned.

"April Jeanette Mendez…" Punk said.

"Not my full name." AJ grunted.

"I'm sorry." Punk said, doing that irresistible laugh that she already adored.

* * *

Later on that night since AJ was off work, Punk invited her to stay to watch the blackhawks game, as well as ordering in pizza which she gladly accepted, what she didn't like was to other men had joined them.

"Why are we sitting in here watching this anyway?" Dean asked, drinking his beer, watching AJ and Punk act like little boys in the corner, throwing food up and catching it in their mouths.

"Because it's the cup…" AJ turned round to him.

Dean just sat back and watched Punk and AJ as they done some sort of secret handshake everytime the Blackhawks scored.

_Later that night…_

Once Dean and Seth left, AJ figured she'd have to go home and see Nacho and feed him, otherwise she would have stayed and kept herself busy with Punk.

"You know, if it was for your friends we could have watched it in our underwear." AJ said, walking towards the door.

"There's always next Wednesday." Punk smiled.

"You free tomorrow night? You could come by the bar and we could go to my place if you like, you could wait on me, if your patient enough." AJ smiled.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled.

"Alrighty… Goodnight." AJ said, walking away down the hall and downstairs to get out of the apartment block.

* * *

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

After AJ went to work later that night, it wasn't long until Punk made his way through the doors, walking over and sitting down on the stool at the end of the bar, watching AJ walk over to him.

"What can I get you?" AJ smiled.

"The usual m'am…" Punk said, "How long you gonna be here?" Punk asked.

"Not long. Pretty quiet night again." AJ said, "If you get bored, you can go on to my house and feed my dog." AJ smiled, handing the keys to him.

"I don't know where you live." Punk said.

"Well, you walk straight down the road for about 5 minutes, take a left and it's the second house on the right." AJ smiled, "Make yourself comfy, I should be home early again." AJ smiled, watching him take the keys and put them in his jeans pocket.

"So…" Nikki said, coming into the scene, walking towards AJ and folding her arms, "This is the lucky guy you're whoring up." Nikki said with a chuckle.

"We're just friends." AJ smiled to her, looking over at Punk raise his eyebrows, chuckling as he took a drink of his pepsi.

"Like I believe that, Mrs I don't have any commitment what so ever." Nikki said, flicking AJ's nose.

"Alright, be gone, we have customers…" AJ said, shooing Nikki away with her hand.

"I'm gonna go and try not get lost, if I'm asleep on your couch when you come in, wake me up." Punk smiled.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." She smiled sweetly, watching him walk out of the bar.

Her eyes kept in a daze as she watched him disappear out the door, jumping when she heard Nikki in her ear.

"So is he good?" Nikki smiled.

"What do you mean?" AJ laughed.

"In bed?" Nikki asked.

AJ just smiled at her feet, "He gets the job done yeah…" AJ nodded.

"I just have one question, why out of everyone in the bar on Christmas Eve? Did you pick him?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know, he just caught my eye, I really just want a friend that can listen to my problems, but I don't need to tell him I love him or want to marry him, a friend that I can sleep with and not feel awkward the next morning, a friend that I can just have a good time with and have no emotional feelings towards…" AJ said.

"Yeah, but I can guarantee you, both of you won't be just friends at the end of this, but I respect what you're doing, sex and no worries, seems like my kind of thing." Nikki said, "Have fun while it lasts and maybe try get to home a little bit better before you guys get heated." Nikki smiled.

"Oh we've already got heated." AJ smiled, "I know him a bit better now, don't get me wrong I have a lot to learn, he has a lot to learn about me, but he's a great guy, do you know he bought me a box of tissues to sit in his bedroom?" AJ said.

"Shut the front door, he tolerates your sneezing thing? Keep him…" Nikki laughed.

"Trust me, I will be, you're going to be jealous of this friendship." AJ said, drying glasses with a towel, putting them back up on the shelves.

"Not when you two both become so attached that you'll want to "make love" and not just sleep together." Nikki winked.

"Not going to happen." AJ said, "You know that won't happen." AJ said.

"Maybe for you, but maybe he might, I don't know, but have fun while it lasts." Nikki smiled, walking over to the other side of the bar.

AJ just stood still, holding a glass as she sighed, no way would she fall for Punk, they were friends, what part did people not understand about that, maybe the part that friends don't sleep together. She knew she wouldn't let herself fall for him, plus, she didn't see him as anything more than a friend, so she had nothing to worry about.

* * *

After Punk found the right house thankfully and managed to get Nacho his dinner, after spilling it over the floor the first try, the little blonde dog looking at him with its pricked up ears, he finally laid down on the couch and stuck on the TV, flicking through the channels as he looked around the house, it was small, but he expected that, she lived alone, there wasn't any need for her to have a big house.

He noticed she didn't have any pictures up or around the house, she was a simple girl, he didn't expect that either.

It wasn't that long after that AJ stumbled through the door, taking her jacket off and hanging it up in the cupboard, throwing her converse in along with it.

"Ok Nacho, in you go to your bed." AJ smiled, watching the little dog tap his way down into the corner, stepping into his small bed and circling it until he found himself comfy enough to lie down.

"Well isn't he clever." Punk said.

"He was raised by me, of course he's clever." AJ smiled.

Punk just stood up off the couch and began kissing her, moving towards the bedroom door as she stumbled backwards, searching for the bedroom handle, walking in and closing it over, their lips still attached as they fell down on the bed together.

"What'd you do today?" She asked, stripping her t-shirt off, aswell as helping him with his.

"I went out with Dean and Seth…" Punk said, rolling her over and kissing down her neck, unclasping her bra from behind, "The I went to the grocery store." He said, kissing around her neck.

"Mmm, what'd you buy?" She asked, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her toned legs, Punk helping her rip them off, feeling his hand run over her sensitive flesh as she moaned, feeling him place his hand inside her panties.

"I can't remember, oh I got a Batman boxset, it was reduced." Punk winked charmingly.

"Win." AJ smiled, rolling him back over. It was safe to say they done a lot of rolling.

She unbuttoned his cargo shorts, pulling them down along with his boxers, stroking him up and down before she began to line herself up with him.

"Woah… woah…" Punks said, grabbing her hand away from his length.

"What?" AJ looked at him.

"Condom." Punk raised his eyebrows at her.

"Shit, yeah…" AJ said, leaning over him and searching through her drawer, throwing things around and realising she had none left.

"Anytime of day would be good." Punk said, calmly underneath her as her naked body leaned over him.

"I don't have any…" AJ sighed, "Just pull out…" AJ said.

"No way…" Punk shook his head, "Do you not have cling film or something?" Punk asked.

"You didn't just ask that…" AJ said, flairing her nostrils at him.

"I'll give you a challenge, if you sneeze when I make you come, you need to go to the supermarket and get a condom, if you don't sneez, I need to go…" Punk raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh it's so on…" She said as she watched him go back into bed, leaning over her as he kissed her lips, travelling down her body and stopping at her lower region, spreading her folds and swiping his tongue against her flesh.

"Don't sneeze AJ, don't sneeze…" AJ said calmly, moaning at the same time.

"I'm gonna make you sneeze so loud…" Punk chuckled to himself, inserting a finger inside her, and flicking his tongue against her clit.

"Oh god…" AJ moaned, grabbing the pillow above her.

It wasn't long until she began to feel a tingle in her stomach and nose, knowing she was gonna release soon. Punk looked up at her through trying his best to make her loose her mind, watching her as she twitched her nose, chuckling against her, sending vibrations through her skin.

AJ just concentrated so hard on not sneezing and eventually felt the urge to sneeze pass her, letting her enjoy the orgasm she freely had.

"Oh my god…" AJ moaned loudly as she came, her hands buried deep inside his messy hair as she came without sneezing, winning Punks little challenge.

Punk just looked up at her, a triumphant smile across her face.

"Looks like you're going to the supermarket then." AJ smiled arrogantly, stretching her body and pulling the covers over her as Punk just chuckled, rolling over and getting his clothes back on.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Punk said, walking out the bedroom door and out the house to quickly get what he needed.

AJ waited until he was out of the house before sitting up and raising her hands to her mouth, sneezing loudly and grabbing tissue, blowing her nose and putting it in the trash, lying back down in bed with a smile.

* * *

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Can you believe her?" AJ said, lying on her stomach the next morning, looking at her phone, Punk lying beside her.

"What?" Punk said, turning his head and looking at her.

"She told me if I worked Christmas Eve, I could have New Years Eve off and now she's saying I have to work it." AJ said, burying her face into the pillow.

"I'll come keep you company, don't worry." Punk smiled.

"Don't you go out with your friends?" AJ asked him.

"Sometimes, but I don't mind, plus I booked in for that New Years Eve kiss didn't I?" Punk smiled as AJ just laughed, taking the pillow and hitting it off him.

"You working tonight?" Punk asked her, moving the pillow away.

"No…" AJ shook her head.

"Ok, well we're going out for dinner." Punk said.

"I said no dates." AJ shook her head.

"Not a date, just two friends going to dinner, that way I can get to know you better, you can get to know me better." Punk said, getting off the bed and putting his clothes on, figuring he'd shower when he went home.

"You can tell me about yourself whilst we're having sex." AJ said.

"No, I'll be round later on tonight. Don't worry, it isn't a date AJ." Punk laughed.

"Well if it's not a date, then we both have to pay." AJ said.

"Aw, you thought I would pay for you?" Punk said, touching his heart, "You're cute." He smiled as AJ just threw another pillow at him as he put his t-shirt on, "I'll see your ass later." Punk said, walking out of the bedroom and out of the house.

AJ just smiled as she lay back down, she was so pleased on how this was going and finally thought Punk deserved to know the real her.

* * *

After Punk and AJ met back and went to a pizza place downtown, taking their seats and ordering their food, finally getting a chance to speak to each other.

"So which is it? My place or your place?" Punk asked.

"Mine. I have a dog remember, he isn't going to feed himself." AJ said.

"Pretty poor choice in a dog if you ask me, it's like a stuffed teddy." Punk said.

"You told me you liked him…" AJ said, putting on a shocked face.

"I do, he's just a little too small." Punk said.

"I could say a lot of things about you that's a little too small." AJ smiled to him.

"You've insulted my manhood." Punk said.

"Anyway, I thought we came here to get to know each other, not talk about my dog." AJ said.

"We did…" Punk nodded.

Through out the night AJ and Punk began talking, telling each other about secrets, habits, fears, everything apart from one thing AJ was ignoring to tell him.

Punk really felt like he knew her now, inside and out, he knew about her personal life, he knew her secrets, her fears, her habits, he knew everything and felt accomplished with how much she had told him, from her breaking her leg from high school, to why she became a bar attender, from the fact she never wears anything but black underwear, apart from if she wears a white t-shirt, to her having a fear of swimming. He was happy with how much he knew about her.

AJ was definitely happy about how much she knew about Punk so far, not that he wasn't an open book already, she really got him now and understood him in a better light, his background story with his family, how he met his friends, the fact that he doesn't like cats and hospitals, or the fact that he loved woman and kids.

"We done here…" Punk said, looking at the bill.

"Yeah." AJ nodded sweetly, the words just dying to come out but holding her tongue against herself as she passed him her half of the bill.

"Alright, let's go." Punk said, standing up and putting his jacket on, walking out of the restaurant with AJ close behind him, both of them steadily walking beside each other down the street.

"Now, you have enough condoms right?" Punk whispered to her.

"Punk, you bought 10 packs last night. I think we're good. Anyway did the cashier not laugh at you?" AJ asked.

"No, he digged it, he knew I was getting more ass in the one night than he gets in a year." Punk said.

"More ass? How rude." AJ tutted, walking up the stairs to her house and walking on in, getting smothered by little Nacho dancing around their feet.

"I want to do something different tonight." Punk said.

"Like what?" She asked, going over and putting Nacho's dinner out, sitting it down on the ground for him.

"I don't know, something different." He said, walking into the bedroom, AJ coming in behind him as she shut the door.

"What like a different position or something?" She asked, stripping her t-shirt off and kicking her converse away.

Punk just stripped his t-shirt off, kicking his jeans off and meeting her at the end of the bed, leaning her down and kissing her.

"How about we…" Punk said, leaning over and whispering in AJ's ear.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" AJ screamed with a jump.

"What?" Punk laughed.

"No way, that thing stays in the one place." AJ warned him.

"Fine." Punk said, "I'm getting bored of all the same positions and shit." Punk said, unclasping her bra from behind and sucking down on her peachy coloured buds.

"It isn't a fucking prono Punk, it's sex." AJ said.

"Oh, we could record it." Punk said, feeling AJ slap the back of his head.

"What and then watch it together with some popcorn tomorrow?" AJ said as he glared up at her.

_Later that night…_

"Oh my butt…" AJ said as Punk continued to thrust inside her.

"Ha, I knew you'd give in…" Punk said with a cocky smile.

"No… my butt, it's going into the cramp." AJ frowned, rolling him over and keeping the rhythm they had with her on top.

"So no butt?" Punk frowned.

"No, it isn't going to happen." AJ pointed down to him.

_Later that night…_

"You probably shouldn't lie on my chest…" Punk pained to say after AJ had collapsed on top of him in a sweaty heap.

"Right." AJ nodded, rolling off him, knowing that wasn't very "friendly" to do.

A part of her wanted to stay lying on his chest, it felt nice to be embraced by him and something about lying on his sweaty chest just turned her on, but she knew that was what couples done, so she gladly rolled off and tried to catch her breath.

"Goodnight." Punk said, turning around.

"Goodnight." AJ said back, turning around on her side, her back facing him as she thought hard, she really should have told him.

* * *

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

AJ woke up first the next morning and noticed Punk hadn't left during the night, turning around and seeing him snoring beside her. She just looked at him through her hazy, sleepy eyes, watching his chest move up and down. It was beginning to scare her how much she was attracted to him, even when he was being a dork.

She took her hand and placed it on his chest, running it softly down the centre, he looked so peaceful.

"Can I help you?" Punk asked, opening one eye and watching her jump, quickly taking her hand away and sitting up.

"S-Sorry… I was eh… do you want breakfast?" AJ asked, looking at the clock, noticing it was 1pm, "Lunch, do you want lunch?" She asked him.

"If you want… you ok?" He asked curiously.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine." AJ nodded.

"Alrighty…" Punk said, watching her put her dressing gown on and walk out of the bedroom.

* * *

Through out the next few weeks, AJ and Punk began to get closer and closer until they were inseparable, they went everywhere together, she would even drag him with her to go shopping, they watched hockey and baseball games in their underwear, they continued to bang each other into southern daylight, Punk had even started to take her out with his friends and their girlfriends, which at first AJ didn't like the idea of, since it would look like she was his girlfriend, but she began to get along with all of them.

There wasn't any hint of regret that what they were doing had gone too far, she knew she wouldn't let herself down by falling for him, she made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to break.

"How's things going with you two?" Dean asked Punk, all three of them sitting in a diner, Punk suggested they meat up since AJ was out of town to see her mom for two days.

"Great." Punk nodded.

"And there are still no feelings?" Seth said.

"No." Punk shook his head.

"I'm going to ask again, there are still no feelings?" Seth asked.

"Ok, maybe just a tiny bit, but I can ignore it, I'm not ruining this, I've had the best three months I've ever had in my life, plus it's not even a feeling, it's just, it's just in my head, you know… pictures of me and her, in the future, I don't know…" Punk shook his head.

"Do you think she feels the same way?" Dean asked.

"Are you kidding? Her hearts made of steel, she doesn't even cry at the notebook." Punk shook his head.

"And you do?" Seth raised his eyebrows at him.

"Hey that movie is sad and you both know it." Punk pointed to them.

"Maybe you should just ask her how she feels, you never know." Dean said.

"She would never admit it even if she did have feelings, plus… I'm happy just being friends, I mean we watch the hawks game in our underwear, don't tell me you two aren't jealous." Punk said.

"We're happy you're happy man, but… don't you ever want to get a real girlfriend and I don't know, maybe get married one day." Seth said.

"Well yeah, but not right now… look, I appreciate what your both trying to do, but I'm happy, she's happy, I'm getting laid every night, we're good friends, I'm not complaining." Punk said.

_A few days later…_

Once AJ was back home from visiting her mom, Punk was automatically right round at her house and making up for the three days they had missed not having sex.

"Do you think we'll ever get fed up of this?" Punk asked her as he slowly thrusted in and out of her, keeping a steady rhythm.

AJ just shook her head and didn't say anything.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"N-No… can you stop…" AJ said, feeling Punk immediately pull away, letting her escape from underneath him and put her dressing gown back on.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Punk asked worriedly.

"No, of course you didn't…" AJ said, running her hand through her hair, "I… I trust you." AJ nodded, agreeing with herself and looking at Punk.

"I trust you too, but… I mean, we were sorta in the middle of…"

"I know, trust me, I'll let you continue, but just, just let me speak first… I should have told you this a few weeks ago." AJ said, sitting down on the bed, pulling the covers up over her and leaning against the headboard, Punk sitting up and doing the same.

"This isn't working for you anymore is it?" Punk asked.

"No… no of course it is, it's nothing to do with that, when we went for that dinner, and we told a lot of secrets to each other, I left out one of mines, a big one that no one knows about, not even Nikki." AJ said.

"What… what is it?" Punk asked, looking round at her.

"I've been married…" AJ said, looking round to him, she cursed herself for leaving it so late to tell him.

"You've been married?" Punk said, putting his hands in his head.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I know, shocker right…" AJ chuckled.

"So what? You told me you wear black underwear all the time but decided to leave out that you've been married?" Punk said, looking at her with a pissed face.

"I'm sorry." AJ said.

"So why'd you get divorced?" Punk asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business." AJ said.

Punk just got out of the bed and put his clothes back on, just when he thought he knew her inside and out.

"Where are you going? You don't have to leave." AJ said.

"You are _so _messed up." Punk shook his head, grabbing his jacket and walking out of the bedroom in a storm.

AJ just hugged her knees tightly, a tear rolling down her cheek and onto the sheets, the first time she'd let herself cry in for what felt like forever.

_Later that night…_

Punk sat on his couch in his apartment, figuring out why he'd spent these past three months with a clearly screwed up girl. He thought he really knew her, inside and out. And then once she decided to tell him she's been married, she doesn't even have the decency to tell him how she got divorced.

After a few hours of him flicking through channels on his TV, about to loose his mind with the fact that nothing was on TV to watch, he heard the buzzer go from someone needing in downstairs.

He walked over and answered it.

"Hello…" He said.

"Can I come up?" AJ asked him, standing down at the buildings door, hoping he'd let her in.

Punk didn't say anything but still opened the door for her and opened his own apartment door, waiting on her coming upstairs.

"Hi." She said, walking in, watching him close the door behind her.

"Hi." Punk said back, going over and sitting on the couch.

"I came over, so we can talk." AJ said.

"About what?" Punk asked, trying to look like he cared more about the TV than her, which totally wasn't true.

"You wanted to know how and why I got divorced?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Well, if you're willing to listen, I'll tell you if you like." AJ said, watching him look over to her, giving her a weak smile.

AJ took her coat off and sat down beside him on the couch, crossing her legs and telling him about her high school sweetheart that she ended up marrying.

"So um… whenever we were in company, he'd treat me like gold, practically kiss my ass everywhere we went, but when we were alone and no one is watching… he um, he used to…" AJ said, looking down at the ground, "He used to hit me…" She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Punk, a tear rolling down her eye.

Punk just gulped loudly, looking at her through his weak eyes.

"And he… he forced me to marry him, I tried so many times to just run away, forget about everything, but he always found me, always. When I finally got a restraining order against him and got divorced, I moved here and I told myself, no more men." AJ laughed, "But then I found you, and even though we're just friends, you listened, you cared about me and you proved to me that all men aren't like him." AJ said.

"AJ, if I knew all this I would never have said you were messed up, I didn't know." Punk shook his head, wanting to punch himself for being such a dick to her.

"It's fine. I am messed up. I just hope we can still be friends." AJ said.

"Of course we can." Punk chuckled.

"So now you know everything about me, my whole life is in your hands…" AJ smiled as they both stood up, "And so is my body…" AJ smirked, jumping up on top of him.

She hoped they could continue their friendship like they had been doing, she still didn't want a relationship, she didn't think she'd ever be able to have a relationship again, but as long as she was with Punk, she didn't care, because their friendship was better than any relationship possible.

Punk knew that must have took courage for her to tell him and finally understood her and why she was so against relationships and love, because the first time she ever fell in love was crushed and stomped on, so she was scarred for life, he got that now and he knew she just needed a friend, and he was going to be that friend wither she liked it or not.

He walked into the bedroom with her, both of them quickly getting undressed and collapsing on the bed.

AJ watched as he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"No! We are never going to do that, you go anywhere near my butt I'll chop your dick off…" AJ warned him.

"Rude." Punk shook his head, "Hey have you watched my Star Wars Boxset? I need it back soon…" Punk said, kissing around her neck.

"Yeah, you were right… oh touch me…" AJ said, moving his hand down to her intimate area, feeling him stroke her. "But technically, vadar in German means father, so it was pretty much a give away…" AJ said.

"How can you say it's a give away, it was one of the greatest cinematic reveals in history, you're just a party pooper." Punk said, continuing to keep his hand down south whilst kissing around her neck.

"You know you're such a dork right?" AJ laughed.

"A dork that you want to sleep with every night." Punk looked at her with a cocky face.

"Just… get down there…" AJ said, pushing him under the covers as she laughed at him humming something as he travelled down her body.

* * *

**So they're still just friends. Hmm.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the positive REVIEWS, I'm glad you are all enjoying this story. I felt like making a fun one for a change. Sorry if it sucks because like I said, my style of writing is never usually happy and fun like this story. Lol.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"You need to come shopping with me, Nikki's 30th birthday party is next weekend and I had need something to wear." AJ said, flicking his nose and facing him bed.

"Why do I need to come?" Punk grunted, he hated shopping, especially with woman.

"Because I need your opinion." AJ said, "And if you're good at picking something for me, you'll get extra attention when I come home from work tonight." AJ smiled to him.

"You're an evil woman." Punk said.

"Always have been." AJ smiled sweetly at him.

After AJ and Punk went for something to eat, which consisted of them grabbing coffee's to go while Punk drove them to the mall, on their way to find something for AJ to wear for Nikki's party, they finally arrived and got out, AJ immediately leading the way and trailing Punk in and out of shops.

"I like this…" AJ said, pressing a short, frailly dress against her frame.

"No, that looks like something my gran would wear." Punk said, taking the dress by the hanger and hanging it back up on the rack, "You need something that shows all of you." Punk said.

"Alright, you pick one thing in here and I'll go try it on for you." AJ said, walking around with Punk until he found something he thought AJ would definitely suit.

"That?" AJ pointed to the dress he was holding, it looked pretty tight and was a pale red colour, it was simple which she liked, but yet so different from her style.

"Now, go try it on." Punk said, pushing her into the dressing rooms with the dress as he took a seat outside the room she was in, watching his clock as she seemed to take forever.

"I'm not sure." AJ said, sticking her head out five minutes later.

"Let's see it." Punk said, standing up and watching as she slowly removed the curtain, tucking her hair behind her ear and brushing herself down, making sure the dress was sitting right.

"Well clearly I have great taste." Punk said, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, the way the dress sat accordingly to her taste, complimenting every curve in her body, she was stunning.

"You like it?" AJ asked, turning around and checking herself in the mirror.

"You look great, honestly." Punk nodded, not wanting to use any emotional words like beautiful or perfect, which she was.

"Do you think I should get it?" She asked, looking at him.

"If you don't then I will." Punk said, "Go get changed, I need out of this place." Punk said, getting fed up of seeing woman after woman walk past him.

"Alright… your definitely sure?" She asked, just to be sure with him.

"Yes AJ, you look incredible, now go and get your clothes back on." Punk said, sitting back down on the seat and patiently waiting for her.

* * *

After they got out of the mall with AJ happy with her purchase that Punk sweetly paid for her, they went back to AJ's place before she had to head out to work, Punk offered to just stay in her house with Nacho until she came home.

"Do you want anything to eat?" AJ asked, coming back into the living room from the kitchen with some snacks and soda.

"Nah I'm good." Punk smiled.

"Thank you for today, you really made me feel special." AJ smiled, resting her hand on his arm.

"Well, you deserve to feel special." Punk said.

"But I don't want you to give me sympathy from what happened before with my ex, I'm over it." AJ said.

"I wasn't. You genuinely looked amazing, I was just telling the truth." Punk said.

"Hmm… you know, we have about an hour until I need to get ready for work…" AJ said.

"Thought you'd never ask." Punk said, picking her up off the couch, attacking her lips fiercely as he banged into things while going into her bedroom, undressing her along the way and finally getting her on the bed, kissing her repeatedly as she moaned in his ear while he travelled down her neck.

"One of these days, we're gonna get really fed up of sex." AJ said, rolling him over and kissing him on the mouth.

"You're minty…" She smiled.

"I was chewing gum earlier." Punk said.

"Seems right." AJ nodded, going back to kissing him, trailing down his jawline and down to his chest, finally reaching over for a condom, putting it in her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Punk said, looking at her strangely as he watched her go down and roll the condom on to him by her mouth, sucking back up and releasing him with a pop.

"I've always wanted to do that…" She giggled.

"You're crazy." Punk shook his head and watched her ease herself down on to him, beginning to roll her hips up and down, side to side, whilst her hands kept a tight grip on his colourful chest.

* * *

After AJ had sneezed and both of them met their release, AJ found herself in a position that she didn't want to be in, yet couldn't bring herself round to leave.

"Are we snuggling?" Punk whispered in her ear as AJ laid cuddled into Punk.

"I don't know, are we?" AJ whispered back.

"I don't know." Punk replied back, both of them going awkwardly silent, but not moving, feeling so peaceful and relaxed.

After AJ had to disturb the peacefulness by taking a shower and going to work, she noticed Punk was still asleep when she was leaving, so she never disturbed him.

Once she finally got to work and opened up with Nikki, they began talking.

"So I got a dress for you party next week." AJ smiled.

"Oh, is it nice? Listen, is Punk coming with you? I need to know how many people are going to be coming." Nikki said.

"Yeah, I was going to ask him to, if that's ok with you." AJ said.

"Yeah, it's fine. Was just needing to know." Nikki smiled.

"Something bad happened Nikki." AJ said, looking at her with a worried face.

"You forgot a condom?" AJ said, raising her hand to her mouth.

"No… we snuggled." AJ said.

"You snuggled? You two are not just friends, I don't care what you say." Nikki said.

"It felt so right, I don't know… of course I'm not going to tell him that, but… I felt safe as corny as that sounds." AJ said.

"AJ, you do know you are allowed to fall in love with someone, he seems to treat you right and…"

"I am not in love with him." AJ said firmly.

"Alright, I'm just saying, don't be so hard on yourself, damn." Nikki said, walking away from AJ.

AJ just leaned against the wall, she wasn't in love with Punk, not yet anyway. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen. She'd just have to ignore her feelings for him and certainly, most definitely not let him know.

* * *

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So are you gonna come with me to Nikki's party on Saturday?" AJ asked, coming in from work later that night and seeing him lying on the couch, barely awake and nodding off to sleep.

"Yeah, sure…" Punk agreed.

"Awe, are you too tired?" AJ frowned, shaking his head around with her hands.

"Well I'm not now." Punk said, removing her hands from his head, "Don't give me brain damage, jeez." Punk said, rubbing his head while he stood up, "Let's go…" Punk said, pressing his lips against her, a feeling they were both so used to by now.

"Not tonight my friend, I'm bleeding like a shot chest wound." AJ said.

"So what do we do all night then?" Punk sighed, sitting down on the couch in a huff.

"Awe, it's only a few more days, you'll survive. For now you can go the supermarket and get me chocolate." AJ said.

"Am I just your slave?" Punk said.

"Yes." AJ nodded, "Now quickly before I start snapping at you." AJ said, shooing him out of the door to get her comforting food and hopefully some extra surprises, he was quite a thoughtful man.

Punk shortly arrived back to AJ's house, walking in with bags in his hand, seeing her fast asleep on the couch, he just smiled and walked into the kitchen, switching the kettle on and taking out everything from the bags.

He made her tea, aswell as using the other hot water to fill up a hot water bottle, walking into the living room and sitting the mug down beside her on the small table beside the couch, placing the water bottle gently on her stomach.

He then emerged back into the bedroom and grabbed a pillow and blanket from her bed, placing the pillow gently underneath her head, sitting the blanket over her frame.

He finally went and put the chocolate on the table beside her, not putting it to close to the tea in case it melted.

He smiled down at her and pressed a kiss against her head, moving her feet over a little and sitting down on the couch, flicking through the tv channels until he felt AJ start to stir around, opening her eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah…" AJ said, looking around, the blanket, the pillow, the hot water bottle across her stomach, the tea… did he do this?

"I better shoot off, was just waiting around until you woke up to tell you…" Punk said, standing up off the couch.

"You don't have to go." AJ shook her head.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and watch you sleep all night am I?" Punk said, putting his jacket on, "I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you lock your door." Punk said, walking out of the living room and out of the front door.

_Saturday night…_

After AJ and Punk attending Nikki's party, saying hello to a few people here and there and finally leaving since AJ had to go check on their own bar which was closed for the night, her and Punk left early and began walking down the street.

"You looked really pretty tonight." Punk smiled, still trying to sound as "friendly" as he could.

"Thanks." AJ smiled, taking the keys from her pocket and unlocking the bar doors, switching on the light and walking into the empty bar.

"Why are we even in here?" Punk asked, closing the door behind them and locking it so no one could come in.

"I need to change barrels." AJ said.

"In a pretty dress like that, I'll do it." Punk said, following her behind the bar, watching her point to the barrels that need connected with new pumps.

"See… piece of cake…" Punk smiled, screwing the pump onto the new barrel, not securing it properly and cringing when he saw it fly off, the alcohol spurting out and soaking AJ.

AJ just screamed sharply as she looked at herself, dripping with alcohol, her hair ringing with wetness.

Punk just hid behind the barrel, the only thing in view was his eyes staring worriedly at AJ, knowing she was probably going to kill him.

AJ just went to yell at him but stopped herself, slightly chuckling at the situation and kicking her shoes off, ringing her hair out.

Punk shook off his fear of getting demolished by AJ, standing up straight and laughing with her.

AJ just continued to laugh, secretly taking the pump that poured out the Pepsi, knowing it would be disrespectful to use alcohol, turning around and scooshing the Pepsi out at him, wanting him as equally drenched as she was now.

"Alright alright…" Punk laughed, putting his hands out, "We're even…" Punk laughed as AJ dropped the pump.

"I smell of beer." AJ frowned.

"I smell of Pepsi." Punk laughed, running his hands through his hair.

AJ just laughed, an awkward silence overcoming the atmosphere as they both just looked at each other. He looked even sexier with pepsi running down his body, if that was possible.

Punk just looked at her dress that had now gone dark red from the wetness seeping through, he'd love to just rip the dress of her right now.

"Is anyone eh… is anyone coming in here tonight?" Punk asked her.

"No." AJ shook her head, looking at him, both of them thinking the exact same thing.

Punk walked over to her and pulled her into him quickly by the waist, fiercely picking her up from the ground and sitting her on top of the counter.

Punk waited for a minute, both of them just looking into each others eyes before Punk kissed her quickly, feeling her wrap her arms around him, tightly gripping his back that was covered by his wet t-shirt, sticking to his body uncomfortably, AJ grabbed the hem and pulled it up and over his head, throwing it away, not caring where it could land, totally turned on by his wet chest, running her hands down it as he kissed her neck fiercely.

AJ didn't know what it was, but this felt different, none of them were talking like they normally did, Punk looked so lost in her and she couldn't find any urge to ruin the tension in the room, not that the tension was bad, it was a good tension.

Punk lifted her dress up just enough for him to pull her panties down and unbuckle his jeans, picking her up and lifting her, turning around and pushing her up against the wall, knocking some alcohol bottles off the shelves, not paying attention to them smashing on the floor.

Punk didn't know what was happening, but their usual sex atmosphere wasn't there, he just wanted to compliment every part of her body, without speaking.

AJ felt Punk enter her in one sharp thrust, feeling completely different than what it usually felt like with him, she raked her nails down his bare back, pushing his head to her neck, feeling him kiss around her flesh as his thrusts quickened inside her.

AJ so wished they were both completely naked, wanting to feel his skin against hers, but knowing he wasn't going to stop now.

Punk tilted her chin up to get her eyes to look into his, both of them staring at each other deeply as he continued to thrust inside her, what the hell was happening?

AJ began moaning loudly in Punks ear, feeling his pace quicken and his hand tangle down between them to stroke her clit, making her body tingle all over as well as hearing him moan himself, giving a few more thrusts before AJ turned her head and sneezed, reaching her release just after, Punk right behind her, as they both moaned in each others ears.

AJ's body continued to shake like never before, feeling Punk tightly hold on to her through out it as she gripped on to his back, both of them breathing loudly and gasping for fresh air.

Punk leaned his head on her shoulder, his chest moving up and down fast as his hands kept around her hips, keeping her steady against the wall.

AJ lifted his head from her shoulder, getting him to look at her, watching him gulp nervously at her, that was the most intense few minutes of her life that at the same time, she enjoyed every bit of.

She kissed him slowly, not being able to help the slight tremble she made whilst kissing him so slow and passionately, as if thanking him for what they had just done.

Punk just pulled back looked back into her eyes, he couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He'd kept the quiet for as long as he could. If he couldn't have her like this, he couldn't have her at all.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the lovely REVIEWS guys, they make my day, thank you so much and keep it up. You guys are the reason I'm continuing with this story. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Punk and AJ continued to stare into each other's eyes, AJ still up against the wall with Punks support, her legs firmly around his waist, feeling him zip up his jeans and do the belt, pulling her dress down for her and letting her down.

AJ just stepped over to the side, hugging her arms as she looked at Punk, she knew she wasn't the only that felt something during that, she could tell by his features in his face that he knew something wasn't quite the same.

"That was…" Punk started.

"Different." AJ finished for him.

Punk just looked at her, taking in a deep breath, he'd well and truly fell for her.

"I can't go on pretending I don't care, because I do. I care about you, and if I can't have you the way I want to have you, then I can't have you at all." Punk said.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"I mean I don't want to be just friends anymore AJ and I know you don't either. You don't have to be scared about anything, I wouldn't hurt you, I'd kill myself before I hurt you." Punk said.

"So what are you saying?" AJ said, looking at him, running her hand up her other one, stroking it nervously.

"I'm saying, that if we don't make anything out of whatever is going on between us, then I don't want to be friends anymore, because I don't think I can handle anymore of being with you and ignoring the weird feelings I feel when you laugh or smile, or getting far too attracted to your body, or wanting to really make love to you and not just sleep with you." Punk said.

"Why can't we just stay friends?" AJ shrugged her shoulders with a sigh.

"Because I can't wake up to you in the morning and realise that there isn't anything between us." Punk said, "Give me a chance, let me prove to you that I'm not like that guy you got married to, let me show you what love really is." Punk said.

"I don't want you to show me." AJ whispered, a tear rolling down her eye as she held herself back from crying.

Punk just nodded, looking down at the ground, leaning down and picking his still wet t-shirt up, putting it on his body, feeling really uncomfortable with it sticking to his skin.

"Punk please, just… let's just be friends." AJ begged, emotion paining her voice.

"We… we can never be friends now." Punk shook his head, "Not even if I wanted to." He said, grabbing his jacket and walking round the bar and towards the door.

"So what? You're just going to forget about me?" AJ said.

"Of course I'm not going to forget about you. You don't forget about people you fall in love with." Punk said, stumbling backwards, looking at AJ's eyes pop open.

AJ just made her way from the behind the bar, walking over to him and pushing him with her two hands, watching him hardly even move.

"You don't love me, don't be stupid." AJ said, pushing him again.

"What are you doing?" Punk laughed at her, "You can't push me, you're tiny." Punk said, feeling her continue to push him.

"Why did you fall in love with me." AJ said, pushing his chest, watching him move backwards from her.

"You fight like a girl." Punk said.

"I am a girl." AJ said, continuing to push him until he met the door and she paused.

"Yeah… I can't do this anymore." Punk shook his head as he stood at the door, opening it up as AJ just folded her arms, looking down at the ground.

"See you around." Punk said, walking out of the door and shutting it over behind him

AJ just sighed, walking over to behind the bar, sweeping up the smashed glass bottles, tear drops falling on the floor as she sat on the floor, putting her hands in her head and crying loudly.

She suddenly heard the door open, she didn't even get up to see who it was, she knew it wouldn't be him.

"AJ…" Nikki gasped, walking around behind the bar, "Did someone break in? Where's Punk?" Nikki asked.

All AJ could do was cry even louder.

"AJ, what happened?" Nikki asked.

"He loves me, Nikki…" AJ said, looking up at her, watching her kneel down and hug her tightly.

"Do you love him?" Nikki asked her, drying her tears for her, trying to calm her down.

All AJ could do was nod.

Nikki just hugged AJ tightly, both of them sitting on the floor behind the counter, AJ an emotional wreck in Nikki's arms as Nikki tried her best to soothe AJ.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning AJ found herself waking up on her couch, slightly remembering Nikki walking her home and putting her to sleep on the couch, locking the door behind her, she also remembered she was a crying mess.

She stood up, still in the dress she was wearing, still feeling Punks clone lingering around her body, she needed a shower. She slowly paraded into her bedroom, grabbing some old clothes from her drawers, noticing a few of Punks clothes lying in along with hers, they both agreed that he should keep clothes at her place, just like she kept some clothes at his, knowing they usually stayed the night with each other.

She took one of his t-shirts out, replacing with one of hers and walking into the bathroom, turning the shower on and quickly stepping under the hot spraying water, running her hands over her face as she sighed. She missed him already.

After standing still under the shower for 20 minutes or more, she stepped out and dried herself, placing the clothes she looked out on, Punks t-shirt drowning her tiny little frame, but she didn't mind, it smelled and felt like him.

She walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room, sitting down on the couch as Nacho jumped up on her lap, curling himself in and lying down on her lap.

"What do I do Nacho? Huh?" AJ asked her dog, only wishing he could speak at this moment in time.

_With Punk…_

Punk had spent his full morning, going on afternoon, just sitting in his apartment, lying on his couch and watching every hour go by on the clock, checking his phone every now and then to see if AJ had made any contact with him.

He wish he had just kept his mouth shut and his feelings in, but he just couldn't, things had gotten too much for him and he had to tell her. He knew it was going to risk their friendship, if they even had one anymore, but he couldn't continue to sleep with her and not feel anything, he'd been ignoring it for too long as it was.

He just wanted to show her that not all men are like her ex, if he got the chance to, he would treat her like the woman she deserves to be treated like, let her take lead but protect her at the same time, he just wanted one chance and if he did, he would make sure he wouldn't fuck it up.

He desperately wanted to walk to her house, knock on her door and just show her, but he knew she had her reasons for not wanting a relationship or to be loved, but he couldn't help it, she was just too perfect to ignore.

He stood up and grabbed his jacket, walking out of his apartment and setting on track to her house, the least he could do was talk to her.

He stood with his hands in his pockets after knocking on her door, waiting patiently until she came, watching the door unlock and seeing her standing with his violent gentlemen t-shirt on, along with a pair of sweats she was wearing.

She just looked up at him through her glasses, watching him stare back at her.

"We go months not being able to stop talking and now you can't even say hi to me?" Punk said.

"Hi." AJ said.

"So what… it's just going to be bitter sweet from now on?" Punk said, folding his arms, "Don't even pretend you're in a mood with me, you're wearing my t-shirt for crying out loud." Punk said.

"It was the only thing…"

"Bullshit, you got a ton of clothes in there." Punk said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" AJ said, rolling her eyes at his normal behaviour.

"I came to talk with you." Punk said.

"Talk about what Punk? You ruined it, your ruined it for me, you ruined it for yourself." AJ said, leaning her head against the door.

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn perfect, I wouldn't have had to ruin it." Punk said.

"Don't put this on me." AJ pointed at finger at him watching him try to bite it.

AJ just chuckled as she pulled her finger back, not being able to help it.

"Stop acting like a heartless bitch that you aren't. I know you." Punk said.

"No you don't." AJ shook her head.

"Ok, maybe I don't know everything about you still, but I know… I know I want to be with you, I can't not have you in my life." Punk said.

"I don't want to be in a relationship, that was the whole purpose of the deal we made, no feelings or emotions." AJ said.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel something whenever I look at you, or I kiss you, or we have sex, your just too scared to admit it from your previous experience with men, it almost kills me that you'd think I would ever lay a hand on you, you deserve to be treated like a princess, I'd treat you like a princess." Punk said.

"Princess's get happy endings." AJ said.

"Yeah…" Punk nodded, "And you can get one to." He said.

"No…" AJ shook her head, "I can't." She said.

"Why can't you just accept it? Do you want to die alone? With no one? Do you want to continue living with your dog, pouring pints left right and centre?" Punk said.

"If it keeps me from getting hurt, yeah." AJ said, a sarcastic chuckle leaving her mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you AJ." Punk said, almost fed up with having to continue to say it.

"And what happens when you wake up morning and just decide you don't want to be with me? Or you get fed up of me?" AJ said.

"Like I could ever get fed up of you. You drink juice box's while dancing to one direction in your underwear." Punk said.

"That was one time." AJ said, flairing her nostrils at him.

"My point is, no matter how weird or strange you are, I'm still going to want to be with you, during the night when you kick me in your sleep, or when you tell me I need to shave, or when you bully me into taking Nacho out a walk, I'm still going to want to be with you." Punk smiled.

"I do kick you a lot don't I?" AJ laughed.

"Yeah, you do." Punk nodded, "Please, just give me a chance. Let me prove to you how much… I love you." Punk said.

AJ just looked at the floor, one million and one thoughts going in her head, but her heart winning over every single doubt and thought.

"Alright." AJ smiled, "One chance, you screw it up and so help me I will burn your Batman boxset." AJ said.

"That's a pretty big threat." Punk said, "Can I come in? It's quite cold out here?" Punk said, his mission complete with AJ giving him a chance, he knew how big it was for her to try and trust another man, but he knew he had already gained her trust, she just didn't want to show it.

"So, is this the part where we're meant to make sweet love beside the fire?" AJ folded her arms, watching him chuckle and wrap his arms around her waist.

"That's gonna be hard…" Punk whispered, "Because you have no fire." He whispered, hearing her giggle.

AJ knew she had made the right choice, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, emotionally and certainly not physically, even if he did wear a t-shirt that read 'violent gentlemen' on it.

"Does this mean we can't insult each other anymore?" Punk frowned.

"Guess not." AJ said, "Maybe every now and then." She added.

"We can make an excpetion…" Punk smiled down at her, tilting her chin and kissing her slowly, feeling her moving along with his lips, her arms snaking around his back. In a weird way, she couldn't wait to be intimate with him like they were last night, where he showed every emotion, from pleasure to strength to protectiveness, it made her feel special, like she was the only girl in the world to him, and she knew she was, she could tell by the way he held her last night, even if they didn't go so classy whilst he held her against the wall in a bar. It just excited her all the more for them to be in their home comforts, not having to worry about anything and taking their time. That's what couples done wasn't it?

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

AJ jumped up, wrapping her legs around Punks waist as he continued to kiss her, walking backwards and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them with his foot, both of them tearing at each other clothes, extremely lost in each other and not thinking about anything else apart from each other.

Punk lay her down on the bed, shuffling her up to the top of the bed, leaning over her and getting her completely naked. Seeing her naked was now a completely different atmosphere from them both not caring about what they both looked like, now he could tell she got nervous when he looked at her body.

"Hey… it's me." Punk said, leaning down and pecking her on the lips.

"It just seems different now." AJ whispered, hugging her arms.

"It's still just me." Punk said.

"I know." AJ nodded, reaching over for a condom, passing it to him as he ripped it open with his teeth, slowly but surely lining himself up with her and pushing himself into her, hearing her moan louder the deeper he went.

"Phil…" AJ moaned, her nails raking all the way down his back, feeling him pick up his pace inside her, feeling his hipbones crash against her own.

Punk continue to thrust in and out of her, kissing along her neck at the same, wanting her to feel the best she'd ever felt.

_Later on…_

Punk lay on top of AJ, the sunlight coming in through the window for the next morning, had they really been at it this long? His head had a thin layer of sweat on it as he rested it on AJ, feeling her hands run continuously through his messy hair, feeling her chest move up and down heavily from the heat in the room.

AJ took his head and held it up to look at her, she could tell he just wanted to sleep from being so tired, but she had to let him know something.

"I love you." AJ said, her stomach churning when she spoke them.

Punk just smiled and reached up the best he could, kissing her softly, pulling back and whispering, "I love you too."

AJ just watched him lie his head back down on her, soon enough seeing him fast asleep as she continued to play with his hair, running her hands through it gently, slowly feeling her eyes close over too, falling into a peaceful sleep that she never wanted to be wakened from, just lying here, with him so close to her, she felt at peace and safe.

_Later that night…_

After AJ had got up, gently moving Punk over and going for a shower, she stuck her normal work clothes on and began to get dressed, leaving out the door and leaving Punk asleep. For once she was smiling whilst going to work, that never happened very often.

As soon as she got into the bar, Nikki could tell something was up, something good of course, but something had definitely happened.

"Alright, what are you smiling about?" Nikki asked her.

"Nothing." AJ shook her head, walking by Nikki and hanging her coat up in the back.

"You tell me right now April Jeanette." Nikki demanded, pointing her finger at AJ.

"None of your business Nicole Garcia." AJ said.

"You gave into it didn't you, you two aren't just friends… I knew I was right from the start." Nikki smiled.

"He's different from everyone else, I don't know what it is." AJ said.

"Maybe it's the fact that he treats you right." Nikki said, "Anyway, I have some problems of my own…" Nikki said, wigging her finger for AJ to come closer.

"What?" AJ said, coming closer and listening.

"I'm late." Nikki whispered, biting her nails.

"What?!" AJ shrieked, looking at customers turn round and face them.

"Be quiet." Nikki said, pulling AJ into the back with her in private.

"Who? When? How do you know?" AJ said.

"About a month ago, I met up with my ex boyfriend, just happened I guess and now I haven't had a period since." Nikki said.

"Don't panic right now ok, I'll go out and get you a test, you watch here…" AJ said as Nikki nodded, appreciating AJ's concern and comfort.

As soon as AJ got what she needed, she quickly got back to the bar and pulled Nikki in the back, since there were hardly any customers, it was ok for them to do it.

"Here." AJ said, handing her the box and slightly pushing her in the toilet, waiting for a few minutes outside the door, tapping her fingers against her thigh when the door opened.

"Well?" AJ said.

"I am so screwed." Nikki said, the colour draining out her face as she handed AJ the stick with two blue lines.

"You're such an idiot." AJ said, "Listen, why don't you go home and think about things while I stay here, I think you need to go clear your head and figure out what you're going to do." AJ said, handing her back the test.

"No I don't want it…" Nikki said, refusing to take the test back.

"Well neither do I…" AJ said.

"Just keep it in your purse and throw it in the trash when you're going out." Nikki said, watching AJ shake her head and throw the test in her purse, zipping it back over.

"Are you going to be ok?" AJ asked.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do AJ." Nikki said, a worried expression on her face.

"I'll be here for you ok, don't worry. Now, go home, I have things covered." AJ smiled as she hugged her clearly upset and distressed friend, watching her as she left the bar, leaving AJ to get on with work for the rest of the night.

_Later that night…_

Once AJ had locked up and began making her way home, she hadn't even remembered about the pregnancy test in her purse and walked straight into her house and placing her purse down on the couch, hearing the shower running from her bedroom.

She walked into the kitchen and began making herself something to eat, soon enough feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey." AJ smiled.

"How was work?" Punk asked, kissing her neck from standing behind her.

"Mmm… it was g_oo_d…" AJ said, emphasising on the oo part of it, rolling her neck over to give Punk better access, "Can you go get my phone out my purse… I need to text Nikki." AJ said as Punk nodded, walking away from in the kitchen and opening her purse, digging through all the junk she had in it until he saw something that he certainly didn't want to see it, not at this point in his life anyway.

"D'you get it?" AJ called from the kitchen.

"Y-Yeah…" Punk stumbled, "Just coming…" He said, lifting the test to eye level, he knew he wasn't no genius, but he knew the difference between two blue lines and one blue line, and this had two blue lines on it.

**Uh oh.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Sorry, did you want anything?" AJ asked, sitting on the couch as she ate her late night snack, the TV on and playing through the usual midnight chat shows that were on.

"Nah, I'm fine." Punk said, sitting down on the couch beside her, not completely beside her, but close enough. How could she? Just sit here and lie to his face? Maybe she had just done the test and was thinking of ways to tell him. Bullshit, he would have expected her to tell him the minute she walked in the door, this was a huge deal, to him anyway.

"You ok?" Punk asked her.

"Fine." AJ nodded, looking at her phone, texting Nikki.

"Who are you texting?" Punk asked.

"Nosey." AJ tutted, "Nikki... would you believe it? She's pregnant." AJ said.

"Oh. _She's _pregnant." Punk nodded, it made sense, but it still didn't justify AJ having a pregnancy test in her purse, why would she take it.

"Why did you say it like that?" AJ chuckled.

"I thought… you… never mind." Punk shook his head.

"Aw did you get a little fright when you saw her test in my purse?" AJ pouted at him.

"Yeah actually I did." Punk nodded.

"She asked me to take it and get rid of it, she didn't want it." AJ said.

"So you just decided to take it and keep it as a souvenir?" Punk cringed.

"I forgot it was in my purse but the look on your face when I came into the living room was priceless. I decided to play along with you." AJ laughed.

"That isn't funny. I was panicking like mad." Punk said.

"Why would you panic anyway? It's only a baby." AJ said, her eyes fixed on the TV as she ate into her packet of chips, feeling them fly out her hand when Punk hit them out.

"Only a baby? It's a person AJ, that you have full responsibility for, I spent most of my teenage life looking after my baby sister and trust me, it's not easy, Nikki will be terrified right now, especially if she doesn't even have a boyfriend or husband." Punk said.

"Alright ok, calm down, what do you want me to do about it? Her mistake." AJ said.

"I don't know, go see her maybe." Punk said.

"It's nearly one o'clock in the morning, I'm going to bed and so will she be, I'll go see her tomorrow." AJ said, standing up and walking into the kitchen with her empty plate, Punk following behind her.

"Imagine that was you, alone with no one and pregnant, you'd feel so shit, you need to make sure she's ok." Punk said.

"Why are you trying to make me a good person? Ugh, it's a good job I love you Phil Brooks." AJ said, punching his arm as she took her coat from the counter, putting it on.

"You're not going alone, Chicago at this time is a scary place." Punk said, grabbing his jacket as they walked out of the house, walking along the cold bitter streets, Punk making sure AJ was in close beside him, knowing there were a lot of creepers around at this time.

AJ walked up to Nikki's house door, knocking lightly, looking as the door opened a tiny bit, Nikki looking sneakly to see who it was, seeing that I was AJ, she opened the door further, revealing she was in her pyjamas and looked like she had been crying.

Punk was right, AJ thought… she did look upset and scared.

"You ok?" AJ asked sweetly.

"Not really no." Nikki shook her head as AJ just circled her arms around her, rubbing her back reassuringly.

Punk just stood behind them both, his hands in his pockets awkwardly as he swung back and forth on his heels.

"You guys can come in." Nikki smiled, letting Punk and AJ in, closing the door behind.

After AJ and Punk stayed for nearly an hour, making sure that Nikki would be ok, also AJ telling her that she could take as long as she liked off from work, Punk even volunteered to cover her shifts. Nikki really appreciated their comfort for the night, but eventually they left round about 3am, walking back to AJ's house.

"See, that wasn't that bad." Punk smiled down at her.

"Why are you so nice to people?" AJ asked him.

"I'm only nice when people deserve me to be nice." Punk said, "You piss me off, you'll have an enemy for life." Punk said.

"I better not piss you off then." AJ laughed, her hand interlocked with his, walking down the dark street, "You'd really cover Nikki's shifts?" AJ asked him with a smile.

"Yeah… and if it's quiet, I might even cover yours too." Punk said, kissing her head.

"You're too good for me." AJ said, hugging him tightly while continuing to walk home.

* * *

Within the next few days, they quickly turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, until Nikki was 5 months pregnant and AJ and Punk were happily dating five months now. Just like Punk said, he covered all of Nikki's shifts leaving her some time off to rest for her and the baby.

He didn't mind since most of the time he was with AJ, plus he was getting paid for it. The only times he felt bad was when he was watching the bar by himself, knowing AJ was at home alone, he knew she would be fine, but over the months he had got very protective of her.

He was currently at the bar himself, a few more hours until he could go home, patiently pouring the pints and serving with a smile like AJ had taught him to.

_With AJ…_

AJ was at home, her feet up whilst her eyes were glued to a magazine she was reading. She was enjoying the relaxation these past months, she felt like she was being worshipped and that was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Because she had lived on her own for so long, she had got used to hearing creaks and cracks, feeling like she was being watched, but these past days whilst Punks been out working on his own, she felt like a pair of eyes were always on her and she didn't like it, so she tried to keep her mind on other things, of course being her, she didn't tell Punk about it because she knew he would fuss, so she kept it to herself and dealt with it.

She got up off the couch and made her way into the bedroom, the covers still a mess from her and Punks encounter before he went out, the room still pretty warm.

She went over to her drawer and took out a pair of pyjamas, undressing herself, still feeling incredibly uncomfortable, she placed her pyjama top over her upper body, walking over to the window and shutting it, pulling the curtains over and putting the comforting clothing on, making her way back into the living room, noticing the channel was on one that she hadn't seen in years, one that her ex boyfriend used to watch.

She quickly shook her head, reassuring herself that she must have pressed the buttons by accident, turning the channel over to something random and walking into the kitchen, opening the cupboard to find something good to make herself to eat, when she stumbled back from the cupboard, her hands shaking, feeling like her legs were going to give way.

All of the tins and packets of different items of food, all facing the same way, all in order, something that her ex boyfriend only done, something that she deliberately put all her tins the wrong way round to get rid of his nasty habit.

She quickly walked out of the kitchen, running towards the door and locking it over, she was terrified. She walked quickly to her phone in the living room, lifting it up from the couch and going through her contacts, about to click on Punks name when a chilled voice came from behind her.

"Put the phone down…" A man's voice said, sending shivers up her spine.

AJ turned around slowly, her phone shaking in her hand. She looked up at him, his two toned hair hanging down beside his face.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked, slowly taking footsteps back.

"I waited until your boyfriend got lost. You know, if you would have told me that I would have moved here and made friends with your future boyfriend, I would have told you to shut the fuck up, but now, seeing you two, hearing him talk about you all the time, it's getting a little bit annoying for me…" Seth said.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was when he introduced me to his "friends?" AJ said.

"C'mon now, you know I'm not going to hurt me." Seth smiled.

"What? Just like you didn't hurt me when we dated, I moved here to get away from you, yet you came and hid in the shadows." AJ said.

"I had to keep an eye on you, make sure no one would steal you away." Seth said.

"Well someone has, so can you please… please just leave me alone." AJ begged him.

"You like to beg don't you AJ?" Seth said, moving towards her as she continued to back away from him, coming to the end of the road and leaning against the wall as he pressed his body against hers, "Where's your little superman to save you now?" Seth breathed in her ear.

**Thought this would be perfect to use Seth tbh. Sorry if any of you like him, I love him, but his character on screen right now fits.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I've blocked my guest REVIEWS for various different reasons, so I apologise to any of you out there who review positive things on the guest option, you can always make an account, but I was just getting fed up of guests REVIEWING horrible things, I'm sure all of you have come to terms with my styles of writing and if anyone doesn't like it, just don't read it.**

**Thank you to all the people on twitter who follow and all of you guys who REVIEW and enjoy, you guys are what keeps me writing, so thank you.**

"Please…" AJ stuttered.

"Please what?" Seth said, crouching down to her eye level, disrespecting her height very much.

"Please, don't hurt me." AJ shook her head.

"I won't. I remember the little deal we had a few months ago. It wouldn't be very manly of me to break it." Seth said.

"That was the worst night of my life… you promised you would leave me alone after that, you promised me you wouldn't come near me." AJ said.

"I know I did. But now, I think I'm a little jealous, he treats you so well doesn't he?" Seth said.

"Better than you ever did." AJ spat.

"C'mon now, we had fun…" Seth smiled.

"Whenever you weren't beating me up." AJ said.

"I…" Seth said suddenly, slamming her up against the wall, "Never bet you up." Seth spat.

"If you do anything, I'll scream." AJ threatened him.

"Who's gonna hear you?" Seth said, laughing coldly, sending shivers up AJ's spine.

"Anyone. If you don't take your hands off me in three seconds. I'll scream so loud, you won't be able to hear yourself think." AJ said, her eyes beading over Seth's own brown ones.

"Go." Seth smirked.

"1…" AJ said.

Seth just chuckled darkly at her, breathing in deeply and still pressing her against the wall.

"2…" AJ said, her nostrils flaring as she got more and more agitated in Seth's grip.

_With Punk…_

Punk had another hour to go until he could finally go home. The bar was half full and had a gentle atmosphere, not to rowdy or crowded. You'd think being straight edge, the last place he'd go to work would be a bar, but he was only doing it for AJ and to give Nikki a rest which she obviously needed for her and the baby. Plus, he actually enjoyed it, chatting with the local customers, watching woman get so drunk they can't walk, men trying to hit on them, it was hilarious to him.

Once the hour he had left to go finally dragged in, the bar became empty and he managed to lock up, turning the lights off and heading home, walking down the calm street, his hands in his jeans pockets, digging for his keys and taking them out once he got on the block of AJ's house.

_With AJ…_

Once Seth had seen Punk walking up the street, he quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door, running down the stairs and towards Punk.

"Punk… thank god…" Seth said, putting on a worried voice and seeing how terrified Punk looked when he ran out the house.

"Seth? What's wrong?" Punk asked, shaking his head in disbelief, he didn't want to hear what Seth had to say next, it didn't seem good.

"It's AJ. I came over to speak to you and the door was busted open…" Seth said, watching Punk run past him and skid up the stairs, rushing into the house and quickly escalating to AJ who was lying on the couch, battered bruised and hurt.

"AJ… Jesus Christ…" Punk said, standing up straight and turning away from her, she looked like she'd been through a car crash.

"I'm sorry man…" Seth said, disgustingly looking Punk in the eye and acting like he cared.

"And what? She was just lying there when you got here?" Punk said, placing his hands on his head and taking a deep breath.

"Yeah." Seth nodded, both of them hearing AJ mumble and move around on the couch slightly.

"AJ…" Punk said, "AJ, I'm here, you're gonna be ok." Punk said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

AJ looked at Punk crouching down and caressing her, while her eyes caught on to Seth standing behind over at the door, shaking his head in signal for her to keep her mouth closed.

"What happened sweetheart?" Punk frowned.

AJ just looked from Punk to Seth, looking back at Punk, "I can't remember, I just… I heard someone come in, I didn't know or hear who it was, I didn't see him." AJ shook her head.

"C'mon, you need to get cleaned up." Punk said, his mind told him to take her to the hospital, but he nor AJ liked hospitals, he also assumed AJ would just want Punk to help her and make sure she was ok, not some strange doctors touching and poking at her.

"Seth I think we're fine, thanks man." Punk said, turning around to Seth.

AJ just cringed, if only she could tell him.

"No problem." Seth waved off, "You can tell me how she is tomorrow." Seth said, walking out of the house and shutting the door over.

Punk turned back around and lifted AJ off the couch, walking into the bathroom with her and gently sitting her on the toilet, taking out the first aid kit and digging inside for what he needed.

He crouched down, watching AJ do anything but look him in the eye. He opened the anti septic packet of wipes, taking one out and brushing her hair away from her face, dabbing the wipe around her wounds.

"You don't have to do this." AJ whispered, "I can do it."

"I don't want you to say anything." Punk said, continuing to gently soothe her wounds.

Once he felt like she was cleaned up enough, he walked into the bedroom and got her out clean pyjamas, passing them to her and leaving her to get changed, sitting at the bottom of the bed and rocking back and forth. What he didn't get about all of this, was that nothing was gone, the TV, AJ's purse, all their valuables, nothing was touched, whoever done this, specifically wanted to hurt her and his mind was blank on who, he was just glad they stopped when they did.

He stood up when AJ came out from the bathroom, watching her stand still for a minute until she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, crying silently into his chest.

Punk just hugged her tightly, he was going to find the scum that done this, as long as he was still walking and breathing, AJ wasn't going to get touched ever again, by anyone.

"On you go into bed." AJ said, kissing her head.

"Don't go." AJ shook her head, she couldn't stand the thought of being left alone.

"I'm not leaving anywhere sweetheart, I'm just going to turn the lights off." Punk said, "I'll be back in right away ok…" Punk said, he figured she'd be scarred not just on the outside, but more to the point in the inside.

"Ok." AJ nodded, going round to her side of the bed and getting in as Punk walked out into the living room, switching the TV and lights off, making his way back into the bedroom and lying on the bed beside her, watching her move over and hide her face away into his chest.

"You're going to be ok AJ, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Punk said, kissing her head.

"What was that?!" AJ shrieked, jumping up.

"It's just Nacho, shh, it's ok." Punk said, gently pulling her back down to lie down. He knew she would jump and jitter with every noise in the house from now on.

AJ just shut her eyes tightly, breathing in deeply and out, trying to keep herself calm, she didn't think she could keep going like this, being threatened, lying to the only person she trusted, feeling like she was always being watched.

"Phil…" AJ said, looking up at him.

"What is it sweetheart?" Punk said soothingly, just wanting her to feel safe.

AJ just looked up at his perfect innocent face, she had to tell him, she had to, she couldn't have him thinking Seth was the hero in all of this, the hero that found her all beaten up, she couldn't bare the thought of anyone thinking Seth was a good man.

"I…" AJ paused, "I'm glad you're here." She said, resting her head back down against his chest, feeling him pull the covers up over her.

She also couldn't bare the thought of going through another beaten, or worse, seeing or finding Punk bet up. She just held on to Punk and wished this was all just one big nightmare that she'd wake up from, not only that, but her body was aching. But having Punk was better than any drug or pain relief tablet.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Punk stayed up the full night, watching as AJ slept, sometimes feeling her mumble some stuff in her sleep. It killed him to see her in such physical and emotional pain and he knew he had to be here for her and cheer her up the best he could.

He unfolded his arms from around her and stood off the bed, still in his clothes from the night before and picking his phone up from the night stand, contacting Nikki and explaining to her what had happened.

"Do you have anyone else to cover my shifts or AJ's?" Punk asked on the phone, he couldn't bare the thought of going back out to work at the bar and the same scum bag coming back into the house and hurting AJ, he wasn't letting her out his sight until this all blew over.

"I could do them. I mean, it's not like I'm doing anything physical, just standing behind a bar and pouring some drinks." Nikki said.

"Are you sure?" Punk said.

"Yes. I'm sure AJ just needs a break and someone to look after her, don't worry. I'll get it sorted and if it's too much for me, I'll just employ new staff, it'll be fine, just focus on AJ." Nikki said.

"Ok, thanks Nikki. Do you… do you have any advice for me? I've never done this before, I've never been around someone who has been so hurt, not someone that I love anyway…" Punk said.

"Just make her feel good about herself, don't mention her wounds or bruises, hug her, just make her feel safe, that's all I can think of… maybe you should take her out of town for a few days, her mind might be set at ease if she's in a different place." Nikki said.

"That's a good idea. Thanks Nikki." Punk said, the phone starting to get warm on his ear from how long he'd been talking.

"No problem, give her a hug from me, I'll speak to her soon." Nikki said.

"Ok. Bye." Punk hung up, putting his phone down on the bed and turning around to see AJ still fast asleep.

He took the opportunity to go for a quick shower, waking himself up from not having any sleep at all.

Whilst he was in the shower, AJ woke up suddenly, feeling around the bed for him and opening her eyes wide, realising she was ok and that he was just in the shower, she released her up tight shoulders and lay back down on the bed gently, her body was even more sore this morning.

Once she saw Punk approach out from the bathroom with just a towel around him, her day was immediately brightened up.

"Hey, you ok?" Punk asked softly.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded.

"So… Me and you are ditching this place for a few days." Punk said.

"What?" AJ shook her head confused.

"Me, you and Nacho, we're getting out of this place for a few days." Punk said, digging in his drawers for clothes.

AJ was immediately going to snap at Punk and tell him she wanted to stay in her own home, but she could see why he thought about this and she began to reason with the idea, the further away from Seth she was, the better.

"Alright." AJ nodded, "Where are we going?" AJ asked.

"Wherever the hell you want to go." Punk smiled to her.

AJ just smiled to herself, she had an idea.

_A few hours later…_

After they both packed their bags with enough clothes for a few nights stay somewhere, aswell as getting little Nacho ready for the car journey, they finally got buckled and belted up in the car, Nacho curled up on AJ's lap, his little head tilted to the side as Punk scratched behind his ear.

"So… where to?" Punk said, looking at AJ.

"My mom's house in Calafornia." AJ smiled.

"AJ… Calafornia is like 30 hours driving from here." Punk said, his eyes wide open as he looked at her serious face.

"So we'll stop off on our way there. Your hugs are great and all, but I really want my mom right now." AJ said, she couldn't justify a hug from her mother, it automatically made her felt better, not that Punk couldn't do that, she just wanted to be back in her old house, with her mom's food and sad but hilarious humour.

"Alright fine. Does this mean we have to sleep in separate rooms?" Punk rolled his eyes.

"She isn't some sort of nun, she'd rather me be sleeping with someone than being alone." AJ laughed.

"Thank god." Punk laughed with her, "What about if we want to have sex?" Punk frowned.

"You remember when I told you my mom had worse humour than me?" AJ questioned him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Right, well she'd probably offer us a condom." AJ watched as Punk snorted through laughing. "She seriously doesn't care about anything in life, I wish I was like that." AJ chuckled.

Punk just smiled, noticing AJ looked a lot cheerier and happy, that was his aim, the one thing he didn't want was her to feel unsafe or unhappy and he felt like if he took her to her mom's, then she would feel even more safer, so he switched the engine on and got on route.

Of course they would have to stop and stay over at a motel since Calafornia seemed like donkeys away from Chicago, but right now, he was trying to get her to laugh and smile as much as possible and keep her mind off of everything that had happened.

After a few hours of driving, the night started to turn dark and little Nacho was fast asleep on AJ's lap. Punk kept taking glimpses of AJ, watching her get sleepier as the miles went on.

He pulled into the side of the road, reaching in the back seat for a blanket and spreading it out, lifting up Nacho who squirmed about and placing the blanket over AJ, tucking it up over her and placing an unhappy Nacho back on her lap, he clearly wasn't happy with Punk disturbing his sleep.

Punk leaned over, placing a kiss on her head and pulling back over, watching Nacho stare up at him through his little beady eyes.

"Do you want a kiss to?" Punk raised his eyebrows, looking at the little dog.

Nacho just turned away from Punk, curling into AJ.

"Suit yourself." Punk chuckled quietly to himself, turning the engine back on and indicating back on to the road, figuring he would stop in another few hours to find a motel for the night.

He was a little scared to meet AJ's mother, not just to introduce himself, but he was pretty sure she would be upset about AJ's bruises and cuts all over her and would surely confront her, he just hoped her mother wouldn't be mad at him for not being there to help her, there was nothing he could do and if he was in the house at the time, AJ wouldn't have been touched, he could have guaranteed that.

"Why are you like this?" AJ whispered quietly, turning around to face him.

"Like what?" Punk asked, surprised she was awake.

"Always taking care of everyone but yourself. Why have you never found a wife…" AJ chuckled, she still found it hard to believe how much she didn't deserve this man, he was far too sweet to her, but maybe she did deserve to be cared about, she hadn't had success in a lot of relationships.

"I just haven't found the right girl yet, well… maybe I have." Punk said, turning quickly to smile at her, his eyes going back to the road.

"Last time this happened, I had no one. I am really glad I have you this time." AJ said, resting her hand on his thigh, "Pull in." AJ said quietly.

"Why?" Punk asked.

"Just pull in." AJ repeated, watching Punk pull into an empty parking lott, a few empty ruined buildings around them.

"Wha…" Punk said as AJ took her seat belt off and leaned over, kissing him softly, her hands resting against his stubbly cheeks as Nacho jumped off her and pattered on the floor of the car at her feet. What did he do to get some sleep around here?

AJ watched Punk take his seat belt off and turn to deepen the kiss, his hands wrapping around her waist the best he could, with the gear stick and handbreak in the way it made it a little difficult.

He felt her pull away and watched as she climbed into the back seat.

"You expect me to climb through there?" Punk said, he might have been a small guy, but he was no where near a bendy and flexible as AJ who could get into extremely small spaces without making it look hard.

He just used his brain and got out of the car, shutting the front door over and opening the back door, edging his way into the back and leaning her down right away, kissing her neck, being as gentle with her as possible, knowing she was still sore.

"Who needs motels?" She chuckled in his ear, watching him strip his t-shirt off and place it on the back seat floor, going back to kissing her softly, running his hands through her soft hair that he loved so much.

"We don't have a condom." AJ shook her head as Punk stripped her own t-shirt off her.

"I'll pull out." Punk said quickly, not really caring right now, silencing her with a kiss, unclasping her bra from behind her and gently cupping her breasts with his hands, squeezing them lightly as she moaned into his lips, feeling him work his way down her body.

She was far from on planet earth now, there was nothing else in her mind apart from Punk and relaxation.

"You don't have to do this, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Punk said, knowing he should confirm with AJ that it was ok with her to do this.

"I'm not uncomfortable." AJ shook her head, "As long as you're here…" She took a relaxing deep breath, "I'm fine."

Punk just smiled, leaning down and kissing her lips, feeling her fumble about with the belt of his jeans quickly.

AJ watched him strangely as he looked up and into the passenger seat of the car.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked him.

"Nacho… it's ok he's sleeping." Punk smiled, "We just need to be quiet." Punk said.

"He isn't a baby." AJ laughed.

"Yeah I know that. But dogs know stuff when they see it." Punk said.

"Why do you always have to ruin the atmosphere?" AJ laughed.

"I haven't ruined anything sweetheart, don't you worry." Punk smiled, pecking her lips and shimmying her jeans down, along with her panties, throwing them on the floor of the car.

He quickly un done his fly and button in his jeans and pulled them down, with AJ's help of course.

He pulled her body down to position himself with her opening, easing inside her warmth and kissing around her neck, there was no better feeling, even if it was in the back seat of the car in an empty dark parking lott.

"Punk…" AJ moaned, racking her nails up his sides and gripping tightly to him as he quickened his pace.

_A few hours later…_

AJ lay on her back in the back seat while Punk lay on his side beside her, a blanket covering their bodies, the car windows all still steamed up and the dark night quiet outside.

"Do you think anyone else is out on the roads?" AJ whispered to him, not hearing anything outside apart from the wind whistling every now and then.

"Probably not." Punk said, his breath still a little dry, he could have really used a drink of water.

AJ just looked up at him, watching him smile back down at her, she wanted to tell him so badly, he deserved to know.

"Punk…" AJ whispered.

"What?" Punk said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I… I saw who attacked me. I know who hurt me." AJ said, taking a deep breath, a ton of relief falling off her but a ton of worries and fear coming over Punk, now was the hard part, telling him his dear old friend Seth had slammed her up against the walls and tables, beating her up. Not only that, but telling him his dear old friend, Seth, was the man she was married to all those years ago.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

"W-What? Who?" Punk shook his head, he did and he didn't want to know who hurt AJ, he did because he wanted to hunt them down and give them the beating that they deserved, yet he didn't because he was scared of who AJ might say.

"This isn't exactly easy for me to say and I know it won't be easy for you to take in…" AJ said, "It was Seth."

Punk just turned his head and looked her in the eye. Surely not. Seth was the one that found her, maybe she was just hallucinating from that night, because he had strong doubts that Seth was the one that gave her this horrible beating.

"Of course it wasn't." Punk shook his head, "He found you." Punk said.

"Listen to me, don't tell me who didn't do it, you weren't there and maybe if you were, none of this would have happened. It was Seth. You remember when I told you about my ex, how he forced me to marry him, how he bet me up…" AJ said.

"Yes AJ, I remember." Punk said.

"It was Seth. I was married to him and… when I moved here, he moved too and became friends with you." AJ said.

"I've been friends with Seth for…"

"7 years? Yeah, cause that's how long I've been in Chicago." AJ said, watching Punk prop himself up on his elbow, running his hand through his sweaty hair, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"This isn't your fault, but I wish you'd told me it was Seth sooner, is that why you always seemed so weird when we went out with them?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah. I didn't want to bring attention to myself, I just wanted to forget he existed." AJ said.

"You think you know a guy." Punk chuckled coldly. The urge to snap Seth in half now was far too much, he thought they were friends, he would have never guessed Seth to be such a violent, horrible, small man.

"What about Dean?" Punk asked.

"Dean has nothing to do with it." AJ shook her head.

Punk just nodded, at least it was only scum bag he had to deal with and not two. The thought of all of this made his stomach sick, but he didn't want to show any aggression, not just yet anyway.

"It's ok, let's just… forget about it, forget about him and worry about it when we get back. But I promise you, he isn't going to touch you again. I promise." Punk said, kissing her head.

"I don't ever want to lose you, you're the only person that's ever treated me right." AJ said.

She was right, Punk was the only person that legitimately cared and loved her, him and her mother. She couldn't lose him.

"You deserve to be treated right." Punk said, stroking her cheek. He was still trying to take all of this in, the thought of him being friends with Seth, laughing with him, bonding with him, just to realise what he had done to AJ, it made him sick. He knew he couldn't show it though, or it would scare AJ. The last thing she needed was him to be acting out in violence and getting angry, he would keep it in until it was just him and Seth, "You're never going to lose me. Ever." Punk said, cupping her cheeks and kissing her softly.

_The next Afternoon…_

After Punk and AJ woke up by Nacho licking their faces, they quickly got dressed, having a giggle and laugh trying to get ready in such a small space in the back seat of the car.

They soon enough got back on route to AJ's mothers house and AJ began to give Punk directions to her estate. Punk was surprised when he saw AJ's mom's house, it was big and, as girly as he sounded, a really beautiful house.

"You grew up here?" Punk said, looking out of the window at the house. His legs were aching from having to accelerate in a car for so long.

"Yeah. Shocked?" AJ chuckled.

"No… just, it's nice." Punk said, stepping out of the car.

"This is California, of course it's nice." AJ said, taking her bag from the trunk, as well as putting Nacho on the ground.

"April… sweetie…" AJ's mother, Sarah said, meeting her daughter out in the drive way, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Hi mom." AJ smiled into the hug, nothing could justify a hug from your mother, not to AJ anyway.

"Sweetheart? What's happened to you?" Sarah frowned, looking at her daughter.

"It's a long story." AJ said, "But I'd like you to meet someone." AJ said, taking her mother's hand and pulling her round to the trunk of the car where Punk was, digging his way into the trunk to get his bag, his head buried inside the space.

"Mom this is Phil, my boyfriend." AJ smiled, watching Punk lift his head and hit it on the top of the car trunk.

"I think you've just knocked a few screws loose in there." Sarah chuckled as Punk held his head and turned around to her.

She was the spit image of AJ and looked equally as beautiful.

"I'm Sarah, it's nice to meet you." Sarah smiled.

"It's nice to meet you to." Punk smiled politely.

"Well, I'll let you both get your stuff." Sarah smiled, "Then you can come chat to me about what happened to your face, I hope you didn't fall downstairs like you did when you were 17…"

"Mom." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll go." Sarah laughed, walking away into the house.

"You fell downstairs when you were 17?" Punk laughed.

"I slipped ok, everyone falls downstairs." AJ said as Punk just sniggered, taking her bag for her and following her into the house.

_Later that night…_

"Can I ask why you picked the furthest away bedroom?" Punk asked her, sitting on the end of the bed, watching AJ take stuff out of her bag.

"I don't know, why could I possibly want a room with my boyfriend, far away from my mother's room? Why on earth?" AJ looked at him like he was a 5 year old.

"Ahh." Punk realised, "Sorry, all this girly perfume and stuff is affecting my brain." Punk said.

"She lives alone, she gets a chance to do whatever the hell she wants to do with her house." AJ said.

"Yeah, right." Punk nodded, a leering silence overcoming the room, "She knows about Seth doesn't she?" Punk broke the silence.

"Yeah." AJ said firmly.

"Ok. She's going to think I'm such a terrible boyfriend." Punk shook his head, he still felt awful for not being there when Seth attacked AJ, he also still couldn't let it sink in that it was Seth, it just wouldn't adjust to his brain.

"There was nothing you could do. You were working. You are anything but a terrible boyfriend. She'll love you. Now stop whining and come downstairs with me." AJ said.

Punk just smiled and stood off the bed, taking AJ's hand and walking out of their room for the next few nights, walking down the hall and headed for the stairs.

After AJ and Punk spending the rest of the night telling Sarah what had happened, comforting her since she was of course distraught and upset about the situation. Sarah didn't even have to ask who, she knew it was that good for nothing scum bag. She was really happy that her daughter had found happiness and love in someone else and wasn't completely alone in all of this.

"Well if it's too much for you to go back, you can stay here for as long as you need." Sarah said, rubbing her daughter's hand assuring her it would be ok.

"It's ok, I'll be fine." AJ smiled.

"I'll tell you what I'd do with that Cruella Di Vil… good for nothing, little rat…" Sarah huffed, getting angrier by the minute, "I'm going to go to bed, you two help yourself to the kitchen. I need a lie down." Sarah said, standing up, things were just getting a little too much, seeing her daughter in the pain all of the time, it killed her and knowing she couldn't do anything about it was the hardest part.

"I'm fine mom. Honestly." AJ said, standing up.

"And what about the next time this happens April?" Sarah sighed.

"There won't be a next time." Punk shook his head.

"How can you be so sure?" Sarah laughed sarcastically, she knew the police had to be involved now, it went on long enough.

"April isn't getting out of my sight." Punk said as AJ just smiled to her mother, shrugging her shoulders.

"He won't let anything happen to me." AJ reassured her mother.

"He better not. Or I'll beat his ass." Sarah said, staring at Punk.

"You have my word." Punk said firmly.

"Hmm." Sarah said, "AJ do you realise the amount of wrinkles and eye bags you are giving me, you stress me out. Sitting here in this house, I still think to myself, she could be getting hit right now, he could be hurting her, my little girl and I can't do anything."

"I know. Don't you think it's hard enough for me? I have Phil, he isn't going to let anything happen to me." AJ said.

"April, you can't stay glued to his side for the rest of your life, looking behind your shoulder all of the time." Sarah said.

"Well yeah, that's what my life has become and I'm slowly starting to feel safer and safer, because of him." AJ said, pointing to Punk who was still sitting on the couch within the awkwardness of the room.

"I know you have, and that makes me so happy. But look at you April, you need to take a look in the mirror and realise this isn't just a little slap in the face that you can shake off, god knows how far he could have went, one of these days you're going to find yourself in hospital or even worse in a…"

"Alright…" Punk said, standing up and stopping the fight that was about to break loose, "April knows she's been hurt, she gets it. Can we talk about all of this tomorrow? Because I hate to break it to you both, but you're both giving me a sore head."

Sarah just folded her arms as AJ sat back down on the couch. She never fought with her mother, but she knew she was only being harsh because she cared about her.

"I'll see you both in the morning." Sarah said, walking away from them both and upstairs.

"She's nearly as much hard work as you." Punk laughed silently, sitting back down on the couch, noticing AJ's shoulders shaking, her hands in her face, "April?"

"What if she's right?" AJ cried.

"C'mon." Punk sighed, "I told you, he isn't going to touch you, I promise you." Punk said, wrapping his arm around her and feeling her cuddle into him.

"I'm scared." AJ said, her tears soaking through his t-shirt, dampening his skin.

"I know you are, but you don't need to be. You're safe." Punk said, kissing her head and securing his arm around her tightly.

"I done, a really, really bad thing Phil…" AJ cried, looking up at him through watery, tears streamed eyes.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I've unblocked the guest REVIEWS, since I was losing out on a lot of REVIEWS. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

"What? I doubt it's bad." Punk said, stroking her cheek softly, watching her unwrap her arms from around him, sitting up and drying her tears quickly and taking a deep breath.

"Before me and you started dating… when we were just friends, Seth came to me. He told me if I spent one last night with him, he would leave me alone, for good this time." AJ said, "He looked so genuine and serious, I actually believed him."

"You slept with him?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, but you must know that if we were together like we are now, I wouldn't have went near him." AJ said.

"You do know you're not helping yourself in all of this." He sighed, running his hands through his hair as he stood up off the couch, AJ doing the same.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"If you keep giving him what he asks, he's gonna come back for more and more, until yeah, you find yourself in hospital." Punk said.

"But I have you now, to protect me." AJ said, her small hand gripping onto his arm softly.

"I can't protect you, if you're too gullible to realise when he is lying and when he isn't." Punk said, looking down deeply in her eyes.

"I wasn't being gullible. I was trying to protect myself." AJ spat.

"Yeah and look." He said, moving her hair back, showing her hair line and the cut that dragged a long it, "Looks like you done a pretty good job."

"Why are you being like this? Any other woman would have done the same. It isn't my fault that he is a scum bag." AJ said.

"No, any other woman would have told me, me and you? Yeah we might not have been dating back then, but we were still inseparable, we told each other everything, best friends, why did you never tell me?" Punk questioned.

"I thought you would run. I didn't want to lose you. I could be with you and forget that he ever existed and I knew things would change between us, you'd become more sensitive around me, you'd show me sympathy…"

"You think I'd show you sympathy for going and sleeping with a man that bet you up? Forced you to marry him? A man that has watched every move you've made for the past 7 years. No, I would have told you, you were flat out stupid." Punk said bluntly.

"You don't get it." AJ shook her head, sitting back down on the couch, "You're a man, you don't know how it feels to be overpowered, to feel worthless, like you're just a piece of meat, you'll never get it." AJ shook her head to herself.

Punk just sat back down on the couch beside her, placing his hand on her thigh comfortingly.

"My eh…" Punk started, "My dad used to hit my mom. And I'd watch her, she was always so terrified, even just to ask him a question, she shut everyone out, including me and she became the most horrible person ever. All the beatings she took, it turned her into something that even I was scared of, she didn't feel anything, she'd tell me she didn't love me, she began to scare me even more than my dad did. I don't want this to happen to you, I don't want you to take so many beatings that you just get used to it, I can't watch the second woman out of two that I've ever cared about leave me, I couldn't help my mom, but I'm gonna help you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" AJ asked him, turning her face and looking at him.

"It didn't matter at the time, but yeah… physically I don't know how you feel, but I've seen this a dozen times before, the amount of times I sat in my room, hugging my little sister and covering her ears from the screams in the living room, I understand it's pretty horrible, and I don't want you to go down the path my mom did, where she just shut everyone that tried to help her out." Punk said.

"Whatever path I go down, I don't care, as long as you're with me." AJ said, "I can't promise what will happen to me if you aren't here."

"Well I am. And that's all that matters." Punk said, pulling her in and kissing the top of her head, "Just promise me something?"

"What?" AJ said, looking up at him.

"If he asks you to do something, no matter what he promises you, don't do it. If he ever comes near you again, because yeah… I can't stay glued to your side forever, just scream, kick him, have your phone with you at all times, don't be afraid to fight back, but no matter what, I'm gonna make sure you get out of his eye sight the best I can." Punk said.

"Does this mean you need to teach me how to fight?" AJ chuckled, looking up at him.

"Maybe." Punk smiled down at her, "I think we should take your mom up on her offer, stay here for another few weeks." Punk said, "Until we find a place." He said, his voice going quiet towards the end of his sentence.

"What?" AJ said.

"Well, I don't think you should go back to Chicago, not this soon anyway." Punk said.

"But what about Nikki? The bar?" AJ said.

"Nikki will be fine, she'll employ new people. Plus, I'm sure we can find you a job down here working in a bar." Punk said, "I only want to do this for your safety." Punk said.

"Well… whatever you think is best." AJ said, leaning her head back down on his chest, feeling his hands stray through her soft hair, relaxing her to the point where she found herself falling asleep in his arms.

Punk lay down on the couch himself, pulling AJ gently along with him, settling her tucked into him safely.

He didn't want to leave Chicago, of course he didn't. It was home, it meant everything to him, but AJ meant more.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

_The next morning…_

Once AJ's mother had gotten up and made her way downstairs to head out to work, she noticed Punk and AJ hadn't managed to get upstairs to bed and must have just crashed on the couch the night before.

She walked slowly over to them, smiling at how peaceful her daughter looked in this man's arms. She then flicked AJ's head with her finger, causing AJ to wake up with a moan.

"What was that for?!" AJ moaned, noticing Punk wake up and turn around to face Sarah staring down at them.

"I'm off to work." Sarah smiled.

"You might not want to flick my head the next time." AJ moaned as Punk just turned back around into her, closing his eyes back over.

"I'll see you when you when I get home." Sarah said, walking towards the front door, "No sex on the couch." She finished, walking out and closing the door over.

AJ just rolled her eyes, looking down at Punk chuckling, his eyes still shut.

"What do you want to do today?" AJ asked, taking her thumb and index finger, forcing Punks eyelids to open.

"What time is it? I'm still tired." Punk moaned, shooing her hands away from his eyes.

"It's 11am." AJ said, raising her eyebrows in his direction, he wasn't much of a morning person.

"What do you want to do?" Punk asked her, finally opening his eyes wide, rubbing the sleep from them.

"I don't know. But I'm certainly not lying around, being lazy." AJ said, climbing over him and standing up straight.

"Are you saying I'm lazy?" Punk asked.

"Are you saying you aren't lazy?" AJ asked.

"Fine." Punk said, sitting up slowly on the couch, rubbing his hands over his face to try and wake up more, "We'll have a productive day, filled with stuff you want to do." Punk smiled.

"Good." AJ smiled, bending down and kissing him, "First, I need to shower."

"And I can sleep for a little more?" Punk asked with a hopeful smile.

"Well if you want, but I'm not sure if I want to be lonely in the shower." AJ pouted, waving her hips left to right slowly, teasing him.

"Well… we can't have you being lonely, can we?" Punk smirked, standing up and picking AJ up over his shoulder, hearing her laugh contagiously.

After managing to get upstairs and into the shower, the two began kissing, touching, moaning and aching for one another's touch.

Punk's hands roamed up and down AJ's glistening sides while AJ's cupped his wet cheeks, kissing him softly, every now and then smiling against his lips when he reached behind and squeezed her ass.

"You know…" Punk said, kissing around her neck as he pressed her against the tiled wall, just underneath the shower head, "I wouldn't mind having a shower this size were you can actually move in it."

"Are you trying to say, the one in my house isn't good enough?" AJ said, feeling him run his hands up and down her body, brushing over her toned stomach and back up over her breasts to her neck.

"I never said that. I just said it would be nice to have a bigger one." Punk said.

"Imagine us, both living in a nice house in California. I don't know why, but I'm excited to start looking." AJ smiled, she couldn't think of anything better than living next to the beach in a beautiful house with Punk, the sun always shining.

"Me too." Punk smiled, leaving out that he would much rather stay in Chicago, but of course AJ's safety meant much more to him.

Punk scooted her up the wall, picking her up as her legs wrapped around his waist for support. She felt his length linger around her entrance and it drove her crazy to have to wait on him.

Punk lined himself up with her, pressing himself into her all the way until he couldn't go any further. He loved that first moan she made the minute he edged inside her, it was like a 'finally' moan that she made that always managed to turn him on even more.

"Oh… god, so good." AJ moaned, her head rolling back on the wall, her wet hair sticking to the white tarnished tiles.

"Baby… you're so tight." Punk bit his lip, thrusting in and out of her tightness, the water sprinkling out over them but both of them still wet enough to slip off of each other.

"Oh. Phil, make me…" AJ moaned, her hand tangling down between them as she stroked her clit in rhythm with Punks thrusts.

"Make you what? Tell me." Punk said, nibbling around her ear lobe, sucking on her pulse point around her neck.

"Make me… make me." AJ just couldn't finish her sentences, her brain didn't know anything apart from pleasure at the moment, the urge to reach her release was becoming agonising and needful, so she began to grab on to Punks shoulders, that not being enough and reaching above her, pulling the shower head completely from the wall.

"AJ…" Punk said in a serious tone, but laughing and moaning at the same time.

"Forget… Oh, touch me…" AJ said, taking his hand and placing it on her breast, "Forget about it."

Punk continued to touch and thrust into her until she leaned over his shoulder and sneezed loudly, a loud moan following, along with her nails digging into his back, causing him to thrust even harder with the pain, reaching his release and quickly pulling out, his seed spilling over her stomach.

"My mother is going to kill me…" AJ panted, looking down at the shower head lying on the tiled floor.

Punk managed to reach down and grab the head, not detaching himself from AJ and leaning up, trying his best to stick the hose back in, succeeding and smiling to himself, letting AJ down, both of them getting properly washed, finding it extremely hard not to go back for round two, they could have done it all day if they really wanted to.

_A few hours later…_

After Punk and AJ got ready and went for what was supposed to be breakfast, turning into lunch, they headed out and decided they were going to look at houses.

They saw a few they liked, certainly much bigger and much pricier than AJ's in Chicago. Nothing had really caught AJ's eye until they pulled up outside of one, a five minute walk from the beach, kids out riding their bikes in the street.

"It's nice." Punk nodded, looking out the car window.

"It's beautiful." AJ said, stepping out of the car and looking at it, she didn't know what it was, but something about this house, she just had to have.

They both walked inside of the house, seeing a few other people walking around.

Punk hated to admit it, but it was a really pretty house, he could indeed picture himself living here in the future, it looked so safe and had a lovely atmosphere to the street.

"Are we too city like for this?" Punk whispered to AJ as they stood in the kitchen, AJ looking out into the back garden and smiling, everything was perfect about this house.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked, turning to face him.

"Everyone around here seems really posh." Punk said.

"And? Who cares? This place is gorgeous, you can look right out onto the beach from the kitchen, there's four bedrooms, a driveway to park your car instead of having to park out on the street… this place is it…" AJ said, looking around.

"You think so?" Punk questioned.

"I know." AJ said, "This is where we're meant to be, me and you." AJ said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hmm, let's see how many figures we're dealing with here." Punk said, picking up a brochure and reading through it until the prices showed up.

"Please try and look past the price and think about how beautiful this place is." AJ said, looking around the place with a smile.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, we just don't have enough money for this place, not right now anyway." Punk said, he had an idea which would pay off for the horrible distraught look on AJ's face, "We can keep looking, we can always come back to this place to see if the offers have went down, but right now, I just can't afford to lose that much money." Punk said, kissing her head.

"It's ok." AJ smiled softly to him, "I understand."

"Why don't you go on out to the car, I'll go speak to the real estate agent, see if she has any other houses in town going…" Punk said.

"Ok." AJ nodded, walking out of the kitchen. "Talk about a dream home." She mumbled on her way out.

Punk soon enough went and found the agent and sat down with her, whipping out his credit card and signing a shit load of paper work that he didn't even read properly, the way AJ's eyes lit up when she saw this house, when she looked out onto the beach from inside the kitchen, it was something he just couldn't resist and it wasn't like it was wiping his pockets completely clean, he still had plenty of his mom and dad's money to keep him going.

Once he quickly signed everything, getting details about when they could move in and getting the keys handed to him, he walked back out into the car, frowning at AJ's upset face.

"C'mon, I think we should go back to the house, you get yourself dressed up and I'll take you out for dinner, we'll continue looking at houses tomorrow, ok?" Punk suggested.

"Ok." AJ nodded with a smile as Punk turned the car engine on.

AJ watched as the real estate agent took the 'for sale' sign out of the front garden, looked like somebody had already bet them to it anyway. She was genuinely gutted.

_Later that night…_

Once Punk had took AJ for dinner and they began to walk along the beach, AJ carrying her converse in her hand from taking them off, there was nothing better than walking bare foot on the sand, in her opinion anyway.

Hearing the water gently come in and out with the tide and the sound of other people going walks along the beach, it made her smile.

"You still upset about the house?" Punk asked her, their hands interlocked tightly with each other.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "But we'll find somewhere better." AJ tried to convince herself.

"You really think so?" Punk asked her, slowly taking his free hand and putting it inside his jean pocket, searching for the new house keys.

"No." AJ chuckled, "Who am I kidding? That place was gorgeous." AJ frowned.

"Well good." Punk smiled, watching AJ look up at him in confusion, "Because I went and bought it anyway." Punk said, taking the keys and dangling them in front of her.

AJ could have cried, then screamed, then cried again, but instead she just jumped on top of Punk, the biggest smile appearing across her face as her legs circled around him tightly.

"I love you so so much." AJ smiled with excitement, planting kisses all over his face.

"Who's the best boyfriend in the world?" Punk asked her with a cocky grin.

"You are. You're the best." AJ said, kissing him continuously.

"We move in, in a few weeks that way it gives us time to get our stuff from Chicago moved in." Punk smiled.

"I'm so happy, you have no idea." AJ smiled, looking at the keys in her hands.

"Just me and you baby." Punk smiled, her legs still around his waist tightly, her arms circled around his neck.

AJ just smiled at him like never before, she was the happiest girl on the planet right now and from being so down as of late, to now being on top of the world, she knew that's why she needed Punk in her life. "Just me and you." She whispered, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Within the next few weeks AJ and Punk began moving their things into the new house, hiring a van to get their furniture and other things from Chicago, into California.

"Where do you want this?" Punk asked AJ, his t-shirt off since the heat was too much, carrying a heavy set of drawers.

"Bedroom." AJ smiled, her hair tied up and some old clothes on, since it was a little dusty.

"Which one?" Punk asked her.

AJ just chuckled, she still couldn't believe this huge, beautiful house was hers, she was the luckiest woman in the world, "Ours." She smiled, watching Punk nod and head his way upstairs.

Not to mention the house, but she got to see Punk in action with no t-shirt on, dripping with sweat. So far she was winning at life and hadn't even bothered to think about the scars on her body.

"You do know you can help." Punk said, coming back downstairs, wiping the sweat from his head.

"I'm a lady. I don't carry heavy things." AJ smiled sweetly.

"Just means it's gonna take more time to get everything moved in, we could use an extra pair of hands." Punk smiled, of course a few guys that had drove the van up where helping Punk to move the furniture and cabinets in.

"Fine." AJ rolled her eyes, walking out of the door and to the van, getting thing after thing handed to her until she was walking into the house like she had something wrong with her back.

_Later that night…_

"Just the beds and we're done." Punk said, walking into the living room and sitting down on the floor, lying down on his back and looking up at the ceiling. All that had to be done to the house, was the beds were to be added in, after that, it was all set for them to start making a living in.

"You tired?" AJ said, lying down beside him in the middle of the living room.

"Yeah." Punk chuckled, rubbing his eyes.

"Too tired to christen this place?" AJ said, running her hand down the centre of his chest repeatedly.

"The beds haven't even been put in yet." Punk laughed, "Plus, I just want to lie here with you and soak this all in." Punk said, his arm snaking around her.

"Do we really deserve this?" AJ asked him, cuddling into his naked chest.

"Maybe I don't, but you do. This won't even begin to make up for the shit that's been done to you, but one day your gonna look back on it, one day when me and you are old and still living in this house, you're just going to remember it as a bad memory." Punk smiled down to her, planting a kiss on her head.

"I hope so. I really hope so." AJ said, her voice turning into a whisper towards the end of that sentence.

"I don't know what pulled you over to kiss me that Christmas Eve, but I'm really glad you did, I couldn't imagine my life without you now." Punk said.

"If I didn't have you right now, god knows what state I'd be in. I'm glad I agreed to a relationship with you, I just… I didn't want to get hurt again…" AJ muttered.

"Trust me darlin' I'll be dead before I hurt you." Punk said, "Me and you one of these days, we're gonna get hitched, we're gonna get you pregnant, we're gonna raise a family and we're gonna grow old together, and you'll never have to think back to they days with…" Punk stopped himself from even speaking his name.

"You really think so? Do you think it will work out all perfect? Happy ending?" AJ asked him, looking up at him.

"It should. For you anyway." Punk said.

AJ just smiled into herself, trailing her fingertips over Punks chest tattoo's that she loved oh so much, "Why do you never speak about your mom or dad? Do you miss them?" AJ hit out with.

"Nothing to speak about. They're both at rest now. My mom is finally getting peace and quiet, my dad is probably burning in hell." Punk said.

"Phil." AJ said, firmly.

"Trust me, you don't know the half of what he done…" Punk shook his head.

"They must have loved each other some way." AJ said.

"Don't get me wrong, when they were both in good moods, which was rare, it was great, I felt loved, but when they fought, it was hard, not only that but I had to keep my little sister away from seeing sights that I didn't even want to see." Punk said.

"Where is your sister?" AJ asked.

"She lives in New York, goes to college there, she phones me every now and then, but apart from that, I don't really see her." Punk said.

"Oh, she must be smart." AJ smiled.

"She is, not that anyone was ever there to praise her for school work apart from me…" Punk chuckled to himself.

"And when… your mom, when your dad hurt her… did you never try and step in?" AJ asked.

"I did when I got older, he would back away, but my mom had gotten past the point where she just took it without complaining, I tried to sit down with her, I told her we could move, me her and my sister, just leave my dad, but she wouldn't even talk to me, she used to just stroke my cheek and smile, walk away and go fetch my dad a beer, like I was the insane one." Punk laughed coldly, touching his cheek where his mom would.

"Why did you never phone the cops?" AJ asked.

"I tried, so many times, I tried everything… I just wanted my mom to be safe, and I failed, I'm surprised I turned out to be such a nice person with the amount of beatings I heard and let her take." Punk shook his head to himself.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for anything…" AJ said, looking up at him, "None of it was your fault, just like any of what has happened to me, none of that was your fault." AJ said.

"It's never anyways fault though is it?" Punk said, "Everytime the cops came to the house, question my dad, my dad would quote 'it wasn't my fault, she tripped,' or 'she was drunk…'" Punk said.

"Sounds like a coward." AJ said.

"I wouldn't even use that word." Punk scowled to himself.

"Well, what's done has been done, I'm sure your mom loved you no matter what was going on." AJ said.

"I know, I just wish I could have helped her more." Punk said.

"She's in a better place now, trust me." AJ said, leaning up and kissing his cheek, moving round and kissing him softly on the lips as she rolled on top of him slowly.

"What you said about marriage and kids? You really want that with me?" AJ asked him, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, of course I do. Not right now, but when we're settled here and you're ready, of course I do, yeah." Punk said.

"I'd be a terrible wife and mother, you realise that?" AJ chuckled.

"Nah, you'd be perfect, you have a great mom to take it after. My dad wasn't particularly a good role model for me." Punk said.

"You think you wouldn't be a good father and husband because of him?" AJ asked him as Punk just nodded slowly.

"It's in your genes isn't it." Punk said.

"Don't be stupid. You are the most caring, loveable, perfect douchebag, that any woman or child would be lucky to have." AJ said, stroking his cheek.

"You're too sweet." Punk smiled.

_A month later…_

It had been a full month of AJ and Punk living in their new house and AJ loved it, the five minute walk to the beach, sitting in the garden where the sun shined perfectly on, teaching Punk how to cook and not living off of take out food like they would in Chicago. It felt like they were already a married couple. Punk had definitely done a good job of getting her to forget about Seth and what he had done to her.

AJ's mom loved the fact her daughter now lived only 20 minutes away, she was so happy to know she was safe and smiling, away from Seth's eye sight.

Nacho however, wasn't a fan of the new house, he just couldn't make his mind up on where he wanted to sleep at night, in the living room downstairs? The kitchen? One of the four bedrooms? It was such a hard decision for him, but he ended up at the bottom of AJ and Punks bed every night.

"So I was thinking I go looking for jobs tomorrow." AJ said, sitting down outside in the garden beside Punk, sitting her glass of juice on the table.

"Yeah? You still going for the bars?" Punk asked her, his eyes screwed up from the brightness of outside, turning to face her.

"Yeah, it's the only thing I've ever done." AJ said, "What about you? You aren't going to start working?" She asked.

"I don't need to work sweetheart." Punk smiled.

"Well surely after getting this place, your pockets must be pretty light." AJ said, taking a drink of her juice through the straw in it.

"You'd be surprised. I told you, you don't have to work either, I've got plenty to keep us both going, for the next few years anyway." Punk said.

"I know, but I like working the bars, it keeps me occupied." AJ smiled.

"It's up to you." Punk said, "Have you spoke to Nikki lately?" He asked.

"Yeah, spoke to her last week, she's good. Said she would visit when the baby is born. I told her there's plenty of rooms for her to stay." AJ laughed.

"Nikki and a screaming kid, I don't know if I can handle." Punk chuckled.

"You will handle, without complaining." AJ said, walking over and sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What are you making for dinner? I'm hungry." Punk frowned.

"You're always hungry." AJ shook her head with a silent chuckle, standing up and walking away into the house.

"Make me some food, woman…" Punk growled, hearing her chuckle to herself as she walked back into the house. He loved seeing her so happy and care free.

_Back in Chicago…_

"You haven't seen Punk around lately have you?" Seth asked, walking into Dean's apartment.

"Nah, I think him and AJ were going to see AJ's mom. I don't know, they've been gone for a while." Dean shrugged, going into the fridge and passing Seth a beer, as well as cracking open one for himself, "Why?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I just, needed Punks help with something. I know you and Renee are going away for the weekend this week, so I was figuring he could come back and help me, just moving some new furniture in to my place." Seth smiled.

"I can help you the now if you like?" Dean suggested.

"The stuff isn't here yet." Seth quickly spoke, "They come on Friday." Seth said.

"Right." Dean said, his eyes wondering up and around Seth, he was being slightly edgy these few days, "You could maybe try getting a hold of him through AJ's friend, the pregnant one that works at the bar, maybe him and AJ just want some time alone, wouldn't surprise me if AJ wants to even come back here with the beating she got, I tell you what, if that was Renee, whoever the fuck it was that done it, wouldn't still be breathing." Dean rambled.

"Hmm." Seth said, "I'll try her friend at the bar later tonight, you and Renee have a good weekend." Seth said, sitting his unfinished beer on the kitchen counter, leaving in a flash.

Dean just shook his head, his fists getting tighter and tighter as he watched Seth walk out the door.

**Oh? Does Dean know something? Nikki might be in trouble. Not good.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Nikki was continuing her Friday night shift, just watching the clock go by, her feet aching and really wishing she could go home, but she knew she couldn't. She stood behind the bar when a man with two toned hair walked up to the bar.

"What can I get you?" She smiled.

"You're AJ's friend right?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." Nikki nodded.

"You couldn't tell me where her and her boyfriend is? I'm friends with Phil." Seth smiled.

"Is it Phil or AJ you want?" Nikki said.

"Phil." Seth said.

"What do you want him for?" Nikki questioned, she might have been pregnant, but she wasn't stupid.

"It's not really any of your business. I just need him to help me with some stuff." Seth said.

"Well, if you're his friend, why wouldn't he be answering your calls." Nikki raised an eyebrow at him, seeing him get more and more frustrated as time went on.

She watched him curse under his breath and go sit down in the corner.

Through out the night, Nikki kept a close eye on him as he just sat in the corner, looking at his feet, she didn't know if she felt intimidated or scared, but she just had her suspicions about this man, he was edgy and quiet, she didn't like it.

"Alright…" Nikki said, walking around and out from behind the counter, her hand placed on her growing belly, her back and feet were beyond aching now, "We're closing so if you can…"

Nikki stopped speaking when Seth stood up and slammed her against the wall, wrapping his hand around her neck, "Tell me where they are, you have until 3…" Seth breathed down her neck, feeling Nikki panic as time went by, "1…"

Nikki just looked into Seth's eyes, this was her time now, AJ had gone through her hell, she was the next victim, but she had so much to lose, but AJ's friendship and safety, she could never jeopardise that, she was just hoping that by chance a customer had forgotten their phone or jacket, and came back to collect it to help her.

"2…" Seth whispered, looking at her trying to get away from his grip.

"Please…" Nikki shook her head, trying her best not to cry.

"C'mon, just tell me, look at you…" He said, placing a hand on her stomach, "Don't make me hurt a pregnant woman now…" Seth said.

Nikki just glared up at Seth, taking her hand and slapping his away from her stomach, she'd rather go down with pride than stand tall like a coward.

"Alright then… 3…" Seth said, just as the doors flew open and Dean ran right for Seth, spearing him completely away from Nikki and labelling into him on the ground, punch after punch, kick after kick.

"D-Dean…" Seth muttered through Dean hammering away at him.

"Get up." Dean said, standing up and pulling Seth up by the t-shirt, "I know everything, I watched you that night, go into her house and not come back out, I know I've never been smart, but I can tell…" Dean said, "Why AJ?" Dean questioned, his hand still had a tight grip of the top of Seth's t-shirt.

But Seth was too busy looking at Nikki in the corner that was holding her stomach and sinking to the ground, pain taking over her face.

Dean turned to see what he was looking at and quickly let go of Seth, running over to see if she was ok. Of course Seth ran straight out the door while he could, he knew that was his only escape, especially from Dean Ambrose.

"Hey, Nikki it is right?" Dean questioned as Nikki nodded, "How far are you along?" Dean questioned her, crouching down and taking her hair from her face.

"8 months…" Nikki panted, "This is bad, I feel like I want to push…" Nikki said, rolling her head back against the wall with a sigh.

"Oh no. Don't do that…" Dean said, a panicked chuckle leaving him, "I'll drive you to the hospital…" Dean smiled, helping her to her feet and realising she not only looked in pain, but terrified, "Hey, everything will be fine." Dean reassured her, getting a weak smile back from her.

_The next day…_

"Is it weird that this house makes me feel a little cold." AJ said, hugging the covers up to her in bed the next morning, facing Punk.

"I told you, you aren't allowed to insult the house." Punk said.

"I know, but it's just so big, I'm surprised I haven't got lost yet." AJ said.

"Alright, take it easy Indiana Jones, it's a house not a museum." Punk shook his head.

"I'm just so in love with it." AJ smiled.

"I know you are." Punk smiled.

"I'm really hungry, but I can't be bothered moving." AJ laughed, watching him get up, his boxer shorts the only thing on him, seeing him walk around to her side and turn his back into her.

"Get on…" Punk said.

AJ just chuckled and stood up on the bed, jumping on his back as he held her under her legs.

"Kitchen?" Punk asked.

"Kitchen." AJ nodded, wrapping her legs around him tightly as he headed out their bedroom and downstairs, finally making the kitchen where he sat her up on the kitchen counter.

"That'll be ten dollars m'am…" Punk smiled cheekily, extending his hand out to her.

"How about a kiss instead?" AJ asked him sweetly.

"That should be fine too." Punk laughed, feeling her cup his cheeks and kiss him quickly, planting a loud kiss on his cheeks.

Punk stretched and made his way to the fridge were he looked at what was good to eat.

"I think I hear your phone ringing." Punk said as he was crouched down to the fridges height, scanning his eyes through the food.

AJ jumped down from the counter and ran into the living room to find Nikki calling her, she obviously picked up right away and was surprised to hear that early hours in the morning, she had given birth to a little girl.

She sat on the phone to her for at least an hour, listening to Nikki talk about how all of the cravings and indigestion and sore feet, finally paid off from how gorgeous the tiny baby was, and even though she was early, she was perfectly fine.

"Did you have anyone with you?" AJ spoke through the phone, she knew Nikki was planning to have her mom as her birth partner since the father of the baby was no where to be found, but since the baby came early, AJ figured she done it alone which broke her heart.

"Yeah. You know, one of Phil's friends…" Nikki said.

AJ immediately thought it was Seth and that terrified her, she didn't want Nikki getting involved with Seth, she didn't want Nikki in Seth's eye sight.

"Which one?" AJ asked.

"Dean, the blonde haired one. He helped me." Nikki smiled through the phone, leaving out the fact that it was probably Seth that caused her labour to start from how terrified she was from him, she was so glad Dean got there in time.

"Oh right." AJ said, relieved to hear it was Dean, "Has he gone now?" AJ asked.

"No. AJ, he's not left the room all night since the baby was born, he just went away to get a coffee there, he's so sweet." Nikki said, she knew if it was any other man, they would have helped her to the hospital and left, but Dean stuck by her throughout the full thing.

"He has a girlfriend, you know that right?" AJ said.

"Yeah." Nikki sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put you on a downer, I just, didn't know if you knew." AJ said.

"I know, it's fine. Awe AJ, you should see her, she's adorable, she's so tiny and perfect. I just want to eat her." Nikki said.

"Please, don't eat the baby." AJ laughed, "So, what's her name?"

"Fern." Nikki said, smiling to herself on the phone.

"That's different. Well, whenever you're ready to come visit just let me know." AJ smiled as Punk sat down beside her.

"Ok, I will."

"Ok, bye. Bye." AJ spoke, hanging up on the phone and turning to face Punk who had made himself a sandwich.

She quickly stole the other half, loving how angry he got when she done it.

"If you want one, go make one yourself." Punk rolled his eyes.

"But yours are just so good." AJ smiled to him, "Anyway, Nikki had her baby."

"Already?" Punk said, a confused tone in his voice.

"Well she was only one month away…" AJ said, beginning to tell Punk everything that Nikki had told her.

_With Dean and Nikki…_

"You sure you don't want anything?" Dean asked, walking in the door with his coffee just as Nikki got off the phone.

"Nah, I'm good." Nikki smiled.

"How is she?" Dean asked, sitting his coffee down and making his way round to the basinet which Fern was in, looking down at the tiny little baby who he could already see had took looks off of her mom, "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead." Nikki smiled, watching Dean lift her up carefully and walk around to the armchair that was beside the bed, sitting down with her and gazing into her wide little eyes, eager to see her surroundings.

"Your dad, is a very stupid man." Dean said, "You're just adorable." He smiled, watching her little hand cling on to his finger.

"Listen…" Nikki spoke, bringing Dean's attention to her and not her daughter, "Thank you, you could have just left me once you dropped me off, I appreciate you being there for me." Nikki smiled.

"It's fine." Dean smiled as Fern started to whimper in his arms, letting out soft cries, "Looks like someone wants their mom." He said, passing her over to Nikki.

Nikki took Fern from him and settled her in her arms, stroking her cheek softly and soothed her to stop crying.

"Dad or not, I think you'll both be fine." Dean winked to her, taking his jacket from over the chair and walking out of the room.

Nikki just sat on the bed, watching him walk out the door. There was something about him.

_Later that night…_

"What's in the pot?" Punk asked, taking the lid off the pot that was on the cooker.

"What does it look like Punk?" AJ asked, sitting at the table, filling out some paper work, including job applications and figuring out how they could transfer her old location to her new location. Punk knew she was focused, especially because she had her glasses on and hair tied up.

"Worms." Punk said, looking at the obvious pasta in the pot. He took a handful out of the pot, throwing it over at AJ, watching it land on her shoulder.

"What are you? 5?" AJ questioned, taking the pasta from her shoulder and sitting it over on the table, just to feel him throw another bit at her, hitting her face, dangling from her glasses.

She gracefully took her glasses off with a crazy smile, standing up and walking towards the cooker, lifting up the lid to the other pot, the sauce that was meant to go through the pasta. She dunked her hand in, the thick sauce staying in a clamp in her hand as she lifted her hand and splatted it over Punks face.

Punk just nodded, wiping his eyes from the sauce, watching her lick her fingers.

"Oh it's on." Punk said, grabbing the pot of sauce in his hand as AJ took the pot that had the pasta.

_Later on…_

"Dinner was nice." Punk nodded, both of them sitting down in the kitchen floor, a pizza box between them.

"I'm gonna have to clean this place up." AJ sighed, looking around at the walls and cupboards that had pasta and tomato sauce splatted up them.

"I'll help you." Punk smiled, watching her throw the crust of her pizza down in the box.

"We need to grow up." AJ laughed, watching Punk move the pizza box away, shuffling over to sit closer to her on the cold, hard floor.

"No we don't. We are mature adults." Punk smiled.

"Mature adults? That give each other picky back rides from the bedroom to the kitchen, which by the way, bad idea, I think you broke my back after you asked me to carry you back upstairs. Food fights in the kitchen, eating pizza on the kitchen floor. We are what's wrong with human society." AJ said.

"Are you feeling ok? It's me and you, we make fun of each other, we give each other piggy back rides, even if it is from the bedroom to the kitchen, we dance like hippy's when the blackhawks score in the middle of the living room and that little boy looks in our window and wishes his parents were as cool as us. We have food fights that don't involve the girl out of the relationship moaning about the mess or how they've ruined the dinner, there's nothing wrong with us. Live a little." Punk said.

"We dance like hippy's?" AJ asked him, "I thought we danced pretty good." AJ folded her arms.

"AJ, you stand up and thrust your pelvis at the TV while waving your hands in the air, in no way shape or form is that good." Punk chuckled.

"Hey you aren't any better, you stand up and lean back whilst walking around the living room in circles, shaking your hips." AJ raised her eyebrows at him.

"We are equally as bad as each other, ok." Punk said.

"Whatever." AJ rolled her eyes.

Punk just watched her as she tried to not look at her, but he knew it was approximately 5 seconds before she turned round and…

"You're so hot…" AJ moaned, her hands taking cover of his cheeks as she kissing him fiercely, both of them getting to their feet, AJ immediately getting picked up by Punk, walking out of the messy kitchen and headed for the stairs.

Punk managed to get to the third stair before tripping up, both of them falling to the stairs in a roar of laughter.

"I'm not that heavy." AJ laughed.

"It's not that, I can't see the stairs when I'm walking." Punk laughed, "Let's try this again."

"We could never be that romantic couple in the movies, that make getting up the stairs while kissing each other look so damn easy." AJ laughed as Punk lifted her back up.

"Right." He agreed, "We can work at it." He laughed, managing to get all the way to the top of the stairs without tripping again. Successfully getting into their bedroom and shutting the door over tightly.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

A few weeks had gone by since the birth of Nikki's daughter and Punk and AJ were expecting a visit from them both any time. AJ felt like she hadn't seen Nikki in years and really missed their girly conversations that she couldn't really have with Punk, not that he wouldn't listen, she'd just feel bad about depressing him with girly and unmanly stories.

Nikki had agreed to come for the weekend, not wanting to stay to long and disturb Punk and AJ.

The weekend finally came and she found herself standing outside a beautiful, industrial, classy house, that frankly… she didn't expect to see AJ or Punk living in. She carefully brought Fern out of her stroller and into her arms and walked towards the front door, figuring she would get her bags later and knocked on the door, greeted by AJ who awe'd at the little girl in her arms.

"She's gorgeous." AJ said, placing her hand on her chest.

"And so is this house." Nikki said, looking around and walking on in, she'd love to live in a house like this, next thing would be to just find a man that would settle for her and she was good to go.

_Later that night…_

After a few hours of AJ showing Nikki around the house, so proud to call it her home, showing her the different rooms as well as the garden, they finally made it back into the living room where Punk was sitting with Fern in his arms, watching her look up at her.

"I haven't held a baby since my little sister." Punk laughed, looking down at the little girl waving her arms around at him.

"Well get used to it. Because whenever me and AJ meet up for a girly night out, that's where you come in handy as my babysitter." Nikki smiled, sitting over on the chair.

"Yeah, that'll be right." Punk said, raising his eyebrows, "I hear you've been having a helping hand recently?" Punk questioned, still keeping his eyes on the gurgling little girl as AJ sat down beside him.

"If it's Dean you're meaning, then yeah, he's been coming around and checking if we're ok, but that's all." Nikki said.

"Pretty bummed he's got a girlfriend huh?" Punk questioned.

"Nah, I'm ok about it, I mean yeah if he didn't I would be right in there, but… I'm just glad he's there for me as a friend, obviously you guys have went and ditched me." Nikki rolled her eyes with a chuckle, "I don't blame you guys though, this place is gorgeous."

"Well you're welcome to stay over any time." AJ smiled, "It's my turn now." She spoke, scooping Fern from Punks arms and into her own, leaning back on the couch and caressing the little girl.

AJ just looked at the little girls perfect face, "I've always wanted a daughter, someone to protect but have lots of fun with, to tell secrets with her, to make her feel better when she is sick, to let her be who she wants to be, not something I want her to be, to let her indulge in all the nerdy hobbies my mom never really took interest in…." AJ said, looking up at Punk smiling over at her.

"If we're gonna have a kid, it's gonna be a boy." Punk winked.

"I don't think so, girls are much better." AJ smiled.

"And what about when they become teenagers and start slamming doors in your face? Huh?" Punk raised his eyebrows at her.

Nikki just watched as they both continued to ramble on to each other, fighting like 5 year olds over the last sweet in the packet.

"I hate to break it to you…" Nikki butted in, "But you don't really get a choice, and when you actually get pregnant, you want nothing more, than it just to be healthy, you don't care about the gender." Nikki laughed.

"Whatever." Punk rolled his eyes.

_Later that night…_

After Nikki headed off to bed with Fern, Punk and AJ soon enough trailed upstairs to bed as well. AJ loved their bedroom, it wasn't too fancy, pretty plain, but it was so cosy and warm and she loved just lying in bed next to Punks naked chest, so peaceful and safe, not having to be worried about a break in or an unwanted visitor, having Punk so close and warm beside her really eased her mind.

"You wanna know why I actually want a daughter?" AJ asked him, facing him in bed.

"Go on…" Punk said.

"I've always wanted to watch her be a daddy's little girl, from the moment she first grabs on to your finger just after she's born, or when she hides behind your leg if a stranger appears, or if she has a nightmare and needs you to scare all the ghosts away from under her bed, or when she just needs a daddy hug to make everything alright, I know me and you didn't really have ideal fathers, I never even knew mine, but I promised myself if I ever have children, I want to be in a relationship with someone I love and trust to raise them, someone I know who will protect us, I know you can do all of that." AJ smiled to him.

"You aren't saying what… what I think you're saying?" Punk shook his head.

"No, I still think me and you need to spend some alone time together before any little people join us, but when it is time, I know we'll be just fine and capable." AJ smiled.

"You panicked me a little there." Punk chuckled, "I don't… I don't mean to bum you out or anything, but… I'd much prefer if we were married, before we start having kids, I mean… we're both young, got our whole life ahead of us, children are pretty hard work, I know because I spent my teenage years looking after my baby sister, they need attention at all times and I still think me and you still need time alone." Punk said.

"I know, I understand. I wasn't having this conversation with you to hint to you, I was just telling you that if it happens unexpectedly or we decide soon, we're beyond ready, all you really need to give a kid is love…" AJ smiled.

"And you need to feed them and change them, put them down to sleep, wipe their mouth when they are sick all over you, struggle to get them dressed in the morning because you don't want to hurt their tiny little hands and feet, then you have a meltdown when they scream the house down for absolutely no reason…" Punk rambled.

"Woah, calm down… ok. I get it, it's a lot of work." AJ nodded, "You do know it won't be like what you had to do with your sister…" AJ said, knowing that this was what was bothering him.

"What if it is?" Punk sighed.

"One, you are much, much older and capable of looking after not just me but a family, two… you don't have to worry like you did before about your mom and dad, and three… I'm gonna be here, whenever you need me." AJ said.

Punk just smiled and leaned over to kiss her, "I still want to wait until we're married further down the line though." Punk said.

"And that is fine with me." AJ smiled, "All the more time me and you get to spend together alone." She smiled, kissing him deeply on the mouth, wrapping her hand around his neck as she rolled on top of him.

"Nikki is asleep two doors down…" Punk laughed, feeling AJ kiss around his naked chest, he didn't even think she heard him, she just continued to travel down his body, his arms eventually got sore from holding the covers up to watch her go under, so he let them go and felt her pull his boxers down.

AJ just loved teasing him, she coldly took pleasure in it, knowing she was in control and was capable of his feelings and emotions, she loved it.

She wrapped her small, eager hand around him, knowing she could set him off with just the slightest touch. The only thing she wished for was a little more oxygen flowing through under the covers, lucky enough she felt Punk pull them over.

"D'you want to watch?" AJ said, in almost a purr, wiggling her hips from side to side on her hands and knees.

"I just figured you might suffocate under there." Punk smiled to her like a child, "But yeah, I'll watch." He smirked.

AJ just laughed playfully at him, lowing herself on to her stomach and wrapping her mouth around him, feeling him immediately run his hands through her hair, taking a fistful and clenching on to it, feeling her head bob up and down.

"A-April…" Punk moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

AJ hated her real name, whenever anyone said it, it made her angry, but when Punk said it, especially when they were so intimate, it made her feel so good and almost gave her pleasure in some sense, the same way whenever she called him Phil.

"Look up at me, baby." Punk moaned, wanting those innocent brown eyes staring up at him while her mouth stayed enclosed around his length.

AJ done what he asked and stared up at him, still continuing to run her mouth up and down on him, sometimes stopping and relaxing her throat enough to deep throat him, his clench in her hair getting tighter as she done so.

AJ released him for just a second to speak, "Do you want more?" She asked, watching him nod and smirk as soon as she lifted her t-shirt off, unclasping her bra and pulling down her short pyjama bottoms, straddling his hips and easing herself on to him, both of them letting moans escape their mouths as soon as AJ had took him all the way in, of course hers was slightly louder.

"Oh god, feels so good." AJ moaned, running her hands around her body, feeling Punk join in with her and rub his hands up and down her side, eventually placing his hands on either side of her hips, helping her along with moving up and down on him, he tried so hard not to thrust up to meet her bounces, but he just had to.

As much as Punk loved to sit back and watch AJ, the sight being so perfect, he just hated feeling like she was dominating him and taking control, so he rolled over, a thing they done frequently, and began thrusting inside of her that way, feeling her legs clench tightly around his waist, just like her insides were doing to his length.

She would never admit, but she did prefer to see Punk on top, she could get a clear view of his full body and frame and the sight of him just turned her on even more, his face was filled with such concentration yet such pleasure, mixing them both together really turned her on and got her all hot and bothered.

"You're so sexy…" Punk moaned, if one thing he loved about AJ, it was her moans and pleads during sex, they were just so innocent and sexy.

"You know I hate that word." AJ moaned.

"Sexy, sexy, sexy…" Punk whispered in her ear as she chuckled.

A few more thrusts and moans later and they both met their release, clawing and scraping at each other.

Punk finally collapsed on top of AJ once he had gone soft, pulling out and resting his head on her chest, feeling her do her usual, stroking her finger tips through his messy hair calmly, both of their breathing still erotic and out of normal.

"You know…" AJ started, "It's my birthday next week." AJ smiled down to him.

"And? What is it you wish for?" He asked her, looking up at her as she wiped his sweaty forehead.

"Nothing. I have everything I could dream of right here." AJ smiled, leaning down and kissing his weak lips, having to pull away quickly since their breathing still wasn't back to normal.

Punk just nodded, but of course he was still going to get her a present.

_The next week…_

The weekend finally came to a close and Nikki was gone back to Chicago to settle into her life with baby Fern, not really wanting to leave Punk and AJ's gorgeous house, but knowing she needed to start getting used to being alone with her baby, even though Dean was showing up every now and then.

It had finally came to AJ's birthday, were… even though she said she didn't need anything, she received no presents, apart from a stunning bracelet from Nikki and a card with shopping vouchers from her mother. A part of her felt a little upset that Punk hadn't even got her a card, but she did tell him she didn't need anything.

"I'm just popping out for a few minutes…" Punk said, walking by her in the living room, pecking her cheek.

"You're leaving me on my birthday?" AJ frowned.

"I'll only be a few minutes." Punk laughed, walking out of the house, knowing AJ was very annoyed and clearly upset, he hated knowing she was feeling like that, especially on her birthday, but he knew it would pay off.

AJ waited for at least an hour, sitting watching the TV as day turned quickly to night and Nacho had fell asleep at her feet. She even thought Punk might have cooked dinner, but she was obviously wrong about that aswell.

As soon as she heard the door open, she stood up, all guns blazing, ready to question where he had been and why he took so long, but when he came in the door, he looked like he had something under his jacket, it also looked like it was moving.

"Where have you… what is under there?" AJ said, looking at his moving jacket.

"I know you said no presents, but… I had to…" Punk smiled, unzipping his jacket and holding out a puppy Alsatian dog, the little fluffy ball just staying still in his hands at AJ gasped at the cuteness.

"Phil…" She spoke, her voice going sharply high at the end of saying his name.

"I know you have Nacho, but I figured we needed a big dog, I know he's tiny right now but these dogs grow massive. Plus, I did find him kind of cute." Punk said, "Here, hold him…" He smiled, passing the tiny Alsatian puppy to AJ, watching her carefully take him and sit down, placing the little fur ball in her lap, watching Nacho make his way over and sniff around.

Punk just took a deep breath, "Look how cute the collar is…" He smiled, pointing to the little black collar that was already around the puppy.

AJ just looked at it, spinning it round when she felt something dangling from it, she had to take a closer look to come to terms on what it was… she almost fainted.

"This is a… Phil you aren't? Is this?"

"April…" Punk smiled, unwinding the sparkling ring from the puppy's collar and holding it out, as well as crouching down, "Marry me, April?"

AJ just looked from the gorgeous little puppy, to the ring, to Punk. And here she was, moaning about not getting any presents.

"Of course I will, yes." AJ nodded, taking the ring from him and placing it on her finger, looking at how beautiful and expensive it looked, "It's beautiful, oh my…" AJ said, looking at the crystal in it, "And this little guy tops the whole thing off." AJ awed, looking at the still content little puppy in her arms.

"I know this is a bit soon, but I know there's no other person I want to spend my life with." Punk said, sitting down beside her, scratching the puppy behind it's ear.

"Nothing is ever to soon, Phil. I can't wait to marry you." She said, leaning over and planting a kiss on his lips, "Now what to call you little guy…" AJ said, looking at the puppy in her lap.

"He's your dog, you get to choose." Punk smiled, scratching the dog under his ear.

"Hmm…" AJ said, names tumbling around her brain in thought, she couldn't really think properly at all, she was ecstatic that Punk just proposed to her and the way he done it was much better than taking her out to a restaurant and proposing in front of people, he made it calm and peaceful like he made everything. She just couldn't wait to be Mrs Brooks.

_Later that night…_

After going through so many names, even looking up on google for a few ideas, they finally came to terms with calling him, _Diesel._

Of course Nacho took a little while to settle around little diesel, not really happy and feeling like he was being replaced, but AJ made sure to give Nacho lots of hugs and kisses, reminding him that he was still her little doggy. She knew Diesel wouldn't stay this small size forever though, and kept him snuggled into her arms while she could, knowing that this time next year he would be huge, he was an Alsatian after all.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She said, her head leaning on Punks shoulder as Diesel yawned against them both, Punk adored the little guy, he was cute as heck even though he loved Nacho to pieces.

"You deserve the world, you mean the world to me." Punk said, kissing her head.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Just me, you, diesel…" She smiled, scratching Diesel's belly as he lay sleeping against them both, sprawling out. "And of course my wee Nacho." AJ laughed, looking over at Nacho sleeping in his bed in the corner with his bone.

"I love you." He said, wrapping his arm around her, feeling her lean her head further into him.

"I love you too." She said, smiling to herself as she closed her eyes patting Diesel, his fur so soft and fluffy. She loved her life and everyone in it. All the negativity and worries weren't even on her mind and she knew with Punk around, they would never be on her mind. She seriously was the luckiest girl alive.

**Awe, a wee pup. Poor Nacho, must feel like he's been replaced. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the recent REVIEWS, they mean so much.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

After AJ placed a sleeping Diesel into his bed that sat next to Nacho's, planting a kiss on his furry head, loving the new addition to their family, she tip toed upstairs and into bed where she lay down on her back, holding her hand out in front of her and taking a good look at the gorgeous ring.

"It's so beautiful." AJ said, she hadn't stopped smiling since it was on her finger, it was definitely the best present she had ever received, along with little Diesel.

"You're so beautiful." Punk smiled, "I love you for you, I'm not ever gonna let you slip through my fingers, your mine." Punk stated, brushing her hair behind her ear.

AJ just nodded with a smile, there was no doubt this man was meant for her.

_A few months later…_

A few months had gone by and Diesel had really grown in height, practically dragging AJ out for walks on the beach, licking her to death when she came home from her new job that she got, a bar in town.

Not only was Diesel a very loveable and friendly dog, he also was very naughty, pulling the washing down from the line outside, chewing almost every single bra AJ owned, running around the house with the remote control in his mouth for the TV. It was like a mad house, and there wasn't even any children involved.

Punk knew when Diesel came and lay beside AJ's feet that AJ loved it and loved him too pieces, it was hard not to love the dog, he was so bouncy and friendly. Whenever he jumped up on AJ, he was nearly the same height as her.

Punk and AJ had begun having wedding talk every night and they both finally came to an agreement on what they wanted to do. As plain and boring as it sounded to some people, they planned on heading to a registry office, taking a few witnesses with them, and getting married. That was all they both wanted.

"So who do you want there?" Punk asked AJ, sitting down on the couch beside her, placing his hand on her thigh.

"My mom and Nikki, I don't have anyone else." AJ laughed.

"I'd probably ask Dean to come along, my sister too if she's not busy." Punk said.

"Busy for her own brother's wedding? I'm sure she'll make it." AJ said, "We're really doing this huh?" AJ said, for the first time getting butterflies in her stomach with her excitement and nervousness.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, watching as Diesel walked in from the kitchen with a toy in his mouth, walking over to AJ and dropping it at her feet.

"Awe Diesel, you gave me a toy?" AJ said, picking the slobbery, wet, drooled on toy, grossing out at the feeling of it as Diesel just sat for AJ, looking at her with his big gorgeous eyes, "C'mon, we'll go out the garden and I'll throw it for you." AJ smiled, getting off the couch, only wearing shorts and a light t-shirt.

Punk stood up and entered the kitchen, watching out the window as AJ played with Diesel, rolling around with him and throwing his toys. He could have watched all night.

The urge to make AJ his wife was coming on stronger as the days went by, he couldn't wait to set a date and feel the days drag on until that day. He loved how positive AJ thought now since they moved to California, but he still wanted to talk to her about something.

_Later that night…_

After AJ had tired not only herself out, but Diesel out to, she gave him and Nacho some fresh water in their water bowls and walked back into the living room where Punk was standing in the centre of the room, boxing gloves sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Boxing? Really?" AJ folded her arms, watching the dogs come into the living room and collapse on the floor in exhaustion.

"I'm gonna teach you, how to fight." Punk smiled, throwing her two boxing gloves over.

"Why?" AJ said, dropping the boxing gloves on the floor, looking across the living room at him.

"AJ… it's just a bit of fun." Punk chuckled.

"You think I'm gonna get hurt again? You told me you wouldn't let me… you told me, I didn't have to worry." AJ shook her head, "I shouldn't need to learn how to fight."

"AJ!" Punk shouted, "I'm not doing this to scare you, I just think it's good you know how to protect yourself." He exclaimed.

"That's what you're here for." AJ said.

"I can't be stitched to your hip every hour of the day." Punk said.

AJ just shook her head, drying the tear that slipped down her cheek, not wanting Punk to see it and grabbing Diesel's lead from the kitchen, quickly putting her trainers on and clipping his lead on to his collar.

"AJ, c'mon… what have I done?" Punk said, not only asking her but himself. He clearly had set her off in some way.

AJ just walked by him and out of the door, taking a deep breath and looking left to right, Diesels lead in her hand as he looked up at her.

She turned on her heel and headed down to the beach, walking her fears away, her tears drying in the wind on her face.

The thought that Punk was preparing her incase she got attacked again, sent shivers up her spine. She couldn't go through that, not just when everything was so perfect, the thought of Seth finding them and ruining everything, their life here, their home, their soon to be marriage, she couldn't bare that, and the thought that Punk was preparing for it, made her all the more worried. Then again, she could have just taken it the extremely wrong way.

AJ walked as far down to the beach as the water was, finally sitting down on the soft sand, watching Diesel lie down beside her, the water coming in with the tide and going back in.

She looked across the dark beach, not a single person on it, everything so quiet and calm.

She knew exactly whose footsteps it were walking towards her, sitting down beside her and looking out across the sea.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Punk said.

"Well you did." AJ said bluntly.

"Me, teaching you how to fight, protecting yourself, it doesn't mean he is gonna show up. I didn't think about it enough and I'm sorry, for frightening you like that… but man, you gotta let it go. He isn't worth your time…"

"Let it go? Let it…" AJ held her tongue, "You still don't get it!" She shouted, "I mean… is it not clear enough to you? Every time you touch me, or you hug me from behind, the jumps I make, or when the floor boards creak upstairs and I force you to go upstairs and make sure no one is there? Do you not get that? I'm scarred. Permanently. You can buy me a house, you can give me a dog. You can even ask me to marry you… but none of that is going to ever make what he done forgettable." AJ sighed, "If only you knew." She shook her head.

"I do know. I know that all of this, that you're going through, it's killing me just as much as you, I'm trying everything in my power to keep you smiling every minute of the day. I'm watching someone I love, be scared out her wits whenever I go to the grocery store for a pint of milk. I don't want that, I never wanted that. Did I get the dog for him to protect you? You bet your ass I did. Did I ask you to put on a pair of boxing gloves and learn how to fight to protect yourself? Yeah. I did." Punk nodded, "Because I care, too… damn… much…" Punk paused, watching her turn around to face him, "I can't lose you. Not like I lost… not like I lost my mom." Punk said, his voice turning into a whisper towards the end of his sentences.

"You're not going to lose me." AJ shook her head.

"I can't live up to your expectations. I don't know how to look after anyone. I… I might look like I know what I'm doing, but I don't. I couldn't look after my mom from my dad, I couldn't look after my sister, they took her to a home, I couldn't help my dad get help, I couldn't save my mom from going off the deep end. I fuck everything up." Punk said, an awkward silence falling over both of them as they both looked across the sea.

"I'll see you back at the house." Punk whispered, standing up and dusting the sand off him, walking back to their house.

AJ just hugged her knees, drying her eyes with her cardigan sleeve. Feeling Diesel give her a friendly lick on the leg, resting his head down on her feet.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

AJ soon enough walked back to the house, letting Diesel free from his lead, watching him run away into the kitchen while she walked into the living room where Punk was sitting on the couch.

"You alright?" Punk asked her, the only thing he could really say.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, taking a seat beside him, "Sorry. It's just… it's always in my head. I know you're capable of taking care of me. You might not think so, but I know you are." AJ encouragingly smiled to him.

"I just don't want to lose you. Where would I go? You're all I have left…" Punk said.

"You… will never lose me." AJ spoke, reaching him up and kissing him slowly, "I promise." She whispered pulling back.

Punk just looked at her, he knew she was just scared still, just when she thought she had escaped from Seth, he came back into her life frightening her to death. He didn't blame her for being so scared.

"I love you." Punk said, looking down at her, watching her wrap her arms around his waist and lean her head on his chest.

"I love you too." AJ said, closing her eyes and clinging on to him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, he just had to have confidence himself that he could take care of AJ, without mucking it up, AJ seemed to have full confidence him. He was going to do everything in his power, to make sure AJ was respected and protected, he promised himself. And he would never break that promise.

_One year later…_

"C'mon, keep up…" AJ chuckled, running along the beach beside Diesel, who was now a huge, bounding, furry dog, fully trained of course and running alongside AJ on his own with no lead.

AJ glimpsed down at her hand, two rings sat on her finger, engagement and wedding ring. Shortly after her and Punk made up from their small argument, they set a date for the wedding and waited for it to drag along, like they said, it was small and in a registry office, with barely any people, just the way they wanted.

AJ continued working at a bar in town part time, it didn't really feel the same as it used to without Nikki and all the fun they would have, but the girls and guys were still nice enough.

She seemed to have picked up a routine these past months. She'd get up early, before Punk even lifted an eye lid, taking Diesel out for a run on the beach, promising little Nacho that she would take him out later. She'd them come home and make sure Punk was up and not being his lazy self, then they would both spend their day together, wither it was out in the garden playing with the dogs, or wither it was both of them standing in front of the TV playing the wii, which they had both came to agreement to wear the wrist band around their wrists for the remote console, since the last time Punk didn't, the console went flying through the TV screen. Leaving him a very empty wallet and a very unhappy AJ.

She'd then go out to work, depending on her days off, if she didn't have to work she would stay in and cook dinner and spend the rest of the night cuddled up to Punk on the couch with the dogs at her feet.

It was a simple life, and she couldn't have been happier.

Once she got in from her run, she walked upstairs to find Punk lying in bed still sleeping. She picked up her pillow and hit it off his face.

"I know… I know… I'm getting up…" Punk mumbled, shooing his hand at her and turning around in the bed.

"Well I was just going for a shower. You know how lonely I get in there…" She frowned, standing over at the door.

"And suddenly I am awake." Punk said, bolting up and standing off the bed, dancing his way towards AJ.

"Don't do the dance." AJ shook her head, walking out of the room.

"Right, sorry." Punk said, following her into the bathroom.

_Later that night…_

"You know me and Nikki are going out on Saturday night, right?" AJ said, standing at the sink doing the dishes as Punk dried them. The only fair they could both agree on doing them.

"Yeah, you told me. Why? Are you not going now?" Punk asked, running the dish towel around the plate he was drying.

"No, we are. It's just. Nikki's mom can't look after Fern, I sort of told Nikki… you would look after her." AJ smiled, sweetly.

"Are you kidding me? You can't leave me alone with a baby." Punk shook his head, standing still and looking at AJ like she was mad.

"She's 1. She's not a baby anymore." AJ said.

"Even worse." Punk said.

"It'll only be for a couple of hours Punk, plus she'll be tired, just give her dinner and put her to bed, simple." AJ said.

"Simple." Punk said in a squeaky voice, impersonating AJ with an attitude, watching her give him a death stare.

_Saturday night…_

"Ok, she sleeps with the light on, stay beside her until she's fully asleep otherwise she'll just cry, check on her every half hour or so, she sometimes wakes up and please, please don't drop her." Nikki smiled, passing 1 year old Fern to Punk who just smiled sarcastically at Nikki.

"I hope you choke on your food Nicole." Punk smiled to Nikki.

"Alright, Fern… you be good for Uncle Punk ok. Just bite him if he annoys you." Nikki said, planting a kiss on her daughters head.

"You'll be fine. I'll see you later." AJ said, leaning up and kissing Punks cheek.

"Bye sweetheart." Punk smiled as AJ and Nikki got into the car, driving away and leaving him with a 1 year old child.

He closed the door over and walked into the living room, placing her down on the couch where she just looked up at him. Nikki had called AJ a few weeks ago to tell her that Fern was picking up words now and crawling everywhere, so he knew he had to be careful.

_Later that night…_

AJ and Nikki were freely enjoying themselves, having being so long since they got out for dinner together somewhere.

"So, how's Dean?" AJ wiggled her eyebrows, taking a breadstick and crunching on it

"Shut up." Nikki laughed, "You should have seen what he got Fern for her birthday. AJ, he's so good to her, to me." Nikki sighed.

"And you've both never? Felt anything?" AJ asked her.

"Everytime he leaves my house, just after I've put Fern to sleep, he just gives me this look when I walk him to the door, call me crazy, but I don't know, it just… it feels wrong that we aren't together." Nikki sighed.

"You should tell him how you feel, see if he feels the same, by what I'm hearing, he clearly does." AJ laughed.

"And then what if he doesn't? I'll look like an idiot and things will be awkward between us." Nikki sighed, "Anyway, what about you? How are you these days?" Nikki asked. She still hadn't told AJ about her and Seth's bust up before Fern was born, she didn't see the point now, but she knew that AJ was still affected by her attack, which she assumed was Seth.

"I'm fine. I miss you though." AJ frowned.

"Awe, I miss you too." Nikki smiled, "You've lived life the right way, found a guy, got a house, got married… I just got knocked up and ruined everything." Nikki said.

"Shut up, I know how much you love Fern, you're great with her, you'll find someone." AJ reassured Nikki.

The night finally came to a close for the both of them and AJ soon drove home to where she was expecting to open the door and see the place turned upside down, but instead her and Nikki walked in, to see Punk sitting on the couch calmly watching the TV.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Did you lose her?" Nikki said.

"Yeah, she ran away." Punk rolled his eyes and looked at Nikki in a 'are you five?' way, "She's upstairs sleeping." Punk said, watching Nikki creep away upstairs.

"Hey." AJ smiled, sitting down beside him, "How'd it go?" She asked.

"Good. She eh, threw her dinner at me, pulled Diesels ears a few times, oh and she also might have learned how to say a few bad words, but yeah, she's an angel." Punk smiled sarcastically at AJ.

"What do you mean… bad words?" AJ asked slowly.

"Alrightly…" Nikki said, entering the living room, "Say goodbye to your favourite uncle." Nikki smiled as AJ and Punk stood up to say bye.

"uck…" Fern perked.

AJ's eyes popped open, about to speak when Punk nudged her ribs in silence.

"What did you say sweetheart?" Nikki asked, holding Fern up in her arms, not hearing what she said.

"She didn't say anything, alright… bye Fern, yeah ok…" Punk rambled, pushing Nikki slightly to the front door, opening it for her, "Safe trip." He smiled.

"Yeah, thanks…" Nikki spoke, walking slowly out the door, "I had a good time AJ." Nikki smiled.

"uck…" Fern spoke louder this time, waving her hands in her mothers face.

"Alright, she had fun too, ok, ba bye." Punk smiled, closing the door as AJ just stood chuckling behind.

"You're a terrible human." AJ said, trying her best not to laugh.

"I'm horrible, I need to go to church." Punk fidgeted with his hands, walking into the living room.

"You don't go to church." AJ laughed, taking her jacket off as she walked into the living room with him.

"Exactly." Punk said, sitting on the couch and putting his hands on his head.

"She's a child, she's picking up words, you swear a lot, it's not your fault…" AJ said, sitting down on the couch beside him, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"Anyway… how was your night?" Punk asked with a tired smile, all that baby sitting had took it out of him.

"It was good. I'm really tired though." AJ yawned, turning into a giggle as Punk scooped her up like she was a feather bridal style.

He managed to switch off the lights with his shoulder and get AJ to lock the door, walking upstairs and taking her to bed. A dirty laugh coming from AJ as he know doubt told her a crude joke whilst walking upstairs.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

Throughout the next weeks that Nikki would visit AJ and Punk with fern, AJ felt herself fall more and more in love with the sight of Punk and a child. He might not have believed he was good with children, but she knew deep inside he would be the best father a child could have.

It had been a year since their wedding and no children talk had occurred throughout the house but AJ felt like it was time, both of them had got a year with spending nights doing what they want to do, doing things that you necessarily can't do with children around, so she felt it was time. Plus, she loved babysitting Fern with Punk when Nikki went out.

"It's pizza night, right?" Punk questioned, coming in with a can of Pepsi, having made to drink diet by AJ since she didn't like him drinking it.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, her legs crossed on the couch as Punk sank down into the couch beside her.

"What shall we order this time?" Punk asked her. They'd made it a routine, that they only ordered take out which was usually pizza, on a Friday night when AJ come home from her day shift at work, the rest of the nights consisted of AJ's cooking which Punk couldn't complain with, she cooked good food.

"I don't know, you can choose this week." AJ smiled.

"Woah, are you feeling alright?" Punk laughed, knowing at how much AJ had to have her kind of pizza and topping, Punks opinion in it was irrelevant to her when it came to pizza.

"Yes. I'm feeling fine." AJ laughed, "Can we talk?" She asked, sitting up straight in the couch, turning her body slightly to face him.

"Yeah…" Punk said suspiciously, sitting up and looking at her, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine." AJ nodded, "All I wanted to talk about was… well me and you, I'm just going to get to the point…"

"Please do." Punk raised his eyebrows.

"I want us to have a baby." AJ shrugged her shoulders, looking at him for answers, after all, it was him she needed for them to have a baby in the first place, it was a team effort.

Punk wasn't shocked, in fact he was surprised it took her all this time to suggest it and he was shocked with himself that he was calm to the request and the first word that popped out his mouth was, "Ok." Punk nodded.

AJ just blinked, she was expecting to go to war with him, to make him see sense, but… just like that he agreed, "Ok?"

"I see you stare me out when I'm with Fern, I knew this was coming… you're 28, you're not getting any younger…"

"Excuse me." AJ raised her eyebrows.

"That might have came out the wrong way." Punk cringed, "What I mean is, we don't want to be this couple that has kids in our late 40's… well I don't anyway."

"So, you're ok with us trying?" AJ smiled, ignoring all the jibberish he was talking about.

"Yeah, why not." He nodded as she toppled him over on the couch, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But before we start with the sex every hour of every day, can we order dinner?" Punk asked her, lying down as she lay on top of him.

"Yeah, I suppose. You're gonna need all the energy you can get." AJ laughed, stepping off him.

"And you won't?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"I can just lie there." AJ smiled.

"Is that right?" Punk questioned with a chuckle at the end.

"Yep." AJ nodded, walking over to the living room curtains, shutting them over.

"You seem to have this all planned out." Punk laughed.

"Oh, I do." AJ nodded with a smile, "Be grateful, you're getting to pick the pizza we get tonight." AJ pointed her finger at him, sitting back down on the couch beside him.

A few months went by, where they spent in the bedroom, AJ not letting Punk escape. Of course they both didn't look at it as a chore, they loved being so intimate all the time.

One day, Punk had popped out to the shops just for a few things, making his way back into the house. He couldn't help but think all this sex wasn't doing anything, surely she would be pregnant by now, he dreaded to know if there was anything keeping him or AJ from having kids, he knew AJ would be destroyed, he would be too but he figured they would need to get it checked out.

He walked back upstairs after coming home, taking his jacket off along the way, walking into their stuffy, hot room, the covers a mess on the bed but with no AJ in them.

"AJ?" Punk called.

"I'm in here." AJ spoke from the bathroom in their room.

"Right…" Punk nodded, throwing his jacket over and sitting on the bed, "You know… maybe we should… I don't know, stop trying for a bit, maybe something's up…" Punk said, watching the bathroom door open, revealing AJ leaning against the wall.

"You think something's up with me?" AJ questioned.

"No, I didn't say that. It could be me. It's just… all this sex and no outcome, it's a bit strange." Punk said.

"You are one impatient man." AJ shook her head, "Come here…" She said, reaching her hand out for his, pulling him into the bathroom where Punk could see a ripped up pregnancy box on the floor, as well as seeing five pregnancy tests all lined up in the sink.

"Just so we're clear… two blue lines, they mean you're pregnant?" Punk questioned, looking down at all the tests with two blue lines.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, she couldn't even help the smile that appeared on her face.

Punk just smiled, partly because AJ was pregnant and they were gonna be parents, but mostly because AJ's smile right now was the best smile he'd ever seen, he'd make her pregnant 1000 times just to see that smile. Maybe not.

All he could do was wrap his arms around her tightly, thankful that he was wrong in thinking that something could be up with them both, then suddenly realising it was his son or daughter inside her, maybe not since it wouldn't even be developed, nowhere near developed, but in a few months it would be and he couldn't figure out what he was, scared or happy. Of course happy, but mostly scared, this was now another person, along with AJ that he had to take care of and protect, not let them out of his sight.

"I love you." AJ said, pulling back from the hug, reaching up and kissing Punk slowly.

"I love you too." Punk said, pulling back and crouching down to her still tiny stomach, "And I love you…" He said, kissing her stomach through her t-shirt, feeling her hands caress the back of his head.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

After AJ and Punk got over the shock, adrenalin and excitement of AJ's pregnancy, the weeks began to tumble along like a whirlwind. One minute her stomach was flat, next she had a small bump while she stound side on to the mirror in their room.

They kept the pregnancy on the down low until AJ past the 12 week mark, knowing all pregnancies didn't go to plan at the start.

Once of course, the 3 month mark had gone by, Punk and AJ told AJ's mother who was ever so delighted to become a grandmother, of course it made her feel old, but she was so happy for her daughter and son in law. They also told Nikki who was extremely excited as well, stating it could be a friend for Fern while they grow up, Punk and AJ also asked Nikki to pass the news along to Dean.

AJ couldn't have asked for a better husband during the months so far of her pregnancy, any time she was restless at night time, either hungry or too warm, Punk done everything to help her feel that much comfier. Even if it did consist of her making him go along to the 24 hour super market to get her whatever she was craving.

Punk had also took up running the whole house, letting AJ sit on the couch most days while he cooked, cleaned and took the dogs walks. He didn't mind, AJ was happy, he was happy.

She was now already five months pregnant and was already started to feel big and bloated. Her logic was usually to stay up all night and nap on the couch during the day and she had begun to sit Punk into that routine as well.

It had turned 3am and Punk made his way upstairs from getting AJ her requested sandwich. He questioned who was pregnant out of both of him, he felt exhausted 24/7, but he wouldn't moan about it in front of AJ, he gave her the respect she deserved for carrying his child and for soon enough preparing herself to bring their son or daughter into the world, so he just kept quiet.

"Sandwich m'am…" Punk smiled, passing her the plate as he padded through into their room, walking around to his side of the bed and looking out the window. All he could see was leaves on the cold, damp ground. In the middle of September, it was expected.

AJ was thrilled to realise that the baby was due round about Christmas. Christmas used to remind her of friends, family, a time for giving, but now, it just reminded her of when she found her soul mate, her best friend, her husband.

"You excited for tomorrow?" AJ asked him as he got into bed and under the covers with her.

"Yeah…" Punk nodded, "Nikki is right though. I don't even care now if it's a boy or a girl. As long as it's healthy." Punk smiled, kissing her cheek.

AJ waited for a few minutes, she could read his mind like a book, "You still want it to be a boy don't you?" She smiled to him.

"Yeah." Punk chuckled, not being able to hide it.

"Well, I hope it is a boy, for your sake." AJ smiled, leaning down and kissing his lips.

Honestly, she didn't mind, she genuinely just wanted the baby to be healthy, she knew Punk did to, but she also knew the pride inside him that wanted a son. She didn't mind either or.

_The next day…_

Once Punk and AJ got up the next morning, making their way to the hospital for their scheduled appointment, of course stopping on their way there to get breakfast which AJ had insisted in, having her usual coffee and chocolate muffin. They finally found themselves in a scanning room, waiting for their doctor to approach them.

"Never liked hospitals." Punk shook his head, sitting on the seat beside AJ who was lying on the bed.

"Me neither." AJ agreed, but even though they both didn't like hospitals, they were glad to be here finding out wither it was a son or a daughter they were going to have, they'd already been to get their twelve week scan which was the first time they got to see the barely noticeable baby, but now they both assumed the baby would have grown much more and would probably be very clear to see now.

"Sorry about the wait…" A doctor announced, walking into the room and placing her folders down, getting set up for the scan, "How are you doing?" The doctor asked AJ personally.

"I'm good." AJ nodded with a smile.

"That's great. Alrighty…" She announced, attaching the probe to the monitor and pouring some gel over AJ's grown belly and moving the probe around her stomach.

"Everything seems just fine, the baby seems a little small, but that's nothing to worry about, just make sure your eating and sleeping plenty…" The doctor said, still looking at the monitor and rolling the probe around AJ's belly.

"Is it healthy?" AJ asked, turning her head around to look at the monitor.

"Yeah, perfect… it's normal for a baby to be a little smaller than hoped for at this point in your pregnancy, and I can see you're quite small yourself, it's totally fine, nothing to worry about." The doctor assured, "I can tell you the sex if you like?" She asked them.

"Yeah." Punk nodded quickly.

"Alright, probably best to buy some blue paint, little boy you have in there." The doctor smiled.

If Punk wasn't in company of the doctor he would have jumped off the seat and danced, but he kept inside and just showed a huge smile to show for it. A son. He was going to have a son. Yeah a daughter would have been just as great, but he did state that he wished for it to be a boy, he could teach him all the finer things to life, he just wanted a mini him.

AJ couldn't have been happier, she turned and saw how happy Punk looked, it was enough for a tear to quickly slip down her eye.

"I'll see you again in another few weeks." Their doctor smiled, taking some paper towels and wiping AJ's belly, walking out the room and letting AJ and Punk leave when they were ready.

Punk helped AJ down from lying on the bed, looking down at her when she got to her feet.

"Are you satisfied now?" AJ smiled up at him.

"Yeah… I am. You and the little man are all I need." Punk said, reaching down and tangling his hands in her hair, kissing her lips softly. He spoke the truth, he didn't need anyone else, AJ and their son meant the world to him, even if the baby wasn't even born yet, he would be in a few short months and he couldn't wait to hold him in his arms, all the fear and doubt and washed away and now he just couldn't wait to be a father.

_The next month…_

October, Punks favourite month, not just because he was a sucker for Halloween, but his birthday was at the end of October but yet, he couldn't think of one single he wanted, he had everyone he needed, as cliché as it sounded, he didn't need anything else.

AJ had been doing a whole lot more sleeping and eating much healthier food since the doctor had requested she done that, she was feeling much better for it as well and knew the baby was happy since he had started kicking her, mostly during the night where she would shake Punk to wake up and feel him.

"What you doing out here?" AJ asked, the night before Punks birthday, walking out into the garden where he was sitting down on the swing, "It's getting late." She whispered, walking over to him and sitting down beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder as he moved them back and forth slowly.

"Is he still kicking?" Punk asked.

"He's calmed down now, he was going mad earlier." AJ laughed, "You ok out here?" She asked him, looking up at him lustfully.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Punk said, looking down at her, he could have started at her eyes all day, every day.

"About?"

"Us… the baby, everything." Punk said, "I never thought I could ever have got you to date me, never mind all of this, you remember that night in the bar where we didn't just have sex? First time I had ever felt so strongly about a girl, I'm just really glad you gave me that chance to show you how much I fell in love with you." Punk spoke.

"You were always going to get a chance, I fell in love with you way before that night in the bar Punk, I just… I was afraid to ever tell you, I guess my past was haunting me and I waited until I really knew you, inside out. I'm not just saying the typical, 'I'm the luckiest girl on earth' but I'll go to war with whoever wants to question me on it, because I am, I'm so lucky to have someone like you, even if it's just the little things you do for me, like cook the dinner when I'm too tired, or take the dogs a walk, do the washings… as long as I'm with you and our baby, nothing can go wrong." AJ smiled, watching him lean down and kiss her lips, his hands tangling her hair, the only thing between their heat was AJ's bump.

"Do you want your birthday present?" AJ whispered, pulling away from him and looking up at him.

"It's not my birthday yet." Punk sniggered, playing with the strands of her long hair.

"It will be once I give you it." AJ smirked, running her hand up his chest, all the way down and across his thigh.

"Are you going to give me it… right here?" Punk played along, watching her bite her lip and shuffle up to him.

"If you want it here, you can have it here." AJ smiled, taking her hands and running them up his t-shirt, feeling his naked skin at her fingertips, feeling Punk take one of her legs and gently pull it around him so she was straddling his hips.

"I hope this is a good present." Punk teases, reaching up and kissing her in quick notions.

"Don't worry." AJ whispered, pushing him down slightly to lie back on the swing/couch outside, "It'll be the best birthday present you've ever got." She said, in almost a moan already, reaching down and fumbling with the belt of his jeans. It was his birthday, she was going to give him back a little something, to make up for all the things he had been doing for her these past months of her pregnancy.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

After Punks birthday shortly passed by, as did November, they couple both found themselves counting down the days until their son would arrive. Punk had already made a start on the nursery which was a pale blue colour with different knick knacks around, AJ loved how it looked and couldn't wait until the baby was sleeping in it.

She was now huge and almost ready to pop, feeling herself struggle to even make it upstairs sometimes, Punk even had to tie the laces on her chucks because she couldn't bend down to do them herself. At this stage, she just wanted the baby out now.

"I'm sick of being pregnant." AJ moaned, collapsing on the couch beside Punk, feeling him lift her legs up and place them up on him, untying her converse for her.

"You only have a few more weeks. Don't worry." Punk said to her with a tired smile.

"But… I'm terrified. You hear woman grieve over their child birth experiences." AJ rolled her eyes back in horror.

"Yeah, and then look at Nikki, she was in labour for 2 hours and the baby was there, listen to me… don't you even think about worrying about the birth, I'm gonna be right beside you, I promise." Punk smiled.

_A few weeks later…_

"You alright?" Punk asked calmly, turning to face his wife, her face scrunched up in the passenger's side of the car.

AJ just shook her head, "Just hurry up." She gasped, her hand on her growing belly, taking deep breaths and trying to keep calm. She just kept thinking about later on tonight, hopefully their son would be born.

"Punk…" AJ gasped as Punk kept his eyes on the road, trying his best to go as fast as he could without breaking any speed limits.

"What?" Punk asked her, his eyes still on the road, indicating left into the hospital and quickly finding a car space.

"It's…. it's, Christmas Eve…" AJ panted.

"Yeah sweetheart, I know." Punk nodded, getting out of the car and helping her out of the car, hating to see her in so much pain already.

"We… we met three years ago today." AJ smiled the best she could. Punk just smiled, he was totally oblivious to that fact, all he could think about was the baby.

He gave AJ a quick kiss, helping her into the hospital.

A few hours later AJ was laid in a hospital bed, puffing on the gas and air, drugged up to her eyeballs on epidural and in a lot of pain, she felt her insides just tare after every single contraction and the whole room was just a massive blur to her. She didn't know what was happening, there was just about 5 doctors as well as midwifes in the room and yet the one man she needed was being told to leave the room.

"No…" AJ gasped, her throat dry as a piece of cardboard, not even being able to hear herself speak.

"He'll be back, don't worry." The midwife assured AJ, escorting Punk out of the room that wasn't happy with how things were being dealt with so far.

"What's going on in there? She looks like she's dying…" Punk said.

"Mr Brooks, the baby is in an awkward position and it's too late at this stage to do a section… a consultant has been called for to have your wife have a forceps delivery." The midwife said.

Punk just ran his hands through his head as soon as he heard the word forceps, "Is that necessary?" Punk asked, the whole thought of that, the pain, everything about what was going to happen to AJ in the next few hours was killing him.

"Yes, if this doesn't happen, the baby is going to start to lose oxygen and we don't want that. We're going to give your wife some more anaesthetics to deal with the pain." The midwife said as Punk just nodded. Knowing he couldn't do anything, not a single thing, was killing him. He knew this was what exactly AJ was terrified of. All of this pain.

Punk walked back into the room, looking at AJ, her eyes rolling back to her head every now and then, cries coming from her but no sound appearing from how dry her throat was.

"It'll be over soon." Punk said, leaning over and kissing her sweaty forehead, he couldn't help but feel all this excitement of their son being born had left not just him, but definitely AJ as well.

AJ at that moment in time, selfishly wished she'd never got pregnant, she didn't expect all of this, this constant pain and seeing everyone in the room just staring at her and not doing anything to help her, she just wanted it all over.

Punk turned around when the door opened, watching a few doctors leave the room, clearly by the looks of things this was the consultant who had entered, which meant AJ hadn't even felt pain yet.

_The next morning…_

Punk had never seen anything like what he seen last night, it looked like a murder scene, the agonising screams during the full thing, the pressure of AJ's hand and nails digging into him so hard that he had to go along for an x-ray early hours of the morning, the fact that their darling baby boy was born with marks on his face which they were told would fade of course. He'd never been in such a situation where he felt useless and helpless, not being able to do anything to make things better, he hated it. The tears of pain and not joy that AJ cried once it was all over, not even wanting to hold her son from how sore and exhausted she was. He prayed to god he'd never have to sit through something like that again, he didn't even put into perspective on how AJ must be feeling right now.

He sat on the armchair beside AJ who had eventually fell asleep on the bed, their baby boy nested in his arms, the marks on his soft little head fading away already, this little boy sure had caused his mom a lot of pain. A lot.

"You alright little guy?" Punk said, looking down at the little boy, proudly staring into his green, identical to his, eyes. A little, soft amount of hair on his head, his little mouth moving around.

"You'll get a hug from mom soon, I promise." Punk said, leaning down and kissing his soft head, laying the little boy in his bassinet beside AJ's bed. He was just glad both of them were ok now and their son was out safely.

He picked up the birth certificate along with the pen, filling it all out. Scribbling down their son's name, _Logan Phil Brooks. _A name they had both loved and picked out for a while.

He placed the birth certificate over on the table along with the pen, looking over as AJ turned her head over to him, her eyes barely open but knowing she was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Punk asked her.

AJ just looked at him and told him the truth, "I feel like someone put a knife up me last night and ripped me apart." She croaked, she wasn't going to lie, as soon as the forceps went in she screamed as loud as what she'd ever screamed in her life. The only thought that went through her during the procedure, was that she would have rathered to take a thousand beatings than go through that again, it was horrible.

"I know, just get some sleep, ok. I'll be right here." Punk said, "I'm not going anywhere." He said, leaning over and kissing her head. She looked like someone had just sucked her soul out, not once had she even looked over at Logan, she was just sore and tired and wanted this uncomfortable feeling of stitches to go away so she could sleep.

"Do you want to hold him?" Punk asked her, knowing she hadn't even got to look at his face never mind hold him yet.

"Yeah." She gave in, watching Punk lift the tiny little baby up, placing him over into his mothers exhausted arms, surprised that she even had energy to hold Logan up.

AJ just looked down at her son and just burst into a fit of tears, "Why does he have bruises all over him?" AJ cried, looking up at Punk like it was his fault.

"Hey, it's alright, they'll fade… he just got bumped on his way out, he's fine… they'll fade." Punk assured AJ quickly.

AJ just looked down at Logan, he was so perfect and tiny, he had his father's eyes and same little fuzzy mop on his head, of course not as much hair as Punk, just a few soft strands.

"Mommy loves you." AJ whispered, kissing his silky, soft forehead, watching him squirm around and make soft quiet noises, making both Punk and AJ chuckle silently.

Yet when she laughed, she felt so much pain from her insides and immediately went back to frowning. This experience had put her off having any more kids, ever again.

**Poor AJ, didn't really have the best of times, but yay, Logan is here.**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

Punk stayed awake the full night, checking on Logan and feeding him when needed, also keeping his eye on AJ sleeping on the bed, making winces and moans every time she moved positions on the bed.

Their son had caused a lot of pain towards AJ, but Punk couldn't hold it against him, he was adorable and most importantly it was his first born child, including AJ's. He just wanted to have him and AJ both home and fitting back into life.

"You look so good with him." AJ mumbled over to Punk who was standing up with Logan in his arms.

"He's a cheeky little devil, stubborn to take his bottle earlier…" Punk chuckled, looking down at his son.

"Can I hold him again?" AJ asked timidly, as if it wasn't her own son she was asking to hold.

Punk didn't even reply, he just walked over and placed Logan into his mother's arms. He couldn't bare how out of place AJ was feeling, she'd went through a lot the past two days.

AJ just looked down at her son, he was perfect, the little strands of hair on his head, his eyes identical to his fathers, she already cursed herself upon the little edged smirked mouth he had, just like his father.

Just in a sudden uproar, Logan started crying loudly and Punk saw AJ begin to panic quickly.

"Why is he crying?" AJ asked quickly, looking at Punk for answers.

"Don't look so scared." Punk laughed softly, "He either just wants the rest of his bottle or he needs changed, they don't cry for no reason." Punk said, "Here…" Punk said, passing the half drank bottle of milk to AJ, "Try him."

AJ just took the bottle and held it to Logan's small mouth, watching him latch on and drink the rest, "That's what all that crying was about, huh?" AJ smiled, looking down at her clearly hungry son.

"You feeling any better?" Punk asked AJ as she continued to feed their son in her arms.

"I feel better that I got to sleep, but I'm still uncomfortable." AJ sighed, "I just want out of here…" AJ said.

"So do I. Your mom called when you were sleeping, said she'd come in and see you tonight." Punk smiled, brushing her hair from her face.

"You didn't tell her what happened did you?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Punk asked, confused.

"I don't want everyone knowing." AJ said, she didn't need all their friends and family knowing she practically had her body ripped apart because she couldn't deliver the baby on her own.

"AJ, it's your mom. Plus, who the fuck cares? Logan's here and he's healthy, that's all that matters." Punk said.

"Yeah." AJ agreed, "I guess you're right." She admitted, looking down at her son in her arms, his little hand latching on to her finger.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that right, I couldn't have went through all of that. I'm just glad you're both ok." Punk smiled, leaning over and kissing AJ's lips softly, pulling away and kissing their sons soft head, feeling his tiny little hands, reach up to his face.

"You want to go to daddy?" AJ asked in a soft voice, passing Logan up to his father.

Punk gladly took Logan up into his arms, gently placing him back down in the bassinet and sitting down on the armchair beside AJ's bed.

"I didn't expect this to be like this. I thought… I thought I would be fine and be going home with you both the next morning." AJ sighed.

"None of this is your fault, look…" Punk said, turning his head over to Logan, "We got our little boy, nothing else matters. We'll get out of here soon, I promise." Punk smiled, leaning over and cupping her cheeks, tilting her chin up to him and kissing her softly.

AJ knew he was right, the main thing was that they had their darling baby boy, nothing else matters.

As the night tumbled on, AJ's mom came to visit with a present for her new and first grandson, as well as giving her daughter a big hug of comfort and congratulations at the same time.

Punk throughout the night just sat in the corner watching AJ proudly pass her son to her own mother, so proud to now be a mother herself now, he knew she was in pain still, but he could tell how proud and happy she was to be holding her son and looking down on him.

Shortly after AJ's mom figured she'd spent enough time talking and tiring AJ out, she shortly left and let AJ get her sleep, not before a nurse came into check her bloods and make sure she was doing alright.

"When can I get out of here?" AJ asked, getting her blood pressure taken.

"Well, normally with a forceps delivery we like to keep the mother in a week, just for safety reasons, but you seem like your healing pretty well and you look like you'll have some help when you go home…" The nurse said looking over at Punk, "So, maybe tomorrow." She smiled, making AJ smile too. She just wanted to be in her own bed, have Logan sleeping in his own new room, in his crib and she wanted to just get back to normal life now with their new member to their family.

_The next day…_

AJ couldn't have felt better when she walked through the door to her house, getting licked to death by Diesel and Nacho who was under supervision of the neighbours when they were at the hospital.

Punk carried Logan in, figuring he'd put him straight up into his crib in the nursery when he spotted the two dogs looking up at him, curious to see what was in Punks arms.

"Alright then…" Punk said, walking into the living room with Logan still tucked into his chest, AJ slowly walking behind him since she was still in agony to even walk around and was told by the hospital to be resting at all times.

Punk sat down on the couch and lowered Logan down a little, "Logan… this is Nacho and Diesel." Punk said, looking at the two dogs staring out the tiny little baby in Punks arms.

"Diesel looks like he's going to eat him." AJ laughed standing at the door.

"Me and my boys…" Punk chuckled, patting Diesel and Nacho on the head and standing up off the couch, "On you go up for a lie down. I'll put him down." Punk said, kissing her head.

"Ok. You should go first…" AJ said, both of them at the bottom of the stairs, "I'll take my time." She smiled.

Punk just chuckled, walking on up the stairs with Logan, walking into his new room and placing him down in the crib, watching him make cute little innocent faces as well as normal baby noises, "This is your home." Punk smiled, looking down at little Logan, looking so peaceful and content.

"Phil." AJ spoke from the room door, getting Punks attention right away as he turned around, seeing her standing at the room door.

"You alright?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Is he ok?" She asked, walking towards the crib and looking down at their son and stroking his cheek softly.

"Does he look ok?" Punk asked her with a smile, he didn't like how uneasy AJ was around Logan, like if she said or done something wrong it would make him disappear, he knew she wanted to be the best mother possible, but he didn't want her feeling so out of place and confused around him.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Well then why did you ask?" He chuckled lightly, "What are you afraid of?" Punk asked her, he didn't expect her to be like this.

"I don't know what to do." AJ shook her head to herself, "He's here and I don't know what to do with him. What if I hurt him? Or I don't know why he's crying…"

"Shh…" Punk soothed, bringing her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her, "C'mon, you have me if you get stuck, but I know… I know you're gonna be a great mother, please… don't worry. Look…" Punk said, looking down at Logan who was peacefully sleeping, his tiny little chest moving up and down, "He's just fine." Punk smiled, kissing AJ's head softly.

"What would I do without you?" AJ said, looking up at him.

"I don't know. What would you do without me?" Punk smiled down at her cheekily.

AJ just smiled up to him, pulling his neck down and kissing him softly, her hands caressing the back of his head while his lay softly around her waist, wanting to be as gentle as he could with her.

"Come lie down with me." AJ asked quietly, pulling away from his lips and looking up at him innocently.

Punk just nodded in agreement, giving a final look down to Logan, smiling at their son finally being here and sleeping in their house. He followed AJ out of the room, turning the light off and closing the door to Logans room, finally him and AJ getting into their own bed.

AJ felt automatically much better from her own home comforts, her own bed, her own covers, Punk lying beside her. It made her feel so much better.

"Love ya." Punk raised his eyebrows with a smile.

"I love ya too." AJ smiled to him, facing him as she lay on her side, him doing the same too.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

Throughout the next few days, Punk couldn't help see AJ look so tired and helpless. Everytime Logan would wake up during the night with his screams, she'd just turn round and tap Punk to get him. It was like she was trying her best to keep her distance from him and Punk didn't like it, not because he was getting tired of getting up every two minutes, because AJ was so excited to be pregnant and have a baby, now Logan was here, it seemed like she was doubting herself.

Punk stood in Logan's room, 3am, in his boxer shorts, Logan tucked into his naked chest crying, bouncing him lightly in a soothing rhythm, trying his best to get him back to sleep for the fifth time tonight.

Punk stormed away into his and AJ's room, his head bursting from the sharp screams that Logan was giving out, "Get up." Punk snapped, taking his pillow in one hand while still holding Logan, throwing the pillow over at AJ.

"Huh… what…" AJ mumbled, opening her eyes to the most god awful screams and cries everywhere.

"Five times. Five times I have got up and put him back to sleep. It's your turn now." Punk said, lying Logan down on their bed on his side, "I'm going to get a drink. And scream into a pot." Punk rolled his eyes, walking out of their room and banging the door over.

AJ just sighed and looked over at Logan screaming, little crinkles in his eyes from screwing up his little face from crying.

He was now a week old and any new mother would have fitted into her role no problem, she seemed to think Punk had definitely fit into his role, but yet… she just couldn't come to terms with being a mother, she had no idea what to do or how to do things, she had no younger brothers or sisters, she didn't even have cousins growing up, she didn't know anything about babies and always thought it would be easy to raise a child, but she was having doubts.

Punk sat downstairs at the table, his head leaning over and on the table, still hearing Logan's crying from downstairs, was AJ really not doing anything about it?

AJ slowly and carefully took Logan into her arms as she leant up against the headboard, placing him on her thighs, her legs tilted up a little, and holding on to his tiny little grasping hands.

Punks head shot up as soon as he heard a quiet house, no screaming, no nothing. He smiled to himself but then realised he should check to see if they were both ok upstairs. He wandered on upstairs, opening their room door to see AJ sitting up against the headboard and Logan fast asleep on her lap.

"I got him to sleep." AJ smile, looking down at his tiny little eye lids shut over, his tiny mouth making an O shape, his little chest breathing up and down.

Punk just smiled, not just because the constant crying had stopped, but because AJ looked so happy with herself.

"Please be fair with me." Punk said with a tired face, "I hate to whine, but I'm exhausted because you tap me to go get him, that's not how it works." Punk shook his head.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I know. Sorry." She mumbled quietly.

"You don't need to be sorry." Punk said, walking over and lying down on the bed, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at Logan.

"He looks like you. Handsome little guy." AJ smiled, running the outside of her finger against Logan's soft cheek.

Punk just smiled, chuckling at little Logan stretching his tiny arms and legs around in his sleep, his cute little baby grow fitting around him snug, as well as a mini vest underneath, it was winter after all.

"You know you have your check up thing with the home doctor right?" Punk said, reminding AJ of which she totally forgot. It was a normal thing for a doctor to go round a week after a baby has been born, not just to check on the baby but also on the mother.

"No, I totally forgot." AJ sighed.

"You know that it is normal to have postnatal depression after having a baby, right?" Punk hinted, knowing that AJ's doctor would probably tell her she had a case of it, it was too obvious with the constant sighing and ignoring the baby. Having highs and then lows.

"Excuse me?" AJ raised her eyebrows at Punk, furious with his suggestion of her being depressed.

"It's normal." Punk said, bluntly.

"I am not depressed, thank you very much. Keep your thoughts in your head." AJ spat to him.

"I'm just telling you something that the doctor will tell you tomorrow, it's common, it's not a big deal." Punk shrugged his shoulders.

"I am fine." AJ said, standing up off the bed with Logan in her arms, walking out of the room and into Logan's, placing him softly down on his crib.

"AJ…" Punk huffed, getting out of bed and walking into the room after, he didn't intend to upset her, he just thought it would be better coming from him than a doctor.

He walked into Logan's room, watching AJ turn around swiftly and knock her hand slapping against his cheek.

AJ suddenly realised it was uncalled for and brought her hands over her mouth in shock.

Punk just chuckled coldly and nodded, "What is your problem? I know you went through a lot of pain, a lot and yeah maybe you're having a tough time to get used to him, but he's yours for the love of god, why are you acting like it's someone else's baby we're babysitting?" Punk said, following AJ back into their room, making sure to close the door behind him to Logan's room, the last thing he wanted was for him to wake and start screaming again.

"I am scared to death, that's why…" AJ said, her voice hitched and her eyes looking straight into Punks, "Not only do I not have a clue what I'm doing here, I'm terrified that one of these days all this… our little fantasy we live in… it's just going to crumble down into a million pieces, I can't lose you, not only can't I lose you but now we have a son that I can't lose either." AJ sighed, putting her hand to her head as Punk sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know that you're not telling me something." Punk said, looking up at her, "AJ, it's 3am, why is it at this time you decide to get annoyed with me?" Punk chuckled.

AJ just let a small chuckle out, "I'm not annoyed with you." AJ said, sitting down on the bed beside him, "Dean… Dean phoned me a few weeks before I gave birth. He told me he hadn't seen Seth in a long time." AJ said quietly.

"But Dean… why would he…"

"He knows, god I think the only person that doesn't is Nikki, he saw Seth come out of my house the night he… hurt me." AJ said.

"Ok, so he hasn't seen Seth in a while? Does that mean he'll think we're here, with a new born, two rad dogs, a house beside the beach…" Punk raised his eyebrows, watching her smile, "April Jeanette, you overthink things far too much, this is why you've been so quiet and stroppy?" Punk said.

"Don't blame me from worrying. Isn't that what mom's do?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess it is." Punk said, wrapping his arm around her, feeling her lean her head into his chest, "I told you and I'll tell you again, I'll be dead before he ever so much looks your way again, that goes for Logan too. I promise." Punk said, looking down and kissing her head, giving her a tight hug.

AJ just relaxed into the hug, Punks words putting her at ease. Silence fell around the room before AJ spoke up, "When can we have sex?" She huffed with a sigh, feeling Punk chuckle against her.

"Until the doctor says so." Punk chuckled.

"That could be a lot of weeks." AJ moaned.

"You may be the only woman that is ever stated they want anything near their downstairs area just after a week from giving birth." Punk laughed to himself.

"It's me we're talking about, hello." AJ laughed, "Do you remember when we just started being friends." AJ recalled.

"Yeah, you'd lock me in your bedroom and tell me about what action movies you'd recently watched, while we had sex of course." Punk said.

"Phil…" AJ said, looking up at Punk with a serious face.

"What?"

"When you told me, if you couldn't have me like this, you didn't want me at all. If I didn't agree to dating you… would you have stuck around?" AJ asked.

"I would have annoyed you so much that you would have just gave up and dated anyway, that's how bad I wanted you. And now I have you, I'm not letting you get away. I promise you won't ever get hurt again." Punk said, "Now… the little man will probably wake again soon, so please… can we try get some sleep." Punk asked in almost a beg, his eyes were nipping with tiredness.

"Ok." AJ smiled, quickly getting under the covers, feeling Punks arms snake around her like they done so every night. She had his word that she wouldn't get hurt again and she knew never to doubt against Phil Brooks words and promises.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you guys so much for 200+ REVIEWS, they mean so much to me, you guys are all super human beings. Keep it up.**

* * *

The next day AJ indeed get a visit from the home doctor who as Punk suspected, told her she could be suffer from postnatal depression. AJ just came to terms with it and didn't argue back, taking the prescribed medication from the doctor and understanding the situation.

After the doctor left, AJ gave Punk a break from watching Logan, letting Punk go out and take Diesel out for his night time walk while she spent time with her son, which Punk gladly done so, getting Diesel and leading him out the door and for a cold walk.

"I think it's just daddy you cry for huh?" AJ said, looking down at Logan snuggled into her chest while she walked around the living room, bouncing him lightly and rubbing his back in soft, circular notions.

She went over to shut the curtains when her eye caught a glimpse of a car pulling up outside. She held Logan close when she saw Dean stand out of the car, looking up at the house and then to his hand, assuring himself that this was the right house. AJ laughed at how impressed he looked with the house, but then she wondered why on earth he would be here, certainly he wouldn't travel all the way just to see Logan.

She stepped away from the window and answered the door as soon as he knocked, letting him on in. Trying to do everything was much harder with a tiny baby in your arms, "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"Well… Nikki sent me to give this little guy a present." Dean smiled at the bundle of joy in her arms, "I also wanted to speak with Punk, if he's around." Dean said.

"He's out with the dog right now, he won't be too long. On you go in and I'll put him up for a nap." AJ said.

"Thanks." Dean smiled politely, walking on into the living room. He wasn't particularly familiar with AJ, he'd only met her a few times in actual fact, but that didn't justify someone he thought he knew, for him to go and attack her. Plus, Punk was his best friend.

He sat down on the couch, looking around the place. Certainly didn't look like it came cheap.

"Do you want anything Dean?" AJ asked, coming back into the living room, looking at Dean sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs.

"No… no I'm good." Dean smiled with a nod, "How's the little guy?" He smiled.

"He's fine, he cries almost every night just before I fall asleep, but he's great." AJ smiled, sitting down across from him.

"That's good." Dean smiled.

"You don't mind me asking why you want to speak to Punk?" AJ asked curiously, she certainly didn't think Dean had travelled all the way to California just to hand a present to her for Logan.

"Just need to speak with him." Dean smiled, making it impossible for AJ to not get worried.

"I'm his wife. You know he tells me everything, right?" AJ questioned.

"Right." Dean nodded, "Alright… just promise me, promise you won't panic and get worried?" Dean pleaded, looking at the fear appear in AJ's eyes already.

"I… I promise." AJ nodded.

"The other night… I got a call from Nikki, her house had been broken into and… she fell down the stairs…"

"What do you mean she 'fell' down the stairs?" AJ retorted.

"Alright, she was pushed. She was in hospital for a few days, she's ok now, went to stay with her mom with Fern, so I figured I'd come here and talk to Punk." Dean said.

"You think it was… Se…"

"It was." Dean said quickly, "Nikki seen him." He said, watching AJ go a funny green colour.

"So... it has nothing to do with me or Punk, we don't need to know…" AJ shook her head to herself.

"I think me and Punk need to just go take care of business. If you know what I'm saying." Dean said.

"I do not want Punk near him, do you hear me? We're happy here Dean, Seth… he-he doesn't know we're here, we're safe here." AJ said.

"And what about your best friend AJ? She's the one suffering in all of this, he's gonna use her to get to you, everyone would be a lot happier, if me and Punk just got rid of him." Dean said.

"You don't know him, Dean. He has friends, other people that he could easily get against you both, please… don't drag Punk into this, not after I've just had Logan. Please." AJ said in almost a beg, the last thing she needed was the father of her new born son getting hurt, she didn't need that.

"Just let me talk to Punk, we're both big boys, I'm sure we'll be fine. Think about it, then you'll never have to worry about anything ever again, I want him to suffer… not just for hurting you, but he hurt Nikki and…"

AJ just looked at Dean and smiled, "You like Nikki?"

"That isn't my point. I want him gone. I never thought I could hate someone so much, but I do and he has to go, with the help of Punk, AJ… I could make all your nightmares go away, all your fears and doubts, they could disappear, me and Punk, we'll get rid of him." Dean said.

"I don't know." AJ shook her head unsure with everything, the thought of a care free, stress free, scared free world to live in with no Seth in her mind sounded like heaven, but then she didn't want Punk in danger, like she said, Seth had friends, different dodgy dealers that would break Punk and Dean in half. She couldn't lose Punk, that was the one thing in life she couldn't bare, no way.

"How can you just get rid of him?" AJ asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't need to know." Dean said.

"I want to know Dean, this is the father of my child we're talking about here." AJ said, giving Dean no choice.

"I have a friend, south side of Chicago, Roman… real machine, I was figuring with him and Punk by my side, we could give him a good enough beating, leave him stranded somewhere, threaten him a little, that way he won't dare come back for you, or even into Chicago or here." Dean said.

"Leave him stranded somewhere?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Look, you really don't need to know anymore, I'll just wait for Punk to come back so I can talk with him, you don't need to get worried about this." Dean said.

AJ just looked down at her feet, just thought of not having Seth in the back of her mind sounded like heaven to her, she trusted Dean, she knew he wasn't a man to fuck about over things, when Dean Ambrose wanted something done, it happened.

"Just do what you have to do, just tell Punk when he comes in that me and Logan are sleeping." AJ said, walking out of the door and upstairs to go for a lie down.

Once an hour had gone by of Punk out taking Diesel for a long tiring walk, he jumped when he walked into the living room of the house and saw Dean sitting down. Dean quickly explained that AJ and Logan were sleeping and then explained why he was there for.

"What do you mean just leave him stranded? What like in a junk yard or something?" Punk laughed, watching Dean not joke about this.

"I'm being serious Punk, Nikki is in hospital, he broke into her house, it's clear that AJ is next as soon as he finds out where you guys are, he's gonna come and if you love AJ man, you'll help me get rid of him, like I said, one of my buddies Roman is always up for helping out, it'll be done and AJ won't ever have to be scared again."

Punk just slumped back into the couch, running his hands through his hair, "I mean, it would be good to have AJ not worrying anymore, and you want to get him back for hurting Nikki… we'd both be winning right?"

"Yeah, exactly. Just think about how much happier AJ will be." Dean said.

"Ok." Punk said, knowing he had to do this for AJ, wither she wanted him to or not, he wanted Seth out of her mind, and out of it for good.

"Good. I'll keep in contact with you, just tell AJ not to worry. She seemed a bit… edgy when I told her." Dean said, both of them standing up and walking to the front door.

Punk soon enough said goodbye to Dean and headed on upstairs to find AJ fast asleep in their bed, so peaceful and calm, innocent and beautiful. He went to walk back out of the room and let her get some rest when she spoke up.

"I'm not sleeping." She said quietly.

"You're awake… sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" Punk said softly, walking over towards the bed and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You didn't. I was already awake." AJ said.

"Right, well I talked to Dean, I think he has a point, think about how much more relaxed you could be. Especially now that Logan is here, I don't want to take any risks." Punk said.

"I'm fine with it. Trust me there's no one else in the world that wants to feel more relaxed than I do, I just… I don't want you to get hurt. I'd rather go on in life with fear at the back of my mind, rather than losing you completely." AJ said.

"You won't. Dean reckons his friend will help us out. Seems to be a machine as Dean so adequately put it. I'll be fine." Punk smiled, lying down on his back on his side of the bed, feeling her move over and cuddle into him.

"I just want us to be a family. Without having to worry all of the time. I want him gone." AJ said, looking up at him.

"Don't worry baby, he'll be gone alright." Punk said, leaning down and kissing her lips softly, of course just kissing her since AJ was still recommended not to have sex until another few weeks, but Punk didn't mind just lying in bed for a kiss and a cuddle, AJ's presence was enough to make him feel satisfied.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey, sorry for the wait in update. My dog bit through my charger and I had to get it fixed since I couldn't find a suitable charger anywhere, but I'm finally back with a new chapter. Apologies for the wait.**

A few months had tumbled on by where Logan was now approaching 5 months, beginning to smile and make more human like noises and not just little gurgles, he was being reasonable now and letting AJ and Punk sleep longer, not crying through the night like he used to and not getting up super early.

AJ and Punk, throughout the months, hadn't spoke any more about the deal with Seth and Dean's wish, AJ put all her focus into being the best mom she could be and Punk didn't want to ruin that. He could lie forever in bed with the both of them, Logan lying on his chest and staring up the colourfulness, AJ tucked into him whispering sweet nothings in both their ears. He didn't think he could ever be a family man, but man did he love his family.

Like any normal growing family, they fell into a routine, Logan would make his presence known round about 9am every morning, gurning in his room wanting attention from either parent, which usually was Punk since he was such a light sleeper. Shortly AJ would get up and find that Punk and Logan were already up and dressed for the day ahead, she didn't know any dads out there who were as good a dad as Punk was, she would go to war with anyone who disagreed. She didn't know if it was just a father/son thing, but the bond he had with Logan, even at such a young age, was adorable.

Diesel and Nacho had become very fond of the new arrival over the months and even though Logan pulled their ears and tails, they were very protective over him, AJ had managed to get a few pictures on her phone of Logan lying on top of Diesel. Her life was so perfect and she had everything she needed. Of course her mind still played games with her and usually during the night when she'd wake up, she'd think about how long this was all going to last, when will she wake up and realise Punk was just a fantasy, Logan was just a fantasy, moving here was just a fantasy, it really messed her brain up but she didn't let it show on the outside.

"April… Are you home?" Punk asked, walking in the door with the dogs, knowing sometimes AJ went and visited her mom without telling him, he remembered the first time she done it he was worried sick that she wasn't here when he got home.

Getting no answer he walked on into the living room, baby toys scattered everywhere, the smell of baby wipes and powder was just a natural smell in their home now. He sat down on the couch, removing the pacifier he had sat on, taking his phone out and contacting Dean.

After half an hour on the phone, discussing when they were going to take Seth out of his game, for good this time, AJ finally came home with Logan in his car seat hanging from her arm.

"Punk… I got Logan a new blanket since Diesel…" AJ perked entering the living room where she saw Punk quickly hang up his mobile and put it in his pocket, watching him turn round and smile to her.

"Who was that?" AJ asked, walking through the living room and into the kitchen, lifting Logan out of his car seat and wandering back into the living room with him.

"Uh… no one." Punk shook his head.

"Don't lie to me." AJ said, pointing her finger at him.

"It was Dean." Punk said quickly, "I just don't want you getting worried about this, that's all." Punk said.

"Have you set a date then?" AJ asked curiously, sitting down on the couch beside Punk, watching him scoop Logan from her arms and lean back with him, feeling his little fingers grab on to his beard, pulling the thin stubbly hair from his cheeks, fascinated by the feeling of it.

"Phil." AJ said.

"What?" Punk moaned back, "Yes, we set a date."

"Alright, when?" AJ asked, looking at Logan, clearly amused by his father's facial hair and well just his father's face, watching him tug at his nose now and put his hands near his mouth. Punk just babbled against his little hands, watching him smile softly.

"Next week. I'll be away in the morning, back home that night, no need to worry." Punk smiled, leaning over and giving her a peck on the lips.

AJ just smiled against his lips, his lips… one of the very few things in life that made her weak at the knees.

"You know, he's not had his nap today…" AJ whispered softly.

"He hasn't?" Punk said, "You want to go for a nap little man?" Punk said, noticing his son looked very sleepy and exhausted, "Yeah? Alright…" Punk said, "You wait here." He winked to AJ, walking out of the living room and upstairs to try and soothe his son to sleep for his afternoon nap.

Meanwhile AJ had jumped up from the couch, closing the curtains whilst raising her t-shirt above her head and slipping out of her jeans, her and Punk had only just began being intimate again since Logan's birth and it felt good to be united again.

She lit a few candles which wasn't really her style but trying to set the right mood, it was hard to get time alone now with an infant child always in the picture. She lay down on the soft couch, her underwear the only thing covering her body, finally hearing his footsteps walking down the stairs.

"You know, he went down without a fight for…" Punk paused as he walked into the dark living room, the only light coming from the burning candles in the corner, curtains closed completely over, AJ's clothes in a pile in the corner, his eyes wandered over to the couch where she lay, just waiting on him, the sight made him immediately lose control, not just in his mind but in his boxers.

"W-What… You…"

"Red?" AJ smiled to him, kneeling up on the couch, "Your favourite colour." AJ said, looking down at her bra and panties that were a right red colour, screaming sex right at him. She kneeled off the couch and lead him to sit down on the couch, he was in such a daze with her body, she could have lead him off a cliff and he wouldn't have noticed.

She first of all started by lifting his t-shirt from him, throwing it over her shoulder and settling herself on his lap, straddling his hips while keeping her eyes locked with his. Feeling her own stomach and chest press against his own bare skin was almost burning her with the heat. The feeling of his hard erection poking through his jeans was enough for her to continue her torture, fumbling with the belt of his jeans and undoing the button and fly. He was always making her feel better, taking care of her, but now it was her turn to take care of him, for the afternoon anyway.

She pulled his jeans down, feeling him lift his hips up to help her get them down, the anticipation he had was sending knots through his stomach, just watching her every movement wondering what and when she was going to do whatever she wanted to.

Still straddling his hips, she touched his length through the black fabric of his boxers, watching his eyes roll back into his head, she knew just the slightest touch could get him exactly where she wanted him, begging for more.

"Baby… tell me what you want, anything…" AJ purred, laying a kiss on his sweet lips, feeling him take a deep breath.

"I want your mouth around me." Punk spoke with a growl, lust in his eyes for her and only ever her.

"Around where?" She said, an exaggerated confused look on her face, "Here?" She asked, touching his lips with her fingers, feeling him kiss her fingers but yet shake his head, she brought her hands to his muscular chest, both hands grazing over his nipples, "Here?" She asked, looking at him smirk, yet still shake his head, "Hmm." AJ sighed, "What about…" She whispered, trailing her finger tips down his chest, past his straight edge tattoo and immediately pressing her hand into his boxers, circling her hand around his length, "Here?" She bit her lip.

Punk relaxed his shoulders as soon as she touched him exactly where he wanted touched, "Right there." Punk nodded, sinking into the couch.

AJ just smiled and brought his boxers down, stepping off his lap and kneeling down on the floor, eye level with his length, she gave a slow lick from bottom to top, finally reaching the tip and enclosing her mouth around him, bobbing her head up and down on him.

"April… god sweetheart, you look so sexy." Punk moaned, holding her hair out of her face, looking at her innocent brown eyes look up at him whilst her mouth stayed closed and sucking around him.

She released him from her mouth, spilling out some saliva from her mouth on to him and stroking him up and down, her hand slipping up and down whilst he pushed her head back down to him.

She wasn't stupid, she knew what he was getting at, so she closed her mouth around him again, listening to him moan was like angels singing to her, it turned her on and she could feel the coil of hot liquid dampening her panties.

As much as Punk enjoyed this, feeling relaxed, satisfied and taken good care of, he also enjoyed making his wife feel equally as good, so he yanked her up by the shoulders, noticing a surprised expression take over her features as he lay her down on their couch.

He parted her legs and settled between her legs, diving in head first, literally… and kissing around her smooth flesh, stroking her nub with his fingers while he kissed the inside of her thighs.

"Phil… Oh god…" AJ moaned, arching her back and rolling her head back.

Punk took a minute to look at her body, riving with desire before him before he enclosed his mouth around her womanhood, the sweet taste his natural high in life and her crying out moans were his music.

Stroke after stroke of his tongue on her, his hands parting her folds for him to get to the very centre of her.

"I could stay…" He started, kissing down on her clit, "Between your legs…" He kissed again, "All day, all night, every hour, every minute." He finished, his warm wet tongue just dragging and trailing slowly up her opening.

She just couldn't contain herself whenever he went down there, like she said, his lips, his tongue, no matter where he used them, it made her weak to the point where she sometimes had to question what day and month it was, she was certain that he could only ever do that to her, nobody else.

Her legs hung over his shoulder whilst his hands had now travelled behind her, clenching on to her ass with every stroke of his tongue.

He soon enough moved back up her body, pressing an open mouth kiss against her own mouth, wanting her to taste the same sweetness that he got to taste frequently.

AJ could taste herself against his tongue and moaned against him, feeling his length leer around her opening, rubbing against her folds.

"Please… take me…" She begged, her fingertips featherly gripping his back, his little crooked smirk coming into form.

They lay on the couch, the afternoon turned into evening now, the dogs scraping at the kitchen floor for their dinner, a sharp cry coming upstairs, their few hours of AJ Punk time was over and it was back to mom and dad time, but they didn't mind, as long as they both got they hours to themselves, with each other, intimately, they both didn't care.

Punk got his clothes on first and went into the kitchen to feed the dogs whilst AJ got dressed and headed upstairs to get Logan, she picked him up from his cot and changed his diaper, putting him into his onesie for bed time, walking back downstairs to feed him before letting him get his night time snuggle with both parents, before going to bed.

She walked downstairs and saw Punk already had made his bottle, passing it to AJ who smiled while taking it from him, feeding their son who held on to the bottle, gulping down his dinner greedily.

She knew that the morning Punk was going to leave with Dean, he would be back that night to tuck their son into bed and snuggle with her in their own bed, she'd never been so sure about something in her life.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**So, this story is coming to an end very soon and I will be starting a new story that has been requested from a friend. Then, I will be starting a sequel to Endless Love, since my try the first time round wasn't so great, no one seemed to really get what the plot was and there was lots of angry REVIEWERS, I'm gona give it one last shot for the people who want a sequel, but it won't be until another few months.**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate it so much.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Another chapter? Wuuuut. Anyways, enjoy.**

_The next week…_

AJ stood at the bottom of the stairs at their door, 5am, watching as Punk grabbed his jacket, carelessly flinging it on his body, "No more nightmares, baby." Punk said, tilting her chin up to look at him, seeing how scared and upset she looked. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, giving her a reassuring hug, planting a kiss on her head and then on her lips, "I'll see you tonight, ok?" He said, wanting a response from her, to let him know she was ok.

"Ok." AJ crackled, weakly smiling to him, "I love you." She said quietly, hugging her arms as he opened the door to the cold world outside, Dean parked outside waiting on him with his other friend.

"I love you too." Punk said, "Always." He said, walking down the drive way and into the car.

AJ quickly shut the door over, leaning against it as she heard the car drive away, this was going to be a long, long day.

_Later that night…_

AJ had spent the day being as productive as she could, trying to disguise her thoughts away from Punk and his safety, she went for lunch with her mother and Logan, she then went a walk on the beach with the dogs, pushing Logan in his stroller and stopping every so often to let him see the waves that he looked so fascinated with, she then cooked, cleaned, done washings, played with Logan and finally, here she was, 10pm at night lying on the couch by herself, Logan long gone to sleep, worrying out her wits.

Love it or List it was on the TV, barely making any sense to her, nothing made any sense to her, she couldn't think, why wasn't he home? It was 10pm, he'd been gone since 5am this morning, she tried to calm herself down by making herself a warm cup of tea, lying back up on the couch with Diesel at her feet and Nacho on her lap.

The dogs both squirmed quickly off the couch when they heard a car door bang outside.

AJ sat the mug of tea down and quickly ran out to the door, opening it quickly and looking at the sight before her. Dean, barely walking himself with Punk hanging from his waist.

"Ph-Phil…" AJ mumbled as Dean walked by her, Punks arm barely hanging on around his neck.

Dean guided Punk into the living room, lying him down on the couch, he was fine, far from perfect, but he was alive, that's all that mattered.

"Dean, what the hell happened to him?!" AJ shrieked, looking at Punks beaten up body lying on the couch.

"He's gone…" Punk sang with a tune to his voice, "Bastards gone…" He smiled to himself, talking to no one in particular.

AJ just looked at Punk with a frown, pulling Dean by the arm into the kitchen, "Have you given him something?" AJ asked sternly.

"We gave him some pain killers to ease the pain, he's a bit out of it." Dean said.

"And Seth?" AJ gulped loudly.

"All gone." Dean smiled, watching the biggest relieved sigh ever come from AJ.

"Do I want to know what happened?" AJ asked.

"We didn't kill him, but he got the message." Dean nodded, "Listen, keep an eye on him, maybe get him in the bath or shower, got a lot of cuts that need cleaned." Dean said, walking back into the living room where Punk was still singing to himself 'He's gone' over and over again.

"You're sure you didn't give him anything other than pain killers?" AJ asked, looking from her husband to Dean.

"Of course I didn't, he'll come round, tell him to phone me tomorrow." Dean said, "I'll let myself out." He said, limping away out of the house, stress free.

AJ just looked over at Punk, how was she going to get this lump into the bath.

_Half an hour later…_

After AJ decided to wait a little while until Punk came around from the clearly strong pain killers that Dean had gave him, she saw that he was starting to wince from the pain.

"C'mon, you need to get in the bath." AJ said after giving him a push up the stairs, crossing her arms and staring directly at him, sat on the toilet seat.

"I'm not going on a bath." Punk shook his head, looking at the warm bath that looked really good, "I'll shower."

"You can't stand up straight, Phil. Just get in the bath." She said as speaking to a child.

"Only if you come in with me." Punk said, looking at her, he figured this was the perfect opportunity to tell her what happened.

"Fine." AJ said, taking the hem of her t-shirt and stripping it off.

After them getting into a position where Punk was lying on to of AJ, his back pressed against her stomach, his head leaning on her shoulder, not facing each other but still so close to each other, AJ began to dab the cloth over the cuts and sores he had received.

"So…" AJ said, running the cloth over his chest softly, "Are you gonna tell me what happened?" She asked softly.

"Well, if it wasn't for Dean's friend, Roman… Good chance we probably wouldn't have made it out… Just so happened that Dean arranged to meet Seth in a junk yard, so Seth clearly saw it coming, brought his own little army with him. I got my hands on him, Dean and Roman got rid of his friends and we left him there to rot, end of story." Punk said.

"What if he comes back?" AJ said.

"Well once we got his friends out of the way, we focused our attention on him, he was barely breathing when we left, without medical attention, he won't be anywhere to be found again." Punk said.

"Workers check junkyards you know, Phil…" AJ said, watching him chuckle.

"No, sweetheart, we didn't leave him in the junkyard…" Punk said, the sensations of AJ's soft hands running over his wounds pained at first, but now it was giving him pleasure out of just her touch.

"Where did you leave him?" AJ asked.

"All you need to know, is that he's gone… and won't ever come back." Punk said with a relaxed smile, closing his eyes.

AJ just let out a relaxed sigh, kissing his shoulder and continuing to massage his sore body. She trusted him, she could now finally relax in her life, her prince had chased everyone who could ever hurt her away, she was at peace, and she was safe now.

_With Seth…_

Seth barely breathing, woke up from his unconsciousness and looked around at his surroundings, where was he? Who was he with? And why did he feel like he was floating? He stood up the best he could, grabbing poles and chairs around him to help him to his feet, he walked his way about what seemed to be a basement until he finally found the door, which he had to climb stairs up to, to get out.

Once he had struggled to get up and out of the basement, he looked around, the salty smell nipping his nose in the air, the swishing noise of back and forth, he looked in front of him and saw nothing but sea, he looked behind him and saw nothing but sea. He was on some sort of cargo ship and didn't have a clue why? Then he recalled the beating he took.

"Here…" A man in a funny looking suit said, throwing Seth a brush, "Get cleaning around the sides." The man growled.

Seth just looked around, his body constantly aching, was this karma? No, this was just bullshit.

_Later that night…_

It was true, once Punk, Dean and Roman had bet Seth up enough for him to lose consciousness, they threw him on a cargo ship that was headed to Russia, Roman knew some guys who could take him in on the ship and treat him like dirt, the way he treated AJ, Punk thought it was perfect.

Once Punk and AJ had got out of the bath, AJ wrapped Punks deeper cuts in some soft bandages, wanting him to feel as less in pain as she could.

Once they got into bed, it wasn't long until AJ was fast asleep in Punks arms, the best sleep she was in since before she met Seth.

"Everything's over." Punk whispered, "No more bad men. You're safe here, with me. I'm here with you, always." Punk spoke silently, kissing AJ's head, closing his own eyes, not letting go of her body. This was the end of dark life for AJ, the start of a new one with only the people who mattered to her.

**Well, bye bye Seth. Unfortunately, the next chapter will be an Epilogue, which means the next chapter will be the last. But hopefully tonight I will have my new story up which is a very different type of story from me. I hope you guys will enjoy. But anyways, this story was great to write and you are all awesome for supporting it, thank you so much. The Epilogue will be up shortly.**

**REVIEW.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here we go. Last chapter. Enjoy and thank you for all the REVIEWS. They meant so much.**

_Three Years Later…_

Three years. Three years of relaxation, of nothing but each other, their family, everything they ever wanted and more. Still in their house in California with their two dogs and now recently, two children.

Logan, their beloved first child, first son, first experience of a family had just turned three years old and was just as cute as a button. Personalities of both Punk and AJ shone throughout the little boys own personality, he was quiet yet loud around people who he was comfortable with, cheeky and stubborn like Punk and sweet and sensitive like AJ. He was the perfect combination of them both.

Ever since Seth had been threw on a cargo ship and out of their minds forever, Punk and AJ had begun to relax much more and enjoy each other's company without having to be insecure with each other about their fears and doubts for the future.

They weren't just mother and father to Logan now, but to their daughter of five months, Louise. She wasn't planned, more like a 4 year wedding anniversary concievment. She wasn't loved any less, if anything the surprise was exciting and AJ got the daddy's little girl that she always wanted to have.

This time, Louise's birth lasted three hours and was less painful than with Logan. Her fear of having to go through that again bothered her throughout the full pregnancy, but now her little bundle of joy was here and she was thrilled to be a mom again.

It was strange still for both of them to look back at how far they had come, from starting off as just 'friends' to becoming something much more, creating a beautiful family and an everlasting love with each other.

"She is so much easier than what Logan was." Punk smiled, walking into their room, stripping down to his boxers and getting into bed with AJ.

"I think girls are just more easier than boys in general." AJ smiled to him.

"Maybe." Punk chuckled, "Presents all wrapped?" He asked.

"All wrapped and under the tree." She nodded, turning around in bed and digging inside her bedside drawer, pulling something out and clenching it in her hand so Punk couldn't see.

"You know, a few years ago, in a rotten old bar, I picked a guy to share a Christmas kiss with, when the clock stroke midnight…" AJ smiled.

"You did? Who was he?" Punk smiled, facing her with a smile.

"He was this handsome, sweet, caring man… that just turned out to be my husband and the father of my children." AJ smiled.

"Seems like a great guy." Punk smiled.

"It was our first kiss ever…" AJ smiled, raising the mistletoe above their heads, looking around as the clock stroke midnight, "And this one won't be our last." She smiled, pressing her lips softly against his, feeling him smile against the kiss.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." He pulled back, "I love you."

"I love you too." AJ said, cupping his cheeks and kissing him again.

She couldn't have thought of a better way to live her life, surrounding herself by everyone and everything that mattered to her, she was just so happy that all those years ago, Punk decided to choose the bar on the end of the street.

**And the end. Thank you for all REVIEWS. I know this is really short but it was just a little aftermath and sum up. So I hope you all enjoyed this story. Check out my new story called 'Long Time, No See' You guys are awesome! Thank you.**


End file.
